Serendipity
by tripsonflatsurfaces
Summary: Bella goes out on new years after a bad breakup. Edward is a single millionaire hiding out with his cousin and best friend. A simple chance meeting on new year's eve leads them to each other. LEMONS! AH AU
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight.

Serendipity Chapter 1

Bpov

I grabbed my ancient copy of Romeo and Juliet, a thick blanket and my mug of tea and headed for the couch. Outside the French doors leading to the balcony the snow fell softly. I snuggled down into the couch and sighed softly. Rose groaned behind me.

"Oh for pity's sake! She's got books and tea! It's new years eve! Don't you want to go out?" she pleaded. I shook my head and snuggled down further into the couch. Alice appeared in front of me in a mini jewel purple cocktail dress.

"Oh Isabella. Get off the couch and rejoin the world! It's been weeks." she folded her thin arms over tiny body, tapping her foot. I refused to look at either of my roommates.

"I cant go out. It's to soon. You guys have fun and call me if you need a ride home." I said hiding behind my book.

"Isabella Marie Swan we are not moving until you get out from behind that book, get up and go get dressed in something other then a ratty tee shirt and sweats." Rose paused for a beat and when I didn't move she tapped her designer clad foot on the hard wood floor.

"I'm waiting." she reminded me. I sat up and looked at both of them seriously.

"can I ask a question?" Alice nodded, opening the floor for me to speak.

"Why do I have to go? I caught my boyfriend cheating on me. Isn't that enough humiliation for one year? Shouldn't it be my choice to stay here and end my year the way the next one will start....alone!" I slumped back into the couch and put my feet on the coffee table, crossing my arms over my chest like a stubborn child. My friends exchanged a worried look, Alice sat down next to me.

"Why do you think you'll be humiliated?" she laid her head on my shoulder and I reseted my tired head against it.

"There's going to be dancing and I can't dance....there's going to be a kiss at midnight and I don't have anyone..." my lower lip trembled. Rose interjected.

"We don't have anyone either. We are fine with it." I gave her half a smile.

"you guys are beautiful. You'll meet guys to kiss. I will sit at a table all night watching the purses and guarding the drinks." Alice gave a huff next to me.

"if you are just yourself tonight, you'll find a guy to kiss. I swear." Rose perched on the coffee table. "It makes us sad to go out without you. We know what happened was hard but we don't want you to be alone tonight. Please come with us. If its to much for you we can leave....even if it's before midnight." Rose said softly and stroked my hair. I sighed, utterly defeated. They pulled me up and hustled me back to my room. Alice got a sapphire blue dress from my closet and matching shoes. Rose quickly pinned my hair away from my face and applied my make up. She gave me a reassuring smile while I applied my own mascara over the thick eyeliner she applied. I stood up and took the dress, shoes, pantyhose and evening bag from Alice. They left my room so I could get dressed. The dress was beautiful but I took no pleasure in it. The shoes were designer but I didn't care. The bag was vintage Gucci and I still couldn't make myself feel happy. Stuck in between the glass mirror and it's oval oak frame was the last remaining picture of him and I. My first...my only....I never thought he'd hurt me this way. I thought he loved me..I took it from it's place, holding it closer with trembling fingers. There was a knock at the door, Alice let herself in.

"Don't cry please. Don't think about him tonight." she begged. "I can't stop thinking about him. Mike was..." I trailed off trying to find the words. .

"A jerk. You can do better and you will. Let's go." Rose ushered me into my coat and gloves. We got all the way to the front door and I hesitated.

"I haven't left this apartment since the break up. I can't do this. guy's please don't make me." I begged. Alice kissed my cheek and whispered

"I'm sorry." then shoved me with both hands out the front door.

Epov

"Edward, buddy I am telling you this is like pivotal to your life! You have to go out tonight!" I bit back a laugh at my cousin's use of the word 'pivotal'.

"Why is it pivotal to my life that I go out tonight?" I asked Emmett as he tossed me my dress coat from the closet. He grunted.

"No one knows you here. This is your fresh start remember." I grimaced. It was one thing to be a multimillionaire, it was a totally different thing to be all over the social section of every news paper in Chicago with a social climbing ex girlfriend that refused to admit she was an ex.

"Where are we going again?" Jasper clapped me on the back smiling.

"La push. It's a new club. Sounds pretty nice." he shrugged on his coat. I nodded.

"And you are sure I have to go? I can't stay home and listen to music like I planned?" my voice was pleading with them. They both shook there heads and pointed at the door. I bowed my head defeated and went out into the cold new year's eve night.

The club was nice for a dance club. I usually didn't make myself come to places like this but for the last four years I didn't need to, unless I was trying please Tanya but that wasn't really hard. Just give her a new diamond, ruby or sapphire some thing and send her on her way. It was a hard cold hard fact I had to accept, she only loved me for my money. I wish she would have been unfaithful to me, they probably would of hurt less. We found a table and sat down. Emmett took charge and ordered for the table. I sat back and waited for my beer. Jasper let out a whistle of approval and smiled at the tiny pixie like girl a few tables over from us. Emmett nudged me with his elbow and chuckled while Jasper attempted to long distance flirt.

"He's twenty eight. You'd think his flirting skills would of improved by now." Emmett teased. Jasper shot him daggers with his eyes. Jasper gave the girl a small wave and jerk of his head. She crooked her finger at him, biting her lower lip. He went to her, clearly trying not to run. We both snickered watching them talk as our beers arrived.

"Happy New year. I hope you meet someone tonight." Emmett announced and clinked his bottle into mine. I groaned, leaning my head on the back of the booth .Jasper loped back over to the table with the pixie girl on his heels.

"Emmett Edward this is Alice Brandon." we shook her tiny hand. Something about her was utterly kind and warm. Everything about her said she was a genuinely sweet person, you could tell by her smile.

"I was hoping you guys might join us. We have that big table and all." she gave a beaming smile. Emmett caught on immediately.

"Us? Like you have friends as pretty as yourself?" he attempted to flirt harmlessly with her. I attempted not to laugh.

"I came with my room mates. Bella and Rose." she turned herself pointing to the woman coming back to her table.

"Rose is single. Bella is recently out of a relationship, a bad relationship." she grimaced. The pain she felt for her friend was evident in her face. Emmett leaned in, doing his best to be a good wing man and asked

"Well sweetie are you single?" she giggled and blushed a little, giving Em exactly what he wanted. "Why yes I am but hopefully after tonight that will change. New Year's eve....it's magic. Anything can happen." her voice was high and tinkling like bells. Jasper stared at her mouth when ever she spoke. We gathered our things and went to join our new friends at there overly large booth.

Bpov

I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror of the club while Rose primped and reapplied her lip gloss. She offered me some and I took it. Dabbing it on my lips I wondered if I were as pretty as Rose would Mike have cheated on me? My emotions were always written all over my face. Rose turned to me, planting her hands on her slender hips.

"He ruined Christmas, he doesn't get new years too! He's an ass. He's a hopeless dick-less spin-less brainless piece of shit that you should have never given the time of day." I shook my head.

"I know I shouldn't let him ruin this for me but Rose it was my fault...if I could have been..." I stopped knowing she was going to yell at me if I said it out loud.

"If you could have been what Bell's?" I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Prettier. If I was beautiful like you he would of stayed with me. Just me." Rose sucked in shocked breath.

"Is that what you think this is all about? You think if you were prettier you could of kept him with you?" I nodded. She was behind me instantly.

"Look in the mirror! You are beautiful, smart, kind and loyal. It's not your fault he's got a wandering eye and got caught." I shook my head that I understood even if I didn't believe it.

Rose and I linked elbows and walked back to the table. Alice was over talking to a table of guys in there twenties. They approached our table while we sat down. Rose signaled the waitress that we needed more drinks.

"Bella and Rosalie this is Emmett Cullen." she motioned to the biggest one with dark hair, he was large, very large. Like a boulder in a dress shirt and slacks. I could see Rose silently sizing up his dark hair and dark eyes. He smiled and shook our hands. Alice continued.

"This is Jasper Whitlock. He's graciously agreed to be my dance partner this evening." Jasper gave a little nod of his head but never left Alice's side. he was thinner then Emmett with blond hair and crystal blue eyes.

"And this is Edward Masen. Emmett's cousin." I bit my lower lip and shook his offered hand. I wished my hair wasn't pinned back so I could hide behind it. He was far to beautiful to be sitting here with us. He had creamy skin and bright bronze hair. It was clear he'd tried to style it but it didn't seem to work. His eyes were piercing emerald green. I didn't know I was staring until Rose hit me in the ribs with her elbow. I let go of his hand and laughed nervously. Our drinks arrived a few moment's later. I gladly took mine sipping it slowly. Alice giggled when the song changed to something by the ting ting's "Jasper would you like to dance?" I envied Alice for being so forward. Before he could answer she pulled him into the center of the dance floor. I couldn't help but smile at Alice dancing and having fun. She was like a force of nature. Happiness just oozed out of her very being. Emmett cleared his throat. "Rosalie would you like to dance?" he offered her his hand like a perfect gentlemen. She looked at me nervously.

"go have fun. Dance for me." I encouraged her. It was sweet she didn't want to leave me alone. Edward took her seat.. I watched my friends dancing, careful never to meet his eyes.

"Would you like to..." he trailed off.

"I can't dance...at all." I admitted blushing scarlet from my hairline to my neck.

Epov

I had never seen a woman like her before. She beautiful in a sophisticated, understated old Hollywood sort of way but the innocence in her eyes was endearing and child like. I could tell she'd been hurt and badly. The blush that crept over her skin when she admitted she couldn't dance was amazing. It made me want to reach out and touch the scarlet spots on her cheek bones. Who could of hurt this amazing creature?

"Everyone can dance. It's all in the leading." she sighed deeply, treating me to a small smile.

"I can't dance. It doesn't matter who's leading me. I'm a little clumsy." I nodded.

"How clumsy is clumsy?" I asked her when the waitress brought over a plate of finger food for the table.

"I trip on flat surfaces and sometimes I roll out of bed." I bit my lower lip so I wouldn't laugh.

"Well we could try and dance to a slow song. I promise I wont let you trip. It's new year's, every girl should dance at least once on new years." Alice bounded back up to the table as Bella looked like she was going to speak.

"Hey what are you guys talking about? Oh man that food looks good!" she handed jasper a plate and quickly got him some food to go with his beer.

"I was just asking Bella if she might like to dance when the music slows." I said to Alice. Bella blushed again. My fingers itched to touch her face. Alice looked under the table and stood back up.

"You're in flats. It should be fine." she reassured her friend then explained to Jasper.

"Bella's accident prone." Bella shook her head and shrugged. Jasper grinned. The song changed into something slower then before. I offered her my hand. She looked at Alice hesitantly. She shooed us from the table together.

Bpov

Edward smelled amazing like lilacs, honey and freshly washed boy. I stayed close to his back, letting him lead me to dance floor. He turned to face me, his fingers gave me goosebumps as he wrapped my arms around his neck and then his arms around my waist. Edward pulled me closer to him then smiled at me. He moved us back and fourth to the music like junior high kids at there first dance. Rose whistled from across the dance floor, clapping and smiling. I waved at her from around Edward's neck. Emmett laughed and gave me a thumbs up. I blushed, Edward grinned.

"I think your friends are envious I could get you to dance and they couldn't." I laughed for the first time in weeks. Something in me felt lighter here dancing with this beautiful man I hardly knew. I didn't want it to stop. I was sure when he let go of me the pain would creep back in. it was unlike me to get close to a man I didn't know. Something in his smile made me feel like I'd known him my whole life. I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck tighter, his breath caught for just a moment. His fingers gently rubbed the small of my back. I knew Alice was staring at us. I hoped she was pleased with herself. I shivered when Edward lowered his mouth to my ear and whispered. "you're dancing." then kissed my cheek. I laid my forehead on his shoulder. He laughed lightly and held me tighter. Before I knew it the song was over and he led me back to the table when I declined his offer to dance to a faster song.

The hours passed quickly as it approached midnight. The waitress passed out champagne and party hats. Edward snagged me a glittery tiara and a top hat for himself. The dj lowered the volume on the music at 10 minutes to midnight.

"Bella come freshen up with us." Rose and Alice ushered me into the bathroom smiling and giggling. There was a line out the door.

"guys we are going to miss the countdown if you two really have to pee." I folded my arms over my chest. They exchanged a knowing, smirky look.

"Edward is going to be your midnight kiss!" Alice screamed and jumped up and down. Rose settled her quickly when the other woman began to stare.

"oh no guys I don't think it's like that. We were just thrown together. Besides I don't think I'm ready to kiss anyone else." I looked at my shoes. Rose groaned.

"Honey, it's very very obvious he likes you. He didn't stop smiling the whole time you were dancing. He hangs on your every word. Just let the man kiss you!" Alice smiled. I let them doll me back up and redo my make up. Then we headed back to the dance floor for the midnight count down.

Epov

I was never so nervous to kiss a woman in my life! Emmett and Jasper laughed at me from there seats at the table.

"What? This isn't funny! First kisses are nerve racking! You could bump noses or chins or teeth!" I was on my way to a panic attack before Jasper came over to calm me down.

"you may never see her again. This could be your only chance to kiss her." he laughed and slapped me on the back. I barked at him

"oh thanks Mr. Sensitive that was helpful. You ass hole." I threw a left over at him. He dodged it and pointed at me laughing.

"Now now gentlemen let's not throw food. We are in public." Alice chided coming back to the table. We all sat up straight minding our manners when the girls returned. Bella sat down next to me and put her tiny hands in her lap. I hoped my friends and hers didn't notice when I skimmed my finger tips down her arm and held her hand lightly. She intertwined our fingers, making our palms touch. I think everyone at that table could feel the electricity pass between us. It was like being a teenager all over again for me. Every little touch, every little look from this girl I hardly knew gave me butterflies. Emmett leaned over to Rose and whispered something to her. She nodded in agreement and then moved out to the dance floor with there champagne. Alice and Jasper shared a knowing look and did the same. I cleared my throat and motioned to the dance floor with the other couples. Belle smiled, allowing me to lead her out. On the video monitor about the dj's booth they started a countdown from sixty. Bella and I counted down with everyone else until our eyes met at thirty seconds until midnight. All around me I could hear people shouting the numbers while my heart thundered in my chest. Our faces got closer and closer, neither one of us in control of our own bodies. My hand crept up to the side of her neck, my palm resting on her cheek her hand rested gently at my side. I brushed the end of my nose over hers as we counted back from ten.

"10...9....8....7..6...5...4...3..2.." my lips fell to Bella's before she could get to one. Her hand that was at my waist crept up my chest, gently stroking the bit of skin underneath my open collar. I moaned softly into her warm mouth. We were still kissing and covered in confetti when the music started again. A tiny person cleared her throat behind us. Bella jumped away from me and touched her lips.

"Happy new years guys. Having fun?" she gave a pointed look and smile at Bella then laughed. Jasper, Emmett, Rose and Alice all danced for a little while longer. I refused to miss out on having one more dance with her. I knew she wouldn't want to 'bump and grind' like our friends so I gently held her to me, placing her hand over my heart and swayed us slowly to the music.

Bpov

I stared up into Edward's beautiful eyes. My instincts said he wouldn't hurt me. I wanted to be honest with him, I had to be honest with him. I had to tell him what happened before this went any further.

"Edward I..." he cut me off as he kissed me again. I sighed happily as he broke the kiss, smiling.

"Can I see you again? Like a real date?" my heart was pounding. It had been ages since I dated. "Edward my ex cheated on me. He hurt me pretty bad and I don't know if I'm ready. I think you deserve so much better then to be the rebound guy." I looked away from him. He slipped his finger under my chin, forcing me to look at him.

" I have never cheated on a woman in my life. I would never hurt you, never harm you in anyway. All I want is to make you smile Just say yes you'll see me again. We can be friends if that's what you need. I just want to be near you. ." I smiled listening to his velvet voice say such wonderful things to me. He handed me his cell phone so I could program my number into it. I took it smiling and added my number to his contacts list. Edward slipped the phone back in his pocket, grinning. Shortly after that everyone was ready to go home. Alice had a little to much to drink and Rose was playfully arguing with Emmett over him getting her number.

"sugar if we are meant to be you'll see me again....let's let fate take it's course." she purred to him. I rolled my eyes at Edward and he smiled kissing my confetti covered hair. They walked us out and we said goodnight after we hailed a cab. I turned to Edward.

"So you'll really call me? No fooling?" we both laughed.

"no fooling Bella, ill really call you and soon because I miss you already." he held up his phone like a reminder that he had a way to contact me. I kissed his cheek then got in the cab with my waiting room mates. I turned back and smiled at him.

"Happy New Year, Edward." Even in the dark night I could tell his cheeks went slightly pink. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Happy New Year Bella." I climbed in the cab and hugged Rose's neck.

"aren't you glad you came with us?" Alice asked me. I smiled wide.

"I really really am. Rose please tell me you gave poor Emmett your number." she shook her head. "nope I was serious. If this is fate we will find each other again." Alice and I rolled our eyes.

EPOV

"This was a night I'll never forget." I said to Jasper. He just smiled in silent agreement. I scrolled through my contacts to see her number, half thinking about calling her and saying goodnight. I sighed happily until Emmett hit me hard on the shoulder and I lost my balance. My phone flew into the street. I ran after it but it was to late. I screamed enough obscenities to make a sailor blush and picked up my ruined phone. It was soaking wet and wouldn't turn on.

"oh great! Bella's number was in there you loser! How am I going to call her now?" Emmett looked apologetically at my phone. I turned to Jasper,

"tell me you got Alice's number. Please tell me!" he shook his head.

"she got mine. She likes to be the one that calls...." I was panicked.

"Edward this will be fine. We will go to the store and they can fix it or something. The number is still in there. It will just take you a little longer to call." I took a deep breath hoping he was right.

A/n-Hey guys and Gals, it's trips. I hope you guys like this as much as I liked writing it. I have some really fun ideas about where this could go but first Edward has to get a new cell phone and I have to get some reviews! Happy Holidays! Song's for this chapter:

BpovEpov

"White Horse" Taylor Swift. "She will be loved." Maroon 5

"t shirt" Shontelle"Won't go home without you" Maroon 5


	2. Chapter 2

Bpov.

I rolled over in my bed smiling at the winter sunlight. Rose and Alice weren't the quietest of roommates and I knew they were already up downstairs.

"She's not up yet and don't you go waking her. She hasn't had a decent nights sleep in weeks."

I heard Rose hiss at Alice. Alice groaned with frustration.

"I want to know what happened with Edward! She hasn't smiled in weeks until last night. He had her laughing....Dancing...Rose that man was like a wish come true! He is exactly what she needs to get over that ass Mike." I made a lot noise coming down stairs so they wouldn't know I was ease dropping.

"Good Morning." I gathered the things I needed to cook breakfast and watched the girls from the corner of my eye. Alice was so good to me when Mike and I broke up and Rose was the big sister I always dreamed of. Alice and Rose exchanged a look over the table. Rose shook her head 'no' and glared at Alice. Alice bit her lower lip looking back and fourth at the Rose and I.

"What's gonna happen with you and Mr. Tall Bronze and gorgeous?" She busted at the seams with excitement the way only Alice could. I sighed and poured pancake batter on the griddle.

"I don't know. I guess I'll know if he calls me." there wasn't any more I could tell them. He'd given me the sweetest and sexist kiss of my life but I walked away from him. I wanted him to call me.

"What do you mean if? You mean you didn't get his number?" Rose asked in a shocked voice.

"No I didn't. I wont build this thing up in my head to be something it's not. If he calls me and wants to see me again then I'll be over the moon but if it was a new year's kiss and I never see him again that's OK too." complaints from the breakfast table came in huffs and pouts. I put my hand up.

"That's the way I feel about it and that's that. Besides Rose you didn't get Emmett's number either. what was all that crap you were feeding him about soul mates and destiny? " I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"It's not crap exactly. I do think if we were meant to be then we will meet again." Alice and I both grinned at our friend. Rose continued.

"Besides, evil little pixie over there got blonde's number. From what I gathered they all live together." Alice snickered.

"I wanted to call him last night but I don't want to look desperate. I think I'll give it a few days before I call him. I want to make him sweat a little." she wiggled her eyebrows. Rose high-fived her.

"How long does it usually take a guy to call? I asked softly. Alice shrugged.

"Depends on the guy and how interested he is. If he wants to keep it casual maybe a week. If he wants to jump right in then the next day or so. Don't be worried Bell's. He'll call. That boy had it bad." I blushed down my chest. We finished breakfast and made our plans for the day. A big day of nothing at all. We were going to lay around, watch movies and not get dressed.

Rose flopped down beside me while Alice gathered movies for us to watch. I looked over at the end table and the light was blinking on the phone. I didn't think to check the answering machine last night when I got home. I walked over and pushed the button. I smiled in eager anticipation of hearing Edward's voice....when I heard it was Mike, my face dropped.

"Hey Bella it's me. Listen, I want to talk to you and I have some of your stuff. Could we meet up or I could come by your place? Call me back....I miss you." Rose stared angrily at the answering machine.

"I know that wasn't the message you wanted to get. I'm sorry." Alice said beside me. I took a deep breath and picked up the phone. Rose stopped me.

"You are not going to call him back! We should just say fuck him and burn his stuff!" she grabbed for the phone. How could I make her understand.

"I need to do this. It's closure. What if Edward does call me and I still have all this unresolved shit with

Mike? That's not fair. I have to know I'm over him and to be sure I have to see him." my eyes were pleading with her to understand. Alice rubbed my back.

"Sweetie do what you have to. We support you." I gave her a thankful smile and started to dial.

"I think this is a huge mistake but it's your mistake to make." Rose said. I excused myself to my room so I could have some privacy. Much to my chagrin Mike answered.

"Bella. Baby I am so glad you called!" his voice was soft. I wasn't going to waiver this time. Calling me baby wasn't going to work this time.

"I am returning your call. When do you want to meet?" I kept a firm tone in my voice. I didn't want him getting the wrong idea.

"How's Saturday at the coffee house? Can we talk when I see you?" I sighed. His voice wasn't holding the same magically quality it had before.

"Yeah that's fine. Three o clock. Don't be late." I hung up and went down to watch movies with my room mates.

Epov

"Edward I am really really sorry!" Em said once again. I pinched the bridge of my nose to fight off the impending migraine.

"Em it's fine. I just want these tech guys to hurry up so I can have my phone back. I want desperately to hear her voice." my head rested in my open palms as I waited in the cell phone store for them to call my number. I had been waiting for three hours. I refused to leave the store, I wanted my phone the minute it was ready.

"Have you decided how much you are going to tell her?" he asked me.

"I don't think she's going to care about money. She doesn't seem like the type." I shrugged. The matter of my wealth never really crossed my mind. Money was money. It was something I didn't have much of one day and then I had the next. I had never by any means been poor but I didn't grow up with money like I have now.

"Yeah I know. She was sweet and all. Pretty too in a plain sort of way. Just be careful." I took in a shocked gasp.

"She is not plain! She's beautiful....and sweet....she drove me absolutely wild without even trying! No woman has ever done that to me before!" I continued on.

"Would you tell her? I mean it's not like I have a love child or anything. It's just money." I looked over at the digital board to see if my number had moved at all.

"That's a hard one. Since you are starting fresh I don't think you have to tell her unless you get serious. Someday you might want to go back to Chicago with her and that's not something you just want her to find out. It would raise a lot of questions." there was a lot to consider.

"I don't know. I think I am jumping the gun. Her last boyfriend cheated on her. She may not be ready for what I want. Hey why are we discussing my love life? What's up with you and the blond? She was cute, seems like she would give you a run for your money." Emmett let out a barking laugh.

"Yeah. If I would of gotten her number I am fairly sure I would be seeing her tonight. Jasper is such a screw up. They should of traded numbers. At least that way we could get information." Emmett was clearly frustrated. My number came up and I ran to the customer service counter.

"Mr. Masen I have bad news. Your phone is damaged beyond repair." he said laying my drowned phone between us. Emmett threw his hands in the air. I sighed.

"Can I buy a new phone and have the phone book transferred?" I asked. The salesman shook his head.

"The entire phone is water logged. We don't have any way to transfer the information." I resigned myself to buying a new phone.

"What are you going to do? Wait for Alice to call Jasper? That could take weeks! What if she only took his number because she doesn't want him to call her? Oh god this sucks. Edward I am so sorry." I let the salesman shows me the latest and greatest models while Emmett kept apologizing behind me. I bought a new phone and headed home with Em.

"I'll have to wait on Alice I guess. I don't like it but I don't have a choice." I resigned myself as we drove home. I silently hoped that Alice liked Jasper as much as I liked Bella. If she did then Bella would be back in my arms in no time at all.

It seemed to me once we got back home that I was not the only one irritated with the phone number situation. Jasper sat on the couch giving side ways glances at the cordless phone sitting next to him. His hand moved to his pocket every few minutes to make sure it was still there. I took great delight in not being the only male in the room that had been totally whipped by a girls we had just met.

"No matter how much you stare at the phone it's not going to make her call." Emmett informed him his eyes never leaving the flat panel TV screen. Jasper chucked a magazine at him while Emmett flipped through the nearly eighty sports channels we had now since I got us a satellite dish for Christmas. I was up in my room changing into khakis and a button down shirt for new year's day dinner with Emmett's parents, my aunt and uncle.

"I am leaving in ten minutes. Anyone that isn't ready gets left. Since neither of you cook I suggest you hurry!" I announced coming down the stairs. I grimaced and tried to call Aunt Esme from my new phone. I wasn't sure I had done it correctly until I heard her voice

"Happy New Year Edward!" Esme sang. I had to smile.

"Happy New Year Aunt Esme. Just wanted to let you know we will be heading over soon." I could hear her chopping and moving things around.

"Great. Dinner will be ready soon and Carlisle is desperate to have someone to watch football with." I laughed. I assured her we were on our way.

"Let's go!" I demanded by the front door. Jasper and Emmett shrugged there coats on. I headed out the door and to the car. Emmett's laughter boomed all the way to the car.

"What's so funny?" I inquired while Jasper locked the door and Emmett slid into the passenger seat.

"Jasper checked all his pockets looking for his phone before we left the house. He looked like he was feeling his self up." I laughed.

"Very Mature Emmett." Jasper climbed in the back seat and slapped Emmett on the back of the head with a resounding thud. I started the car and headed out.

"Hello!" Emmett called and walked into his childhood home. I took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of a home cooked meal. We hung up our coats and went into the kitchen.

"There's my son!" she threw her tiny arms around Em's over muscled body, hugging him tightly. He patted her tiny frame slightly embarrassed.

"Hi Mom. Happy New Year." his cheeks flushed. Esme let him go and moved on to me. I hugged her gently and kissed her cheek. She was by no means frail or elderly but she wasn't as big as the three of us so we were all just a little bit careful with her. After she was all hugged out Em and Jasper went to watch football with Carlisle. She handed me a knife and sent me to work chopping vegetables.

"Did you have fun last night? You haven't been out much since you arrived." Esme was always concerned about me since the death of my mother five years ago. I smiled picturing Bella in my mind again.

"I did have a good time actually. I was reluctant but Emmett is very convincing." Esme laughed.

"Did you by any chance meet anyone? You know get the digits or how ever you kids say it?" I tried to keep a straight face.

"I met a girl. Isabella but she prefers Bella. She was really nice. I got her number but lost it." I dropped some vegetables in the pot and went on to the next task. She eyed me curiously.

"Was she nice?" Aunt Esme inquired, wanting to know but trying not to push. I sighed deep in my chest and sat down on a kitchen stool.

"She's nice....funny....sweet....I can't get her off my mind but I cant call her because her number is gone" I was so frustrated. She touched my shoulder gently.

"What's her last name honey? Maybe she's in the phone book." I smiled at my own stupidity.

"I didn't get her last name. I'm an idiot. Your only sister raised an idiot, Aunt Esme." She kissed my forehead like I was five years old again and sighed.

"You'll see her again Sweetheart. I have a good feeling. Just have some faith." She went back to work on dinner and I went back to helping her. Maybe Esme was right, maybe all I needed was to have a little faith.

**A/n- I hope you all had great holidays and that this chapter will be as well received as the first one. Next chapter is going to be entirely from Bella's point of view but while we will miss Edward and the boys we get to meet Mike (scumbag lol) and possibly a shopping trip with Alice and really who dosen't love a shopping trip with Alice? **


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own twilight....just wish I did

Bpov

A week had passed with no call from Edward. I still couldn't stop thinking about him. It was Saturday and I stood in front of my closet looking for something to wear for coffee with Mike. Rose offered to go with me....drive me....sit in the back of the coffee house behind a newspaper and wait for me to get done. Alice had tried for a week to give me her own kind of help...fashion advice. I ignored both of them lovingly. I decided on a long sleeve tee shirt and jeans. I got dressed slowly, not overly worried about being on time because Mike never was.

I came downstairs to get my coat and keys. Rose smiled at me from behind her Vogue.

"Are you you sure I can't go with you? I wont lay a finger on the scum bag, I promise." I shook my head no. she laid her magazine down on the coffee table and walked over to me. I looked at my shoes.

"He still hasn't called?" Rose asked in her softest 'don't rattle Bella she might break voice'. I lifted my head and gave her a tight smile.

"No he hasn't but it's fine. At least I got a new year's kiss." I shrugged.

"I think you should let Alice call Jasper and see what is taking so long. Maybe it's not what you think."Rose gently patted my shoulder. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"If Alice wants to call Jasper to talk to him that's fine but leave me out of it. I don't want Edward to call me because he thinks it will hurt Jasper's chances with Alice." Before Rose could say anything else I turned and went out the door to my car. She stood at the door calling my name. I ignored her and drove away.

The coffee house was deserted for a Saturday in the middle of winter. I waited at a table with the box of Mike's stuff at my feet. It wasn't much when you looked at it. Just a shirt, a couple Cd's and a book. I looked out the window to the big book store across the street. Mike waved from the curb as he jogged gracefully inside. I stood up when she smiled at me. Before we even sat down he started.

"I am so happy you came. I didn't think you would." I gave him a tight smile.

"I kept my word Mike, I'm here." I handed him his stuff. He took it and sat it on the floor next to him. We both sat down. Neither of us ordered anything, I didn't plan to be there long anyway.

"Mike can I ask you something?" I asked in a quiet voice. He nodded. I took a steading breath.

"Why did you do it?" I wanted to know. I wanted to know what I'd done to drive him to that place.

He didn't answer. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, he looked like this was making him uncomfortable. I crossed my arms over my chest and waited for his answer.

"You saw her." was all he said.

"that doesn't answer the question Mike." I stuck out my chin stubbornly.

"She's a model. How many guy's can say they've slept with a model?" I squeezed my eyes shut while he talked. I took a deep breath.

"So it was all about looks?" he let out a small laugh.

"Yes Bella it was all superficial and it's over. I broke it off when you agreed to meet me here." his eyes lit up like he'd done me a favor. He smiled. "Bella I miss you. I realize now that looks aren't everything and I'd rather have a plain Jane then some superficial model. Let's go to my place and talk about this." he stood up and reached for me. I stepped away from him.

"You are diluted. I may not think much of myself but that isn't going to make me hop into bed with you Mike Newton just because you are the only man that will have me." I stood up from the table. I wasn't sure if people were starting to stare and I really didn't care.

'Bella baby, we can work this out. You are a smart girl, I know you know this is what's best for you. Let's go." he reached for my arm, I yanked it back.

"Mike if I was a smart girl I would of stayed the hell away from you in the first place. I knew you were going to break my heart but I let myself think you meant the things you said to me." I got my purse and my box of stuff from his place. I didn't want to forget anything that might make it so I had to see him again.

"Bella love, I did mean all those things I said to you! It was a one time thing that meant nothing. We can work this out." I let out a small strangled laugh.

"I'm over you Mike!" I shouted and walked out of the coffee house.

I drove home with my loudest CD up as loud as I could stand. I made a decision after my confrontation with Mike. I was over him, that much I knew but I didn't want to repeat what I had just gone through.

I pulled up and walked in the house. Alice and Rose were in the living room swapping fashion magazines. I slammed the front door, they both looked up. They could read the anger and hurt on my face.

"I'm plain. That's why he cheated on me. That was his reason." they were both off the couch in less then a second.

"I will kill him. No one thinks you're plain Bella. You are beautiful." Rose clenched her fists. I let out a strangled laugh.

" I want a make over." the room fell totally silent except for one small squeak from Alice.

I felt so stupid asking them for help with this as I looked at Rose. Even in an old t shirt and guy's boxers, she looked like a movie star. " I want to go shopping. I want some new clothes and things. I am tired of looking frumpy all the time." Alice gasped and brought her hand over her mouth. "You wouldn't tease a girl would ya? Oh Bella don't be cruel!" I laughed out loud. No one made me smile like Rose and Alice.

" For once I am going to be pretty." I sat down on the couch. Rose stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"Bell you're pretty every day. You don't need new clothes for that." Rose sat down next to me. Alice stood in front of me. The look on her face told me she was silently mapping out the fastest way around the mall. I smirked.

"I don't want to be the little frumpy girl from Forks anymore. Oh I am not just talking about new clothes. I am talking make up....clothes....the works...." Alice ran up the stairs at full speed, I heard a thud when she tripped over the top step. A minute later she ran down to us. Flinging each of us a pair of running shoes.

"Alice Brandon what are you doing?" Rose asked. I laughed out loud. Her facial expression was wild like she didn't know what to do next.

"We have to go now! Before she changes her mind!! move move move people! This is full scale make over emergency!" she shouted! Rose jumped up and started to prepare to go outside. I changed my shoes quickly.

"You said shopping and now you are taking forever! Come on!" Alice whined from the front door.

"Um Alice?" I smiled.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"It's going to be hard for us to shop if don't have any shoes on." I pointed to her bare feet. .

"Shit!" she exclaimed and ran up the stairs. Rose followed her. I wondered what I had just gotten myself into.

Shopping with Alice and Rose was like an Olympic sport. Everyone moved to see who could go the fastest and gather the most with the greatest result. I stayed quietly behind them sometimes pointing out things I thought were pretty but mostly just taking what they handed over for me to try on. It went well for the first four hours but when we passed Victoria Secrets Alice stopped in her tracks.

"You wanted all new things right? Does that include getting rid of your granny panties?" I blushed strawberry red.

"My underwear are a non issue. Moving on!" I started to walk away but Rose caught my arm.

"How long has it been since you've had sex?" She asked me earnestly. I stammered and thought about it.

"If you can't name the date it's been to long." she informed me. My eyes crept to the pink sign above the store.

"We can go in or you can stand out here and chew your lip all day. Your choice of course but I think you would feel much more confident in sexy underwear." Rose was right of course.

"What makes you think anyone is even going to see my underwear?" I asked defiantly.

Alice took my hand, dragging me in the store.

"Oh please honey if that boy could of seen your panties on new years eve he would of." Alice informed me. I groaned fighting the urge to stomp my feet.

"He hasn't called, Alice. He doesn't want to see me or my panties. He's probably got some gorgeous girlfriend that was out of town or something." I pouted and walked around a table full of underwear. Rose sighed heavily.

"You know you might not be the reason he didn't call. Maybe he's busy. Maybe he's out of town. You have to stop assuming it's you." she handed me four or five different styles of bra's to try on and sent me in a dressing room. Alice was over looking at some very revealing corsets that I would never have enough confidence to wear. I tried on each style and handed Rose the ones I liked. I got dressed again and met them at the check out. I don't know how they found everything so fast. I had not been in there more then five minutes. Next it was on to a very very large make up store where Alice was known by name. The associates actually waved at her and fought over who go to help us. Alice sat me up in a chair by a lit make up mirror. A man's voice greeted us enthusiastically. They air kissed each others cheeks.

"Miss. Alice! We haven't seen you in so long! We were worried." Alice blushed slightly. Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's got her own parking space here." I giggled and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Ben. I'd like to introduce you to Bella Swan and Rosalie Hale.. Bella has decided she wants a make over. I wanted her to have the best so I brought her to you." He bowed slightly and then shook my hand. Alice and Ben discussed several possible looks while Rose drifted off and started shopping for herself. I cleared my throat once and got no response. They kept talking.

"Well she has beautiful skin. I don't want to cover that up and oh my goodness those eyes deserve a lot of attention! I really owe you Alice for bringing me such a natural beauty." I blushed at his compliments but neither of them were paying attention to me. Rose came over excitedly and started to help them decide what was best for me. I laid my head back in the chair and closed my eyes. It was Ben that finally spoke to me.

"Bella where do you work?" I grimaced. I loved my job but hated to answer this question because it sounded so boring.

"I work at the main library downtown. I like books." he nodded then laughed.

"Well you are going to be the sexiest librarian ever. I am going to show you some things that are classy and simple. Things you can work with everyday. Sound good?" he smiled widely at me. I took a deep breath.

"Yep sounds great. Just show me what to put where." we both laughed. He took a before picture of me and then went to work. For the next two hours I was buffed,spritzed,polished and brushed within an inch of my life. I wasn't allowed to look in the mirror until it was completely done. My friends were sent away to go find me something from each of them that would compliment my new 'look' as Ben put it. When they returned, several items in hand Ben took my after photo and turned me to the mirror. I didn't know the woman that stared back at me. She wasn't overly made up or over done. She looked like me with big eyes and plump lips. I jumped out of the chair and hugged Ben, proclaiming him a make up magician. I got everything he put on me and then some. Alice wanted to go to more stores but I was exhausted. Nearly six hours after we started I had almost a totally new wardrobe, along with bras and panties, shoes and new make up but still no call from Edward. On the car ride home Alice smiled warmly at me.

"Now when Edward does ask you out. You'll be ready." I sighed.

"It's been a week Al. I don't think he's going to call." I laid my head against the window and closed my eyes. Alice smiled and turned on to the highway.

"Don't count him out yet. Just have a little faith." I wanted to have faith in him but with each passing day it got harder and harder.

**A/n- I hope you guys enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapters 1 and 2 and thanks also to everyone that placed this story in there favorites. You guys really motivate me to keep writing. Next chapter Edward is off to Chicago and has a run in with his Ex Tanya. Don't worry, Bella hears from Edward soon.. Alice may have a little something to do with it. You'll have to read and find out! **


	4. Chapter 4

Serendipity 4

Epov.

Staring out the window of the private plane all I could think of was Bella. Flying home to Chicago wasn't my idea of a good time but I had to finish packing my apartment and have the boxes shipped. Emmett said I could hire someone to do it for me but I didn't want to waste money on that when I could do it myself. It wasn't like I had a pressing social schedule to maintain. Jasper never heard from Alice and Emmett was ready to take out a full page add in the paper to find Rose. I kept trying to have faith like Esme said but it was getting harder. I was worried I'd never see her again, never hear her voice again. I was also worried I would have to deal with Tanya while I was there. I didn't want to but I knew it was almost unavoidable. My housekeeper called as I was getting on the plane and said that there were dirty towels and womens clothes in my hamper. I decided it was time to stop putting this trip off and just get it over with. The plane began it's descent as I closed the window and leaned my head back against the seat.

My personal car was waiting for me at the air port. I high fived my driver, Felix, one of the only people I truly missed in the city. I climbed up in the front of the town car instead of the back as most of Felix's other clients would of done. I didn't enjoy being "the boss" it just happened one day. .

"How's it been Masen?" He asked me. We had never been formal with the way we related to each other. He was more my friend then my employee. I grinned.

"Except my cell phone breaking I cant complain. Thank god for Gianna. She had all my contacts backed up but I lost the one I wanted the most." Felix gave me a knowing grin as he pulled out into traffic.

"The girl from New Years? Gianna told me...we've sort of been seeing each other since we met at your going away party." Felix grinned as he wove in and out of traffic.

"Yeah. We still haven't talked. If her friend hasn't called my room mate by the time I get home then I am going to launch a state wide man hunt." I grumbled. He laughed heartily.

"You haven't gotten your own place yet? How's everything else going besides the girl?" I had thought about getting my own place but I truly didn't want to live alone. I lived alone in Chicago but that was more out of circumstance then anything else. Tanya tried to move in with me several times after my mothers death but I always found an excuse.

"It's good. Jasper and Emmett aren't total pigs which is nice. It's amazing that no one knows me there. I don't have to attend boring fund raisers for city politicians and congressmen. I get to do the kind of charity work I enjoy. Esme's got me set up to do some fund raiser planning for valentines day when I get back." I was genuinely excited about contributing to the Pink and White Ball. The proceeds were going to benefit kids with terminal cancer. Felix grimaced.

"Man you must have a lot of free time. If I had your kind of money I'd just write a check and be done." he shrugged. I smiled.

"It's important for me to see where my money is going. I've spent to much on politics and not enough where it should that no one knows me I can do what I want." we arrived at my apartment. Felix helped me with the bags and then went off to pick up his next client. While I unlocked my door my cell phone rang.

"Hello Gianna! What's up?" I held the phone between my ear and shoulder as I opened the door. Womans perfume caught my nose immediately. It was expensive and rare....Tanya had been there. I let out a quiet curse and sat my bag down in the living room.

"What's wrong boss?" she asked lightly.

"Nothing. Jane was right. Tanya's been in my apartment. I don't understand how she got in." the situation with Tanya frustrated me.

"You know how she is. She probably slept with your door man." I shuddered at the thought.

"My doorman is seventy something years old. That's so gross but still plausible if she wanted in here bad enough." My assistant giggled. Gianna filled me in on business and money stuff while I flipped on lights then flopped down in my arm chair. I told her what to mail where and how much. She volunteered to take care of sending out the final payments on all my bills and paying my last month's rent on the apartment. She was a lifesaver. She had also arranged for professional care takers to maintain my family's home here. I hung up with her and looked around. Since spending time with my family nothing about this apartment felt like home.

I was packing boxes and enjoying a six pack of beer when I heard a tiny rap on my door. I wasn't expecting anyone so I didn't open it. Figuring it was probably a reporter or someone else that shouldn't be in my building. Just one more thing I would never miss about Chicago. I looked up when I heard the door unlock. I already knew who it was. An annoying seductive voice chimed behind me.

"Hello Edward. Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." I turned to face Tanya. She was wearing a trench coat and heels. Three years ago I would of wanted her badly, all I wanted badly now was for her to get the hell out of my apartment.

"How did you get a key?" I asked her, keeping my eyes on her face so there was no miscommunication.

She cocked an eyebrow then licked her lips.

"Your Landlord....I can be very persuasive." I gave a strangled laugh as she untied her coat and walked to me, she let is fall to the floor leaving her in a black satin corset, garter belt, stockings and heels.

"Can I have the key back, please?" I held my hand out. She took another step forward. I took another back.

"You can have anything you want from me Edward. I thought I'd made that very very clear." she tossed her hair over her shoulder. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"I don't want anything from you. That's why we broke up and I am moving to Seattle!" I grew more and more annoyed with her by the minute. She walked to me again and I backed up against the plate glass window over looking the city. I had no where to go when she wrapped an arm around my neck and let the other hand trail down my chest. I turned my head fighting the urge to push her off me.

"This is all so silly. We were made for each other Edward. When will you finally accept that? You are I are cut from the same cloth." I took her arm from my neck and laid it at her side.

"You are a greedy social climber. We are nothing alike Tanya. I think it's time for you to go." I said to her through clenched teeth. She stepped back and slowly began undoing the ribbons on the front of her corset. I ran behind her and grabbed her coat. She turned and I tossed it at her stalking over and opening the door. She put her hand on her hip while I stood with the door open.

"I hope you know that when you are done in Seattle and come back home....this will not be waiting for you." she gestured down her body. I chuckled.

"Let's hope not. Goodbye Tanya." she put on her coat and stomped out the door. I shut it behind her and made myself a note to remind the land lord to change the locks.

Apov

The front door slammed on Saturday afternoon. I winced listening to the pictures shake against the wall. Rose stuck her head in my room.

"Bella's home." she whispered. Lately it was like she had a wicked case of PMS all the time but thanks to us looked fabulous while she was at it. Rose came in my room and closed the door.

"How much longer is this going to go on? He hasn't called her or made any move to contact her. She just gets more and more defeated every day. Maybe we were wrong about this guy, Rose." I gestured largely with my arms while Rose towered over me. She looked like she was wavering on our decision not to meddle. While we weren't meddling I also wasn't seeing Jasper and she wasn't seeing Emmett. It was all for Bella but all of us waiting on Edward to man up and make the call was getting old. I grabbed my phone. She took it from me, holding it high out of my reach.

"Bella has enough issues without us calling the only guy she's been interested in and bullying him into calling her. If we call Edward and she ever found out.... she would be devastated and never forgive us." Rose was right but I was running out of options. I shook my head. She gave me back my phone. Rose put her arm around me and we made our way down to Bella.

She was wrapped in two blankets and laying on the couch surrounded by books with titles like "It's you not him: How to learn to make him call" and "He's just not that into you." Rose eyed the books littered around the coffee table as Bella read one with something in the title about how to survive being single in your thirties. Rose sighed.

"Bell you aren't even in your thirties." Bell's didn't even look up from the book. She sipped her tea and responded.

"I know but I just want to be prepared." I looked up at Rose and gestured to the books then back to our friend with my eyes. She walked into the kitchen and I followed. Rose sighed heavily.

"What's the worst that can happen if you call Jasper?" she asked me. I thought it over.

"We find out what really happened. If he's got a girlfriend like mopey pants in there thinks then we can let it go and she will move on eventually. If he's single then we find out why he didn't call and it better be a damn good excuse." she nodded in agreement. We both looked in the living room at Bell's on the couch with her self help books. Rose closed her eyes.

"Make the call." I wasn't sure I'd heard her right.

"Did you just tell me to meddle?" my fingers itched to dial the number.

"Meddle away Alice. Anything has got to be better then this." She walked out of the kitchen and back up to her room, I followed her so I could have some privacy. I didn't want her to hear me. I dialed the phone and listened to what seemed like a thousand rings. Finally a strong southern male answered. I tried my best not to moan into the phone after hearing his voice. Something about this man tied me up in knots in all the right ways. We made plans to meet up at a local bar. Rose and Emmett were coming to...I knew one thing was for sure, I wasn't coming home without an answer for my friend.

We walked around the corner from the parking lot, both of us silent for once. We opted to leave Bella at home since we didn't know what we were going to find out and it was kinder to find our own way to tell her if it was bad news. Rose stopped before we went inside.

"Al remember, this is a re-con mission only. We will explain it to them and if they want to go along with it fine but if they don't then we don't need them. Chicks before dicks, remember?" I smiled.

"Understood Captain." I gave her a fake salute to which she rolled her eyes and opened the door. The place was packed but I saw Jasper and Emmett immediately. I didn't have to call his name before he turned and looked into my eyes across the bar. Rose and I walked coolly over to the guys, I was fighting the urge to fling myself at Jasper. Rose kept giving me sideways looks that said to play it cool but it was so hard. Jasper gave me a slow lazy southern smile that melted my heart and gave me dirty thoughts. I snapped out of it quickly and sat down in there booth. Rose crossed her arms over her chest and shot both of them a dirty look with narrowed eyes.

"So is it Edward's usual practice to play games with girls that just had there heart's broken or is Bella the first?" her words dripped with venom. I elbowed her in the ribs. Emmett put his hands up in surrender immediately. .

"Rose! That was an awful thing to say..." I looked at her, shocked at her immediate accusations. She never looked over at me. Her eyes were moving between Jasper and Emmett.

"Right after you guys left that night there was an accident with Edward's phone. The store couldn't fix it and none of us had a way to call the three of you." Emmett explained. Rose cocked her head to the side and gave him a glare.

"You honestly expect us to believe that?" Rose questioned. I interjected.

"Yeah I do. You haven't been at our place the last week or so. The kid is miserable. My cousin doesn't play games with girls. We were raised better then that." Emmett argued quietly.

"We had to force him to go get his stuff. He didn't want to leave the state until he talked to her!" Jasper said to Rose.

"Not to side with the boys but we didn't give them our last names or even our email address's. I believe them, Rose." she still eyed them both. I kept trying to find guilt in there eyes or there faces but all I found was relief.

"Where's Edward now??" Rose asked accusingly. One of the things I usually admired about Rose was her unwavering loyalty but right now the Spanish Inquisition she was giving Emmett and Jasper was a little embarrassing.

"He's in Chicago finishing his move and signing away his apartment. Edward will be officially moved here when he comes back." Jasper informed me, smiling and looking in my eyes. It was impossible not to smile back. Rose groaned beside me.

"How is Bella taking this? I know from personal experience it's hard to wait for a call you really want." Jasper whispered and leaned across the table. I leaned in a little bit, our eyes never losing the other's.

"I'm sorry about that Jazz. I would of called sooner but he never called and we really wanted Bella to be the first one to get her date." I murmured. Jasper laid his hand open on top of the table, I couldn't help but lay my hand inside his. Rose and Emmett went and got us some drinks.

"I would of called you the morning after but Bella needs this." he nodded that he understood. His long slender fingers rubbed mine. I bit my lip and smiled at him from under my lashes.

"I find your loyalty to your friend very admirably." Jasper smiled, his eyes twinkled in a way I never noticed before. He continued on,

"I think we need to take care of our friends first, that way when you and I go on our date we wont be worried or distracted." I wanted to jump up and down. He was on the same page as me!

"So you still want to see me again?" I asked softly not wanting to misunderstand his words. He kissed the back of my hand and smiled.

"I've never wanted to see anyone more, Alice." my heart nearly beat it's self from my chest. I faintly heard someone calling behind me. Emmett snapped his fingers and with a booming laugh woke me from my Jasper trance. They sat back down and Rose handed me my drink.

"Emmett said Edward will be back Monday and promised they won' t force him to call. If everything we've heard is true then he will call." Rose smiled for the first time all night. Whatever Emmett said or did was very appreciated in my book.

"So we tell her about tonight?" I asked all three of them. The boys looked at each other and then at Rose.

"We tell her but we don't make her any promises Edward can't keep." Rose decided. Jasper raised his glass.

"To Bella and Edward, may they get together quickly so the rest of us can as well." We clinked glasses and bottles then quickly made a plan to help our friends. Shortly after that Rose and Em went off to play pool and dance. Jasper gave me a seductive smile.

"So Alice. I have a question for you.." I grinned at him.

"Can I have your number so this never happens again?" we both laughed and I wrote it on a napkin for him. He stuffed it in his pocket and we spent the rest of our time together talking about everything and nothing at all.

It was getting late and I wanted to get home while Bella was still awake. I looked at my watch and grimaced. Jasper stood and helped me out of the booth.

"Can I have one dance before we call it a truce and let Edward make his move?" Jasper asked and pulled me to the dance floor. I agreed. I wrapped my arms around his waist since my four foot eleven frame wouldn't reach his neck comfortably. Jasper rubbed my back and played with my hair. I snuggled closer while he led us around the tiny dance floor. When the song was over he pulled out his cell phone and typed something in.

"What are you doing?" I asked him confused. He grinned

"I was making a note of the song we just danced to so on our golden wedding anniversary we can dance to it again." he blushed. Emmett laughed behind him.

"Man you are so cheesy!" Rose hit him playfully on the chest and led him back to an empty pool table. I leaned up as far as I could, Jasper met me half way.

"Girls like cheesy." I informed him and kissed his cheek. He blushed ever so slightly and then it was time for us to say goodbye. I waved at Rose and she pointed to the door. I nodded and she crossed the room to go get her coat. Jasper insisted on paying the tab and we walked up to the bar. While we waited I sat on a barstool as he leaned casually on the bar. He was staring at me.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He leaned down and kissed me soft and slow. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His large skilled hands rubbed my sides. He pulled back and smiled at me.

"I've been thinking about that since the night we met." he admitted. I blushed. He signed the slip and collected his card.

Rpov

I got the distinct feeling that Emmett was letting me win at pool since he beat me to a pulp at darts. He was so easy to be around and he made me laugh with his persistent questions about my life.

"Favorite color?" he asked and took his shot on the pool table. I thought it over.

"Red. What's yours?" I asked and took my shot. Sinking two of his balls.

"Black probably or red." I grinned at him and took my next shot. I lined it up carefully.

"Last long term relationship?" he asked. I scratched the shot and moved out of his way.

"I was eighteen. We were high school sweethearts." I answered honestly and tried to put it out of my mind. Emmett whistled.

"He must of done a number on you Rosie." I stared at him.

"Why do you say that?" I questioned him warily. He walked over to me.

"Because your whole body tensed when you answered. Come on let's dance." I followed him on to the dance floor and he took me loosely in his arms.

"Oh behalf of my gender allow me to apologize for whatever your Ex did that made you tense up like that." I tightened my arms around his neck but didn't reply. Alice and Jasper were behind Emmett. He started to laugh at Jasper's cheesy lines as the song ended. I swatted him on his chest playfully. He took my hand and held it over his heart. Alice pointed to the door and I knew it was time to go. Emmett walked me over to the both, helping me with my coat.

We walked to the car while Jasper and Alice settled our tab. He wasn't my usual type in his t shirt and jeans, for me it was usually men in three piece suits. Guys that were safe and well boring. We got to my car, I leaned against the drivers door. His smile was what endeared me to him most.

"Can I call you?" he asked me softly. I smiled.

"What about fate?" I asked him . He laughed and ran his big hand down my arm. It was the first time since I was eighteen that a man had touched me and I didn't flinch. I reveled in this brief contact.

"Fate brought you to me tonight. Maybe that's why Edwards phone drowned." he winked. I smiled at him.

"Maybe Edward's phone drowned because you don't know your own strength." I countered. Emmett leaned in very very slowly and kissed my cheek. My eyes closed automatically, I had to remind myself to breath. He slipped a business card in the pocket of my jeans.

"When you need me. I'll be here. I'm prepared to wait as long as it takes." he whispered and kissed just below my ear. I didn't realize my hands were holding on to his shirt until he moved to pull away and took me with him. One big arm wrapped around my waist. The fog from our cold breaths mixed and I closed my eyes. Emmett held me to him.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you." he said with a smile. My loyalty to Alice and Bella was fading there in his arms. Just then Alice rounded the corner and Emmett let me go. He opened the door and helped me into the drivers seat. I closed the door and was taking my time steadying my breathing

"Rose has got a crush!" Alice sang from the passenger seat. I laughed.

"Jasper had lip gloss all over his mouth!" I sang back to her. She blushed and looked at herself in the visor mirror. I drove us home.

BPOV

I sniffed and wiped my eyes. I knew that reading chicken soup for the single soul wasn't going to help anything. I tossed the book down on the table and went to go get more tea. I found one box but it was empty. Rose and Alice came home just then. I tossed the empty box on the floor.

"God doesn't anything ever go right? All I wanted was some frigging tea!" I complained to no one . Alice danced into the kitchen.

"Guess where we were! Guess, come on guess. You'll never guess!" she was being overly enthusiastic again and I walked past her back to the couch. I laid down and put a throw pillow over my head. Alice pulled my feet off the couch and sat me up.

"Where were you guys Al? And no I wont guess." she frowned when I wouldn't play her game.

"We were with Jasper and Emmett." Alice smiled at me. I chewed my lower lip for a second. I had to think fast. I didn't want them to feel bad for being happy when I was miserable.

"That's so good. I'm happy for you." Rose laughed.

"Bella you are a terrible liar. Edward is in Chicago. Alice supplied Jasper with our number and your cell." they both sat down with me. I sank back into the couch.

"Well good for Edward. I hope he's having fun." I tried to get up but Alice pulled me down with her pixie strength. She took a deep breath and explained everything about his phone. I eyed them both questioningly.

"So Jasper and Emmett told you that he is going to call me the minute he gets home but that's on Monday?" Alice nodded happily. Rose chimed in behind her.

"Everything she said is true. I didn't believe it either but Emmett swears he wants to call." I got off the couch and walked to the stairs. I turned back to my friends.

"I am really happy you guys are happy but I think this is going to be one of these things I will have to see to believe." I went up to bed and laid down.

I had laid awake most of the night crying. I didn't want to be the girl that cried when her friends got there way and she didn't but it hardly seemed fair. I sat up out of bed when my cell phone rang at seven in the morning on Sunday.

"Hello" I answered. My voice was horse from crying. A velvet voice sighed on the other end.

"Bella. I am so sorry I didn't call. Have you been crying? I am so sorry." I could hear the commotion all around him.

"I'm fine. Where are you? It's so noisy." I chewed my lip and listened as he talked.

"You are not fine. You've been crying and it's my fault. I'm at O'Hare. I am getting on a plane and I'll be back in Seattle soon." I smiled slightly.

"Thought you weren't coming back until Monday?" I asked him softly. His voice was giving me butterflies.

"I changed my flight. I didn't want to wait until Monday to see you." his voice was soft and seductive.

"When do you want to see me?" I asked. he laughed. The feeling he gave me over the phone was more then I'd ever felt before. I couldn't wait to see him in person.

"I'll call you when I am home, ok? And Bella...." he whispered.

"Yes?"

"I am going to make this wait up to you, I promise." he hung up the phone. I laid back on my bed and screamed. I hoped that waiting for the second call wouldn't be as tiresome as waiting for the first.

**A/n- Hey everybody. I am so thankful for all the reviews, favorites and author subscriptions. It really helps me to keep going. I hope this chapter explained a lot of things like why Alice didn't call Jasper ect ect. As to why Edward didn't hire a P.I. Or take an out in the paper remember his money is a secret. If he had done that the jig would have been up and ruined my plans for later. Oh and I apologize for all the POV jumping. I know some people hate it, I don't mind it though.**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own twilight. Just wish I did.

Epov

I retrieved my car from the parking garage and went to work on making Bella smile. I pulled out my phone at a red light and redialed her number.

"Hello Edward" I could practically hear her blush and it was driving me crazy. I smiled wide and tried to watch the road.

"I wanted to call and let you know I've landed. What are your plans for this evening?" I silently prayed she didn't have plans with another guy. I don't think I could stand it.

"I don't have any plans." she let out a tiny laugh. "I hardly ever have plans. I am possibly the most boring girl you'll ever meet." I smiled.

"Since you don't have any plans I was wondering if you'd like to come to dinner with me? I know it's short notice and it wont be anything fancy but it would be nice to see you." I was starting to ramble. I could hear her smile brighten in her voice when she spoke.

"No no that's fine! Fancy is over rated." I turned on to my street to drop my bags off and change.

"How soon can you be ready?" I tried to play it cool and keep the excitement out of my voice as much as possible but it was really hard.  
"I can be ready at about seven, how's that?" I got out of the car and started pulling my bags from the trunk.

"It's perfect. Just text me your address and I'll pick you up." I heard a bang behind her.

"What was that?" I asked. She giggled.

"Oh nothing. Just Rose and Alice being Rose and Alice. I should go before they destroy my closet. See you soon." she hung up while I was opening the door. I called greetings into the apartment. I received the normal grunts and a wave from Emmett over the back of his recliner. I sprinted up to my room and changed quickly. Jasper leaned in my doorway while I changed my shirt.

"Hot date?" he questioned. I smiled.

"To me it's a date, to her I don't know but I hope so." I tried in vain to fix my hair that was clearly a lost cause, it was always just sort of everywhere.

"I was thinking of calling Alice tonight to see if she wanted to do something. Maybe now that Bella is going out she will be free." I changed my shoes while he talked.

"Maybe. Call and see. I'll see you when I get back." I slapped him on the shoulder and went to go pick up my date.

Bpov

"Alice no. he said it's nothing fancy. I am not wearing a dress and I am certainly not wearing that." I pointed with disgust at the scrap of fabric she thought was a skirt. Rose was holding up different shirts against my chest. She finally handed me a royal blue shirt and a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans. I smiled approvingly and started to change. Alice went into my bathroom and started to pull out what she needed to do my make up. Rose played with my hair when I sat down.

"Nervous?" she asked. I nodded. I saw her smile in the mirror.

"You'll be fine. He likes you." I bit my lower lip.

"that's the problem, I like him too. It would all be so much easier if I didn't like him so much." Rose sighed then gave a tiny laugh.

"You think to much. Just have a good time." she flat ironed my hair to perfect smoothness. Alice danced from my bathroom, her hands were over flowing with make up. All I could do was lay my head back and let her go at it until she'd had her fill of playing dress up with me. Rose finished my hair and massaged my scalp until we heard a knock at the door. Alice bopped up and down clapping. I heard Rose laugh and invite Edward in. I had butterflies and my heart was racing. I kept trying to wipe the stupid grin off my face but it wouldn't go away. Alice hugged me and whispered.

"I'll go down first. Make him wait a minute then come down." she turned and flew down the stairs before I could ask why. As soon as Alice hit the last step I heard her giggle. I went down the stairs slowly so I didn't fall over my boots. At the end of the stairs was Edward.

Epov

She was more beautiful then my memory gave her credit for. I loved the way she smiled brightly when she came down the stairs. Ever carefully watching her feet.

"What's so funny?" She asked and picked up her coat off the banister. I helped her with it while her room mates watched. Rose smiled sweetly.

"Nothing. Edward was just being charming." Bella looked back at me and I smiled shrugging. Alice chimed in. "You too have a nice evening." we waved and I opened the door for Bella, offering her my arm. She took it and we went down to my car. Bella blushed when I took her hand to help her in. Electricity passed through our skin just like the first night we met.

The Japanese restaurant I picked was nice but not overly fancy. I sensed that it might make her uncomfortable to go to one of the very expensive restaurants Seattle had to offer. She tensed under the cold wind from the Washington night. I walked a little closer to her.

"I should be use to the cold by now." she commented. I chuckled.

"Not from here I take it?" she rolled her eyes.

"I was born in a small town called Forks. After my mom and dad's divorce I lived in phoenix. When my mom got remarried I moved back to forks but never got use to the cold or the rain." I opened the door for her and she instantly became more comfortable inside where it was warm. I helped her with her coat and laid it over the back of her chair after I pulled it out for her. I was starting fall in love with the way a blush crept over her cheeks when I got close to her.

"How about you? Where did you grow up?" I ordered a bottle of wine for us.

"I grew up in Chicago. I spent a lot of summers here with Emmett." she nodded.

"You were in Chicago this weekend? How did that go?" the waitress brought our wine and took our dinner orders, handing them immediately over to one of the Chefs that were standing over the grill. "It went well. I am all done. I gave away most of my furniture. The stuff that's being shipped is mostly clothes and family things." her brown eyes danced over my statement. I smiled at her while she watched them cook our dinner before our eyes. The chef began flipping shrimp off the grill at the patrons. I caught one easily with my mouth only. Bella giggled musically.

"Show off!" she commented. I laughed.

"Nope. Just lucky. Are you having fun?" I asked her over the roar of the restaurant patrons.

"I am. I've never done anything like this." she took a deep breath when our dinners were put in front of us. She smiled wide and dug into her dinner. I did the same. Watching her eat was truly amazing. She seemed to just really really enjoy food. She turned her plate and took a bite of rice. She sighed happily.

"You have to try this." she commanded. She held up a fork full of rice and I took it in my mouth. I smiled. There was something utterly comfortable about being with her.

"That is really good. We will definitely have to come here again sometime." I added. She blushed.

"That was really forward. I am so sorry." she put her hands over her face. I gently pulled her hands off her blood red face.

"I like that your forward. Even just a little bit." I winked at her. She bit her lower lip.

"I want to know more about you." she seemed a little reluctant now. I moved my plate away and leaned in to her.

"Ask me anything." I commanded her and refilled our glasses. She thought carefully, her delicate brows puckering together.

"Where do you work? What do you do?" she leaned in too. She was becoming more adorable by the minute.

"I work for my Aunt Esme. She has a popular home renovation business. I help with her charity work and the different organizations shes affiliated with. What do you do?" I scooted my chair just a tiny bit closer to hers. She leaned in closer, cupping her neck with her hand.

"I'm a children's librarian." I chuckled. "You are easily the most beautiful librarian I've ever seen." she flushed immediately. I was smiling at her when her eyes met mine. They were doe like, a simply beautiful shade of brown. The waitress asked us if we wanted dessert. We both passed.

"Would you like to go somewhere so we can talk some more?." I handed the waitress my card and the check.

"I would really like that." she admitted softly looking at me from under her lashes. I wanted to kiss her but in the middle crowded restaurant was hardly the place. Instead I reached over and gently stroked the back of my fingers over her cheek.

Bpov

We walked slowly through the nearly deserted streets. I looked around and smiled.

"There is something beautiful about the streets when it's just rained." I informed him. He smiled.

"I thought you didn't like the rain." he reached over and took my hand. I flushed and grinned.

"I don't like the rain but when it's not raining it's totally different. The streets sort of glow." Edward ran his hand through his hair. He opened his passenger door and helped me slide inside. He turned on the heat and started the car.

"Can I take you some place? It's not very far and well it's really the only place I know here." he blushed a little.

"Sounds good to me." Edward was making me feel fearless. I felt like I could do anything, say anything when I was with him. He looked over at me a few times and each time he made me blush, for that I earned a lazy crooked smile from him. That smile made my heart skip a beat. We pulled up in front of a small park in a residential neighborhood. I raised an eye brow at him when he opened my door. He helped me out and left his passenger door open. Edward took my hand and walked me to the back of his car, putting up a finger urging me to stay put. He returned and I could hear Debussy coming from his car stereo. The notes of the song the song were sweet and very soft. He offered me his hand gracefully.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked in a low velvet voice. I nodded and he took me in his arms, dancing me slowly around an empty park parking lot in the middle of winter. He looked into my eyes, it was like he could see right through me. I got closer to him and laid my cheek against his. His breath was warm against my skin.

"Isabella, this was the best date I've ever been on and I don't even know your last name." he kissed my cheek. My heart went wild.

"It's Swan. My last name is Swan." I said just as soft. His smell had not changed since the first night we met. It wasn't after shave or cologne it was just him. Nothing else could smell as sweet. He chuckled, dipping me back words and then back up. My eyes caught his and my breath stopped for a moment, it was only then that I realized our mouths were inches apart.

"My last name is Masen." he said softly. He smiled at me. My eyes never left his. I shivered when the song ended. He frowned a little.

"It's cold. I should take you home" I kissed his cheek and got back in the car. We held hands until he got to my apartment. I felt a pang of sadness knowing he would leave me at my door. I wasn't ready to be away from him after I had just gotten him back. I got out my keys and stood at the door.

"I had a good time. Thank you for dinner." Edward ran the back of his fingers over my cheek again. My breathing hitched in my chest.

"You are very welcome. Thank you for the dance." my hands were shaking and my palms were sweating.

"You're shaking like a leaf." he commented. I gave a strangled laugh.

"I'm not usually like this." I shook my head and looked down. He lifted my chin, forcing our eyes to meet.

"You're perfect." he gently caressed his lips to mine. He stroked my cheek with his thumb before deepening the kiss. I clung gently to his coat. The porch like began to flicker on and off. We both laughed.

"Will I see you again?" he asked me with a crooked grin.

"I really hope so." he kissed me again then sent me inside.

I closed the door behind me and slid down it shrieking with joy. Rose came out of the kitchen with a facial mask on.

"Good date?" Was all she asked. I giggled.

"Great date. Best date ever. He danced with me in an empty parking lot. Oh god Rose I could seriously get caught up in this guy." I flopped down on the couch still grinning like an idiot.

"Getting caught up is good. That kiss was something." I blushed and tossed a pillow at her.

"Yeah thanks for the porch like flicker mom!" I joked. She went back in the kitchen. I went upstairs to get ready for bed. After I laid down my cell phone rang. I took several deep breaths before I answered.

"Hello Mr. Masen." I giggled out. I closed my eyes and I could see him pace around and run his hand through his hair.

"Hello Ms. Swan. I wanted to wish you goodnight." His voice was low and soft, almost husky.

"That was very sweet of you. I have a confession to make." I sat up a little in bed and played with the covers.

"Anything you tell me won't make me like you any less." he assured me. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"I missed you the minute you left." I closed my eyes tight waiting for him to reject me in some way but he didnt.

"Well then I'll just have to see you very very soon. Sweet dreams Isabella. I miss you too." That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Masen.

**A/n- It took us a while to get here but there it is. The first date. Next chapter is lovely fluffy goodness, more Edward being sweet and charming (the way we all like him.) if you like what I am doing here check out my profile for other things I've written and am working on. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. Remember the faster you review the faster I write. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, just like to play with them a bit…

Epov

I walked into the show room on Monday and saw Aunt Esme standing over her desk. The desk, as usual, was covered in blue prints, color swatches and endless piles of notes. I walked over and started helping her clear a space where she could work for the day.

"Aunt Esme, when are you going to let me show you how to do all this on the computer? This mess has got to be driving you crazy," I shook my head and finally found a space where she could work comfortably.

"Edward, I don't need to do all this on the computer. My system is just fine, thank you. How was your weekend dear?" she inquired.

I rubbed the back of my neck and let out a short laugh, "It was great. I had a date last night. It went better then I could have ever expected."

Esme looked up at me with a smile spreading across her face, "Does that mean there will be another?"

"Yes, we just haven't decided when," I replied, feeling slightly bashful.

"She must be very special if you like her. Hope I get to meet her soon…" Esme trailed off as she smiled brightly at me.

I nodded, "I hope that, too, Aunt Esme. She's unlike anyone I've ever met before."

"Edward has a girl friend," Esme teased in a sing song voice with a wink.

I blushed horribly and went over to my own desk to start getting things ready for my meeting with Mother of Mercy hospital. They were going to be the recipients of the donations raised by the bachelor auction and The Pink and White Ball in a few weeks. I emailed Esme the necessary information. It was funny to watch her fuss with opening her email.

Emmett appeared from the back carrying a box of samples. He gently patted his mothers head and rolled his eyes, opening her email for her. She smiled at him gratefully.

"Why do you insist on torturing her with email when you could just walk the notes over to her?" he asked.

I chuckled, "I have to do something to keep myself entertained."

Emmett handed me a cup of coffee and made one for himself.

"Edward, darling, you do not have to have me approve all of the plans for the ball. It's your money, remember?" Esme said as she walked over and sat on the edge of my desk.

I sighed, "I know, but it's your name. We are partners in this part of the business and I value your input."

We had this particular disagreement several times in the last few months. The primary reason I left Chicago was the loss of my anonymity. I was followed and hounded by the press day and night after every charity event or social occasion I tried to attend. Tanya, of course, loved being on page six all the time on the arm of the city's newest millionaire. I quickly found that I could no longer go out of my house, let alone give and work with the foundations I wanted too.

When I made the decision to leave Chicago , I needed something to fill my time and Aunt Esme was gracious enough to let me donate under her name so I could go undetected. She did insist on making me a partner and matching my donations. Emmett was more of a silent partner since it was his family's business and he would one day inherit the company. He preferred to do the manual labor part of things.

I looked at my watch and noticed I was going to be late. I picked up my folder of notes and plans. I bid good bye to my family and went downtown for my meeting. The drive was short but I never noticed before how close the hospital was to the library. I quickly formed a plan and stopped off at a florist.

I walked into the library and searched until I found the children's section. From across the hallway, I watched Bella moving about putting away books. She stopped several times to talk to the children or help them find something they were looking for. I waited until she went back behind the check out counter and bent down to pick something up behind her desk. I held the two dozen pink and yellow roses I bought for her behind my back and walked quickly over to the desk.

"Excuse me? Do you know where I can find a copy of the velveteen rabbit?" I smirked.

**Bpov**

The stacks of discarded books seemed endless this morning. I bent down to gather another pile and that's when I heard it, the velvet voice of an angel.

I stood up too quickly, eager to make sure he was real and not just another day dream, and hit my head on the under side of the desk with a loud bang.

"Ow!" I shouted and stood up holding the back of my head.

Edward was staring at me, his face twisted, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funny," I reprimanded as I rubbed the back of my head.

He smiled his beaming smile and suddenly it didn't hurt so bad.

"I wanted to surprise you since I was in the area," he said as he produced the biggest arrangement of roses I had ever seen from behind his back.

I blushed furiously when I took them from his hands.

"They're beautiful! Thank you!" I gushed.

I took a deep breath of their sweet scent, quickly deciding that Edward smelled better then any flower he could give me.

I laid them on my desk and folded my arms on the counter, leaning over to talk to him.

"I've never gotten flowers before," I confessed.

He looked shocked. "Never, not even for prom or something like that?" he questioned.

I shook my head, "No, I never went to stuff like that with my dancing issues and all." I shrugged.

"Well, stick with me kid, there's more where that came from," he joked, then continued, "What time do you go to lunch?"

I blushed. "Around one, I read usually," I turned a darker shade of red with the confession.

"I have a meeting at the hospital today. Can you meet me for lunch? There's a really nice fountain outside, we could eat there," he said.

"I'll meet you there at one" I said as I nodded.

His hand crept over and stroked my cheek. I wanted so much more contact then this from him but I had to make due during working hours. I leaned into his touch for a moment before he walked away.

**Rpov**

Emmett crept into my mind once again while I was working the next day. I was trying to write an article on the new line of Cartier Jewelry coming out this spring, but I couldn't get anything done. The new found lust I had for him was foreign to me. Ever since Royce, I shuddered away from romantic contact. Emmett was truly the first man I'd felt attracted to in my life. I'd dated but always boring suits that took me to expensive restaurants and I always ended it before it could get into anything physical. Most of the men I dated thought I was a frigid ice queen, but that wasn't true. I just couldn't get over the memories of the last time I was touched that way.

The other night in the parking lot with Emmett I'd felt safer with a man I barely knew then I had for most of my adult life. I couldn't get involved with him I quickly decided, but I had to find a way to get him out of my system. I called him and asked what he was doing for lunch.

**Empov**

I chucked my cell phone in my desk drawer and excused myself quietly back to the storage room to wait for Rose. Everything about her turned me on. Her voice, her body, her everything were aphrodisiacs to me. I wasn't kidding when I told her I had never wanted a woman the way I wanted her, but I could tell she was hiding a secret. Something that kept her from ever fully getting close to another person, besides Bella and Alice, who I could tell she guarded with her own life. They may be the only two people that had ever been close enough to Rose to know the truth.

She knocked on the back door of the showroom just as I told her to on the phone. I opened it for her and showed her into the storage room.

"I wanted to talk to you, I hope I'm not interrupting your day," her voice was cool but the rest of her was hot.

She perched herself on the desk and crossed her long pale legs. I closed the door behind her and smiled.

"Not at all. What's on your mind?" I stopped a foot in front of her and took a mental picture of her sitting on the unused desk.

She licked her lips. My heart rate spiked and my palms itched to touch her. Her long blond hair fell in waves over her shoulders.

"I can't seem to concentrate and I think you're to blame," she accused teasingly.

I walked slowly to her and placed my hands on either side of her hips.

"And why do I get the blame?" I asked my lips just above her ear.

She sighed, "Because I am not going to be able to get anything done until I get you out of my system. That's why I'm here."

I nodded and kissed her neck gently. She moaned, and I felt her body shudder when I ran my hand up her side.

"I don't want to be out of your system," I said then kissed my way to her mouth and all bets were off.

She wrapped her hands into my hair as I stroked her back and licked her lips. She parted them for me and I slipped my tongue inside. She moaned and tugged my hair by the roots. I moaned into her mouth and opened the top two buttons on her shirt. My other hand ran up her thigh. She parted her legs and I immediately got in between them. My hips ground into her gently. She tore her mouth from mine and ran her lips down my neck. I moved my lips down and kissed, licked and sucked the swell of her breast. She gave in and leaned back panting my name. It was the sweetest sound I ever heard. It crossed my mind how easy it would be to take her right there on the desk but she deserved better then a lunch time quickie. I ran my fingers into her hair and kissed her prefect lips gently before I stepped away.

She sat up panting. "Why did you stop?" her gorgeous face was confused and a little angry.

"You deserve better then this. I promise we will continue this later," I stroked her cheek. She pulled away. "I want to continue it now. I want to get you out of my head," she admitted.

I stepped back from her and stared deeply into her baby blue eyes.

"I don't want to be out of your head. I want to be there all the time, just like you're in mine. When I make love to you, you can be damn sure that after words I'll be the only thing on your mind for a good long time," my tone was husky and rougher then what I intended.

Her chest heaved with her frustrated pants and she sat up a little straighter. "Emmett, I don't do the relationship thing," she said with a serious look on her face.

I laughed, "It's funny how you keep saying goodbye to me even though we've barely had enough time to get to know each other."

I smiled at her. She tossed her hair and slid off the desk. I stopped her, firmly taking her hips in my hands and sliding her back where I wanted her.

"Give this a chance, Rosalie. If it doesn't work out, then fine, but let me at least try," I kissed her cheek gently.

Our bodies were so close that I could feel her short shallow breaths. They got shorter every time my lips touched her skin.

"You're a tease and it's terrible the way you use your body to get what you want," she chided.

I pulled back enough to see her face.

"Does that mean we are going to give this a try?" I caressed her cheek with my finger tip.

"It's going to be new for me, so be nice," her eyes were pleading with me.

I kissed her softly. I broke the kiss and rested my cheek against hers.

"As your first official act as my girlfriend, you have to win me at a charity auction this Saturday," I said. "Wait right here, I've got something for you."

I went to Edward's desk and grabbed a sealed envelope. Walking back to her, I handed her an invitation to the auction.

She eyed me playfully, "I may just let Bella or Alice win you to teach you a lesson."

I laughed, then grabbed her to hold her closely to me as I kissed her again.

**Epov**

I sprinted into the board room and took the only open seat next to Jane Volterra. I gave her a small smile and got out my notes and suggestions for our latest event. She moved closer to me and rubbed her toe down my calf. I scooted away subtly.

Twenty minutes into the meeting I was bored and tired of listening to figures and statics regarding the fiscal possibilities of the money donated from the event. I watched the clock as it seemed to go slower and slower. Faintly I heard my name being called…

"Edward, will you and Emmett be participating in the bachelor auction for the event?" Jane asked from beside me.

I cleared my throat, slightly embarrassed that I'd been caught day dreaming.

"I will be. I'll check with Emmett and let you know about him tomorrow," I said quickly.

Marcus, the committee chairman, nodded, then declared he had somewhere else he needed to be, bringing the meeting to an end.

Jane perched on the edge of the long conference table after the meeting. I wasn't paying attention to anything but my watch while I got my things together. I looked up and realized that we were totally alone. Suddenly, everything was very uncomfortable.

Jane leaned back on her hands and crossed her legs. "I am very excited that you decided to sign up for the bachelor auction. I'll be sure to bring my check book," she said demurely as she leaned towards me and ran a perfectly manicured finger over my tie.

I laughed nervously, "Well, it's all for the kids so spend a lot."

I faked a polite smile, but when she leaned forward exposing her ample cleavage, I was out of there. I smiled as best I could and left the room.

Jane was a lot like Tanya: beautiful, from a good family, and totally obsessed with money and herself. She had been after me since Esme and I decided to become involved in the event. Her advances were never returned and were starting to become more then a little uncomfortable.

I had an overwhelming feeling she was going to consider money no object when bidding during the bachelor auction.

I pulled out my cell phone and sent a text to Emmett about the auction before I got in the car to go meet Bella.

She was there waiting for me with two cups of coffee and a couple of muffins. I kissed her cheek and sat down.

"I hope this is Ok. I thought you might be hungry after your meeting," she smiled her sweet smile as she handed me the make shift lunch.

"It's perfect. Thank you. You're pretty thoughtful, you know that?" I said, causing her to blush.

Every time her cheeks tinted pink, my stomach tightened with desire I hadn't felt in a very long time. I reached over and cupped her cheek in my hand. Her eyes closed, biting her lower lip. I kissed her forehead.

"I could get use to this..." she whispered.

I smiled. She put her hand over mine that covered her cheek.

"What if I want you to get use to it?" I asked her.

Bella's beautiful brown eyes opened and caught mine. She leaned over and kissed me gently. I groaned, deepening it slightly and wrapping my fingers into her long dark hair. She leaned away from me much too soon and leaned her forehead on mine.

My phone rang much too loudly in my pocket, causing Bella to burst into giggles.

"It's too easy to get caught up in you, Edward Masen. You better get that," she said as she pulled away from me and took a sip of her coffee.

"It's just more stuff for the charity auction this weekend," I smiled and took out my phone.

It was a text from Emmett saying he agreed to be in the auction, as well as Jasper.

"What are you auctioning off?" she inquired and bit into her muffin.

"Bachelors." I shrugged.

She laughed, "Am I going to have to win you?" She smiled wide.

"I thought I was trying to win you," I winked at her then sipped my coffee.

"What if some rich woman wins you and steals you away?" Bella asked.

I brushed the hair off her shoulder and smiled, "You'll have to be there to win me."

I kissed her jaw lightly and laid an invitation in her lap. She sighed when I leaned away from her. Too soon it was time for Bella to go back to work. We kissed goodbye and I watched her walk away.

Back at the show room, Esme was with some clients and Emmett was working at cleaning out the back room. This was an on going project for both of us since Aunt Esme considered everything a treasure and couldn't bear to part with anything she thought might be useful later.

I went back to talk to my cousin. As I got closer, I heard giggling and what could only be described as moaning. I knocked gently and after a few moments, Em opened the door.

Sitting on the rarely used desk was Rose. She smiled at me and hopped down.

"Hey Rose, how would you like to be my guest at a bachelor auction this weekend?" I asked her.

She pretended to mull it over. "That's sweet of you, Edward, but I've already been invited," she said as she held up a red invitation, "but I'll pass on the invitation to the girls....I am sure they'd be interested."

She gathered her things and, with a seductive wiggle of her hips, left the office. Rose was a woman that could only be classified as trouble in my book.

Em walked her out to her car. I shook my head and went out to my desk. Esme said goodbye to her clients and came over to me.

"I assume your date last night was with Bella?" she said.

I nodded with a big stupid grin I couldn't get rid of being answer enough to her question.

"Emmett told me you don't plan to tell her about Chicago ," Esme stated.

I looked up at her, "It's just money. It didn't change who I am."

I looked away from my aunt. In that moment, she reminded me too much of my mother.

"Edward, if you think you could get serious about this girl, then she deserves the truth," Esme gently pressed her index finger over my heart. "If you can trust her with this," she tapped my heart and continued, "then you can tell her the truth. Just think about it."

She gently patted my cheek and went back to work. I took the rest of the afternoon off and decided it was time for a walk.

The air was cold but it felt like the best way to clear my head. Esme had given me a lot to consider and I knew that she was right.

How could I ever explain to Bella the events that transpired that led me here? Could she ever understand? Before I told her about my past, I wanted to make her part of my present. I wanted to let her know that I didn't want anyone else.

In this short amount of time, I was falling head over heels for the girl I'd met on New Year's Eve. It was so hard to comprehend because I wasn't looking for this. I didn't go out that night to find someone but I did and before anymore moments passed I was going to find a way to make my feelings for her incredibly clear.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my cousin.

"Em, hey, I need your help. Meet me at home," I said as soon as he answered.

Emmett let out a long breath in reply.

"My thoughts exactly, I'll meet you there," he said and ended the call.

I turned around and went to my car. I drove as quickly as possible, running two red lights to get home just a little bit faster.

**A/n- Thank you for all the reviews and kind words. I hope you guys like where this is going and will keep reading, next chapter Edward has some confessions to make and we will hear a little from Alice. **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: You know the routine

Epov

Emmett and Jasper were waiting in the living room when I got home.

"I'm going to tell Bella," I announced.

It felt better saying it out loud. I threw my hands out to my sides and breathed in a deeply.

"About what?" Emmett looked at me confused.

"The money.... Chicago ....everything. I want to be totally honest with her," I told my cousin and Jasper what I decided.

"I want her to be mine before I tell her, though," I explained to Emmett.

He looked at me confused. I looked over at Jasper.

"I need Alice 's help," my face was pleading with Jasper to loan me his girlfriend.

"And you need Alice for that why?" he said.

I shook my head, "I need to know what's been done before. I want to do something original. I want to give her everything she's never had! I don't want to be another guy. I want to be the guy that she remembers for the rest of her life."

I ran my hands through my hair and loosened my tie.

Jasper laughed out loud, "She'll do it. She loves to meddle."

Jasper left the room to make the call. Emmett groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him and flung my tie and jacket over the back of the chair.

"Rose and I decided to be together, but something's off," his mouth formed a tight line before he told me more.

"I asked her about her previous relationships and she tensed up. Not just flinched, her whole body went stock still and then today she told me she doesn't do the relationship thing. All girls want the boyfriend thing, right?" he asked, his eyes pleading for answers.

I had never seen my cousin like this. He was tense, worried. I thought carefully about what to say to him and finally came up with something.

"Em, just be careful with her. When she trusts you, she'll tell you everything, I'm sure," I tried to sound reassuring.

He smiled slightly and went to his room. I knew then that he really cared about Rose. This wasn't a passing fling to Emmett, I hoped silently it wasn't to Rose either.

Jasper came back in the living with a huge smile on his face.

"She's on her way. She was shopping and she's stopping to help you. She must be really committed to Bella's happiness," he said with a big smile.

Jasper and I both laughed. I suddenly felt like crap because I had not even asked Jasper how things were going with Alice .

"How are you and Alice doing?" I quickly asked.

He took a long drink from his beer, then finally answered, "She's changed me. It's like I don't even see other woman anymore. She fills my vision completely." His face softened.

"I'm happy you're happy pal," I smiled and slapped his back.

He just chuckled and went to answer the door. Alice must have been close by or driven like a mad woman! She came bursting into the living room carrying several large department store bags. She handed one very full bag to Jasper, who took a seat while he went through it.

Alice gracefully sat down on the arm of his chair and began to rummage in another bag. She was pulling out men's clothes at an unnatural speed. The beaming smile never left her face.

"Hi, Edward, what can I help you with?" she asked as she handed me two shirts and a pair of jeans.

I looked at her oddly, which earned a hearty laugh from her.

"Sorry, I was shopping today and I saw some things that would look amazing on Jazz and then I was in the department so I mentally dressed all of you. I have clothes for Emmett, too," she quickly explained.

She went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled for him to join us. She turned then bounced back in and sat on the arm of the chair next to her boyfriend while he looked over his clothes.

"You can try the stuff on later. What's up?" she asked me.

Emmett appeared in the living room and looked dejected when the bag she handed him wasn't food.

"I want to ask Bella to be my girlfriend, but I want to make a grand gesture," I explained as I paced the living room.

Alice's eyes followed me until I stopped in front of her to continue, "I need to know what kind of gestures men have made for her in the past. You've known her longer then me so I am asking for information."

She sprung up and clapped happily, "Oh, this is too easy!"

"Why do you say that? I'm finding it quiet hard actually," I told her. She brushed off my confusion.

"It's easy because, well, no man has ever done anything like that for Bella. We've been friends since we were kids. She was never popular, didn't date in high school but when we got to college, she dated a little but not much. She met Mike, who treated her like garbage, cheated on her and then asked her back right after she met you. She said no, of course," Alice stopped.

I am sure she was taken back by the furious look on my face.

"Asked her back? He cheated on her! He made her sad! He doesn't deserve her!" I fumed throwing arms above my head.

Alice snorted, "I know he doesn't. He told her he would rather have a plain girl because the girl he cheated on her with is shallow but beautiful."

I was fuming, "Bella is not plain! She's beautiful. That guy needs his eyes checked."

I sat down on the couch with my fore arms on my knees. Alice climbed off Jaspers chair and sat beside me.

"I can't believe no one has ever given her a little romance. It's sad," Alice said.

I nodded in agreement. "What should I do?" I asked her softly.

Alice mulled it over, then her big eyes lit up. "I've got it! How good is your aim?" she asked me.

Jasper laughed from his chair.

"Pretty good, I guess....why?" I replied.

Alice giggled and launched into a very elaborate plan to make Bella mine...

Later that night, underneath Bella's bedroom window, I played with the palm full of pebbles I gathered waiting until exactly five minutes to midnight. Alice assured me that this would be simple enough to get Bella's attention.

I took a deep breath and lightly started tossing rocks. Her bedroom light was off but on the second round of rocks, I saw a small light flicker. The window slid open and Bella's head popped out, surprised to see me.

"Are you crazy? It's like two degrees outside! Get in here!" she commanded, then laughed. Her laughter bounced off the trees in the most beautiful music I had ever heard. Her lush wavy brown hair fanned around her face.

"I can't, it's five minutes to midnight and I have to ask you something before another day goes by," I trailed off.

Bella closed the window and after a moment popped out of her back door. She was adorable in flannel pants and a hooded sweat shirt. I took her tiny hand in mine and pulled her into my arms. Her skin was beautiful against the freshly fallen snow.

"What did you want to ask me?" she questioned.

I kissed her softly, adoringly then laid my forehead on hers.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I whispered.

My heart was pounding, her hand went over my chest. I was embarrassed, sure she could feel it pounding like mad.

"Edward, there's nothing in the world that I want more," she answered.

Bella cradled my face in her hands and gave me a kiss so sweet and gentle it felt like we were made to kiss only each other.

Bpov

It was the single most romantic moment of my life. Edward threw rocks at my window to get me to come to him. Once I did, he caressed my face again and again, like I was the most precious thing in the world to him. It wasn't something I had ever experienced before. The mix of emotions was so over whelming. The lust I felt for him was incredible, nothing like it had ever coursed through my veins. When I was in his arms, it was sheer and total bliss. It felt like I had found what I was looking for my entire life, it all felt so right. I basked in the moment with him, loving the way his eyes looked into mine.

"I have something I want to share with you. Can we go inside?" he whispered.

I caressed his neck and whispered back, "Yes, of course, you can spend the night." I went scarlet there in the dark, surprised at my own suggestion.

He chuckled, "As much as I ache for you, and believe me I do, we have to talk. Tomorrow, if that's still what you want, I'll be at your mercy."

His palm held my cheek and caressed it gingerly. I nodded and led him in the apartment. He kept me close to his side, kissing my temple.

Edward took off his coat and sat down on the couch. I sat next to him. He seemed to be thinking, so I waited patiently for him to begin.

"There are things about me you don't know, things I haven't told many people. I want to tell you because I trust you. What I'm going to tell you, you can share freely with Alice and Rose. I don't like the idea of my friends and family lying for me," he whispered.

"Anything you tell me won't change anything. You'll still be you and I'll still want to be with you," I admitted.

He cocked his eyebrow, "You're sure?"

"Absolutely, fire away," I said with a smile as I sat up a little straighter and waited for him to begin.

He took a deep breath. I squeezed his hand in encouragement.

"Bella, I want to tell you my full background, so you can decide if you really want to be with me," Edward said with a somber look on his face.

"I don't understand," my brain could not process his statement.

He closed his eyes and began to speak again:

"My father was the best prosecutor in Chicago , he'd never lost a case in all of his years of service. My mother stayed home with me and I never wanted for anything. I loved my parents, the three of us were a team, always. Life was great until I was a junior in high school.

My father came up against a drug dealer from the south side. Dad wanted the conviction bad, he couldn't stand the idea of someone like that scumbag being out on the streets. The dealer was convicted and my father got him sentenced to 45 years to life. A few weeks after the sentencing, my father was in the parking garage going to his car and he was approached by the man's brother. The surveillance cameras show this man drawing a gun on my father, and car-jacking him.

The police searched for two days before finally finding my father's car parked at an interstate rest stop. My father was found dead in the trunk. My dad's murderer was never found, but we knew it was him."

Edward trailed off, so I squeezed his hand again. I was stunned, but didn't let him know, wanting to be supportive for him. He looked at me, his eyes so full of sadness, and started to speak again:

"Life was never the same after that. It was like my mother had died when my father did. She tried to stay strong for my sake, but it took it's toll on her emotionally, and physically. When I was a senior in college, my mom was diagnosed with breast cancer. She fought as hard as she could, but she died right after I graduated," Edward paused.

My hand was covering my mouth in total shock. He smiled slightly, as if to reassure me that things would be fine and continued:

"After she died, I knew she was with my father again, so that helped to make it just a little bit easier. Not that losing a parent is ever easy, let alone both of them. I was the only one left of our team, and I wanted to make my parents proud.

I became interested in studies involving nanotechnology when my mom was fighting her cancer. I went to graduate school, and started working on research to create a drug that uses nanobots to detect and fight cancer cells. Through graduate school, and eventually doctoral work, I developed my drug and took it to the big pharmaceutical companies. One of them bought it for seventy five million dollars and kept me on as a consultant at twenty five million a year.

The drug is in clinical trials now with the company running everything. I decided it was a good time to take a break. I missed my remaining family and wanted to get out of Chicago . So here I am," he stopped.

My eyes were wide with shock and disbelief. My new boyfriend just told me that he is looking for a way to cure cancer.....and he's a millionaire. One question remained for me.

"Why did you leave Chicago ? That's where you grew up," I asked him softly.

His face became harder, unreadable as he answered, "I was the city's newest millionaire and with my family's history, a real news story. I was told I needed to hire an assistant to keep everything in good working order and Tanya Denali came highly recommended. She was a great assistant until I made the mistake of getting involved with her.

We were the "it" couple of the Chicago elite. She posed for every picture and used my status and money to network herself to the top. I couldn't take it anymore, so I ended it."

Edward stopped talking, and just looked at me. I looked back, stunned at everything he just shared with me.

"It's a lot of baggage I know," he stated.

I shrugged, "It's only money. You're still you, I'm still me. I just have a couple questions."

"Go ahead, I will answer anything you ask," he said.

"Why do you work for Emmett's family?" I asked him.

He smiled, "Well, I really don't work for his family. Esme, Emmett and I are more like partners. I do charity work under the company's name so I can go undetected. Esme donates a fair amount as well."

I nodded in understanding. Edward's face was relaxing and he was breathing normally again.

"From the moment we met, I felt like I could trust you with everything. I'm sorry I didn't tell you immediately, but it's a tough subject for me," he said softly as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

I shivered at his touch and answered, "Thank you for telling me everything." I laid my head against his chest and laughed out loud.

"What's funny love?" Edward asked me softly.

"Oh, nothing. Most girls go out and look for millionaire boyfriends. I found one and didn't even know it," I confessed.

He smiled and kissed my forehead. I lifted my head up to look at him. His smile was dazzling. It dawned on me that this was the closest we had ever been physically, me here in his arms. I tried to forget that I was in a hoodie and ugly sleep pants while he dressed beautifully looking like a god among mortals. I sighed and closed my eyes, enjoying the moment.

He shifted so we were face to face.

"I want you to think about everything I told you. If you have any misgivings about getting involved with me once it sinks in, I will understand," he said gently.

"You're too beautiful. I...I don't understand, why me?" I said quietly.

He ran his fingers over the apple of my cheek and trailed it down my neck. My body trembled from the slight touch.

"Why wouldn't it be you? You're smart, sweet, funny, genuine," Edward stated.

"I'm average. Even with Rose and Alice's help I'll never be anything more then that." I sighed.

"You are gorgeous. Who ever said you were average is a blind idiot," he declared.

I smiled at his statement.

"It's late, and we both have to work tomorrow. I am serious about you thinking about what I told you. I know it's a lot to take in, I lived it and I still don't believe it sometimes. I am going to go so you can get to bed. I will call you tomorrow after work. Until then, sleep well honey," Edward said.

Before I could protest, he kissed my forehead and was out the door. I sat for a few moments, then got up, locked the front door, and shuffled off to bed.

Edward was right, it was a lot to take in. I didn't care about the money. I knew that absolutely. Edward really could work for his family and I wouldn't care. I laid awake in bed staring at the ceiling trying to make it all make sense. How did this sweet wonderful man come out of that awful situation with such a sweet nature? I don't know what I would of done if I had lost both of my parents the way he lost his. I always thought that my parents divorce was terrible and heartbreaking. It really didnt compare to his fathers murder and his mothers lost battle with breast cancer. I sat up and hugged my knees, resting my chin there and closing my eyes. I hated admitting to myself that another part of my own issues were that I was letting my own insecurities get in the way. I wondered what Tanya looked like, what she was like. I told myself over and over since he left that he didn't want her anymore, he wanted me and I should just let it go. I couldn't help but wonder how he went from a beauty that was on the social pages to a plain librarian. It was a stark contrast, one that I didn't want to point out to him because I was afraid he would see it too and realize I would never be good enough for him. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and went over everything again in my mind. Edward may have found a cure for cancer....he did charity work as his job..he was gorgeous.....and he was a millionaire. I unfolded my body and laid back down. I spent the night tossing and turning going over and re-over everything Edward said.

**A/n- Well he told her. Now how will she take it? Thanks for all the favorites, reviews, author alerts ect ect. You guys make it so easy to bring this to life. If you like what I am doing here check out my other stories. **


	8. Chapter 8

Bpov

It had been a nearly sleepless night and I really wasn't in the mood to be working but I didn't have a choice. The day went by at a snails pace. I wasn't sure if I was tired from lack of sleep or the rush of emotions the situation brought on. I was happy he'd shared such a personal experience with me but on the other hand I was dealing with feeling unworthy and extremely insignificant. My boyfriend was looking for a way to cure cancer and I couldn't program my TVIO. All day I had tortured my self with every woman that walked by. I compared myself to them in all the wrong ways, I knew it was unhealthy but I was feeling extremely insecure and couldn't help it. Every time I saw one of those beautiful down town woman in there designer suits and designer shoes I thought about how much better they would look next to Edward. When I couldn't take it anymore I left work early and went home. Alice was laying on the couch with her lap top. I dropped my keys and purse on the table.

"You, Missy ditched out on work early. I'm proud of you." Alice announced from behind her computer. Alice had the best job of all of us. As a freelance photographer she worked from home most of the time and made a nice pay check doing it. I plopped down next to her.

"What"s wrong?" Alice asked me, her pixie face full of concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you.." I laid back against the couch. Snuggling in closer to corner of it. Her laugh tinkled around the living room.

"Oh yeah. Try me." I sighed and looked up at the clock. It was almost four, Rose would be home soon and I might as well tell them together.

"I'm going to go change. I'll explain when Rose gets home.." I yawned and climbed off the couch slumping to the stairs. I tugged my tired body up the steps to my room and changed my clothes. I laid down for a few minutes in my hoodie and pants from the night before. My hoodie smelled softly like Edward and it made me smile. I closed my eyes and Edwards smiling face entered my mind. I missed him. I wrapped my arms tight over myself and hugged my knees against my stomach. Rose knocked lightly on my door and let herself in.

"I'm home. Alice said you wanted to talk to us." she said softly. I nodded but didn't look at her. I realized that Rose was much better suited to be by Edward's side. I moved off the bed when Rose went to change her clothes. Alice was waiting with her laptop in the same spot on the couch. I sat down on the floor. Rose came and sat down with Alice.

"Alright woman, spill it." Alice commanded.

"You are not going to believe it." I told them. Rose smiled slightly and folded her arms over her chest.

"Try us." Rose challenged. I leaned back on my hands.

"Edward is a multimillionaire who made his millions trying to cure cancer with nano technology after his mom died of breast cancer." I spat out in one breath. Alice and Rose's faces held the same expression of disbelief. Rose spoke first.

"That cant be right honey. He works for Emmett's family." she said. I nodded.

"I know he does but it's a cover. He likes to do charity work but he cant work as closely as wants to if he does it under his name so he appears to work for them handling his Aunt's various charitable donations." I looked at the floor.

"He's got all this money but he moved here to 'work' for Mrs. Cullen? That dosent make any sense." Alice commented. I sighed.

"I know it doesn't but there was this girl, Tanya Denali. She used Edward for his money and his press so he dumped her and moved here. He said they were the it couple of the social scene in Chicago." I couldn't meet the stares of my two best friends.

"What was her name again?"Alice asked sitting up a little higher on the couch.

"Tanya Denali." I replied softly. Even her name was gorgeous. Alice's fingers typed furiously over the keyboard. I got up on my knees.

"Ali what are you doing?" I asked her. She smiled wide.

"I am goggling the skank to see what was before you." she commented. Rose moved over behind her to see. I moved back down on to my bottom.

"I don't want to see." I said softly.

"You have got to be curious." Rose stated.

"Oh I found something!" Alice squealed.

"Playboy millionaire out with publicist, Tanya Denali at charity dinner to benefit Aids awareness." Rose read the caption under the photo then whistled.

"What? Is she that beautiful?" I asked sourly. Rose turned the computer to me. I squeezed my eyes shut tight trying not to look. The sick part of me won however and I did look. She was very tall and thin. Her strawberry blond hair was pulled away from her high sculpted cheek bones and full lips. She smiled at the cameras, Edward looked away. He was stunning in the picture of course.

"She's had a lot of work done." Rose told me. She came over and sat down next to me.

"First of all, this photo is totally airbrushed." Alice explained.

"Those my dear are fake. And she's had her nose and cheek bones done." Rose pointed at her breasts and then her other observations. I looked closer trying to see what my friends saw. All I saw was someone much better suited to be with Edward. Alice took back over the computer and looked at some more photos. She smiled brightly at one.

"Oh Bella. His mother was beautiful." Alice said softly. She turned the laptop so I could see and there was Elizabeth Mason. She was tall and fair with the same bronze colored hair as Edward. I noted immediately that he had her eyes. It was a family photo used for a news paper article about his father's murder. Alice read the article to us.

"His father was murdered?" Rose asked and her hand went to her mouth.

"Yeah.. He was a big time attorney and got a drug dealer locked up for life. The dealers brother killed Edward's dad." I shivered when I retold his tale and hugged my knees to my chest.

"they say it's never been solved." Alice said. I laid my chin on my knees.

"How does someone survive that?" I asked softly. Neither of them had an answer.

"So he's rich, successful, hot and he wants you. Why are you sitting here sulking with us?" Alice wanted to know.

"I'm not good enough for him." I said simply. Both of them started talking at once in an over whelming tidal wave of comments about my low self esteem.

"Guy's it's simple. He's smart. He's trying to cure cancer! He belongs with someone like Rose, Not like me." I wiped a stray tear from my cheek hoping they didn't notice. Rose stood up at once.

"Bella you deserve him just like he deserves to be happy." Rose took a deep breath and continued.

"Look at everything he's been through." she pointed to the article still up on Alice's computer. A thundering knock came from outside the front door. Alice answered it.

"Hi. Emmett." Alice's high voice rang. Rose was to busy telling me off for my own good to notice her boyfriend was there. He touched her shoulder softly, she turned and kissed his cheek.

"What did I interrupt? If you girls are fighting there really should be an inflatable ring and Jello involved." I heard a crack when Rose slapped Emmett in the back of the head.

"If he loves you and wants to be with you enough to trust you with this you have to let go of all your petty insecurities and let him in!" Rose said to me.

"Do you honestly think this could last? While he's attending charity fund raisers and benefits what am I supposed to do? Sit by and wait for him to meet someone that is better suited to him? That's asking to have my heart broken and I won't do it!"I told them. Alice closed her computer.

"I don't think you're giving Edward any credit at all." she stood up and went next to Rose. The two against one stance was familiar to me. Emmett came over and helped me from my sitting position on the floor and stood with me.

"He told you all of this because he loves you. He may not have said it but he does. Bella, you should of seen him yesterday. He was a wreck trying to figure out just the right way to ask you to be his. It was so important to him. No guy racks his brain like that for a girl he plans to use as a passing fancy until a model comes along." . My eyes turned to Alice.

"You saw him yesterday before he threw rocks at my window?" I asked her. She giggled.

"I did. He wanted to make sure what he did for you was never done before." She admitted.

"That's so sweet!" Rose commented. I shook my head.

"It doesn't change the fact that I wasn't made for this." I admitted. Rose groaned, clearly annoyed with my stubbornness.

"Maybe you weren't made for life styles of the rich and famous but maybe you were made for Edward." Rose cocked her head to one side.

"We are going to miss our movie. Rose go get ready. I'll talk to Bella." Emmett flashed her a grin. Rose rolled her eyes, giving him a small smile before she went up to her room.

"I'll go help her. Call me if you need me." Alice left us alone in the living room. Emmett regarded me carefully before he spoke.

"What's wrong?" it was a simple question with a complicated answer.

"Edward told me everything." I stated. Emmett let out a low whistle.

"Are you ok?" he asked me. I shook my head.

"Honey. It's only money and despite everything that's happened he's ok." Emmett smiled reassuringly.

"I don't care about the money and he turned out way better then ok. He's one of the most wonderful people Ive ever met." I sniffled and wiped my eyes again.

"Then what's the problem?" Em questioned.

" Getting involved with someone on Edward's level is asking for heart break" Em stared at me in total silence for a moment.

"Edward's level? What the hell does that even mean?" . I realized again how large he was. I knew he wouldn't hurt me but I still didn't want to make him mad.

"You know, his level, his league." I spread my arms out to my sides.

"You think Edward is out of your league?"Emmett asked me. I looked at the floor.

"Yeah I do." I said softly his face softened and he took a hold of my shoulders.

"He needs you. There isn't anything more to it then that. Something about you brings him to life. It's not about leagues or levels. He just needs you."Emmett smiled. I sniffed again. Rose came down dressed to go out on there date.

"I'm really tired. I am going to go lay down." A few minutes later I laid down in my bed, totally and completely exhausted.

Epov

I called Bella again with no answer. That made four calls with no answer. I slumped down on my chair at the office and took off my tie. Slinging it on my desk. My phone beeped with a text message.

_Go to Bella's and see her NOW! - Em._

I dialed him back and waited impatiently for him to answer. I was shocked when someone else answered his phone.

"Hello Edward!" Rose greeted me.

"Uh hey Rose. What's going on?" I asked cautiously. She sighed and I could clearly tell she was annoyed.

"Em and I are on our way out to dinner. Bella's all upset." I could hear my cousin asking for the phone and Rose shoving his hand away.

"Oh god she doesn't want me anymore does she? I knew telling her everything about my past was going to make myself vulnerable to being hurt by her but I never actually thought she'd stop seeing me. I thought I could trust her." Rose surprised me by laughing.

"Um no she thinks she isn't good enough for you and she cried herself to sleep over it." I sucked in a sharp breath.

" Why does she think that?" I couldn't imagine a more beautiful warm caring woman then Bella. She was exactly what I wanted.

"I think she's just beating herself up." I didn't want that for Bella. I had to find a way to help her. I said goodbye to Rose and went to Bella's house.

Alice answered the door and urged me to be quiet with a finger placed to her lips.

"Sorry I don't want to wake her. She didn't sleep well and she's been emotional all day." Alice led me over to the couch, the laptop on the coffee table showed an article from the Chicago Sun about my family. Alice noticed that I saw it and shut it quickly.

"So you know everything then?" I asked her softly.

"I am really sorry about your parents Edward." she replied. I should be use to people giving me there condolences by now but it never got easier. I gave her a tight smile.

"I didn't think you guys would search me out on the INTERNET." I raised an eyebrow. Alice blushed..

"That was my fault and I apologize. I'm afraid I made things worse." Alice explained everything to me and when she was done my eyes went to the stairs. I wondered if Bella could hear us or if she was still sleeping. I wanted to see her, I wanted to make this ok.

"What can I do Alice?" I asked. She smiled slightly.

"I think the best thing is just to tell her how you feel. Her main worry is that she's not going to be enough." Alice stood up putting on her coat.

"I am going to your place. Rose and Em are out to dinner. Take this time alone with her to try and make it better." She ruffled my hair and left. I took a deep breath and went to Bella's room. She was turned on her side facing me. She laid on top of her covers hugging her knees slightly. I could see that her angel's face was covered in splotch marks. I caressed them gently and sat on the edge of her bed. I had to remind myself that there would be time to watch her sleep later.

"Bella? Wake up love. I need to speak with you." I brushed a stray hair off her face. She shivered in her sleep and smiled.

"Oh Edward." she sighed. Bella rolled over on to her back, leaning her head back, eyes still closed. I thought she was waking up but I could see now she was very much still asleep.. I smiled. She was dreaming about me and if her tiny sounds were any indication it was a very nice dream. Her tiny hand moved into her hair. Her sweat shirt rode up high on her body, I could see her lean flat stomach tremble as she took in a raged breath. I couldn't take anymore, I kissed her lips lightly. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Am I dreaming?" she asked me, still groggy.

"No baby, you aren't. Can we talk?" she nodded her head yes and sat up slowly. I scooted closer to her.

"I heard you had a rough day." my voice was low, trying to be soothing. Her eyes didn't meet mine. My fingers gently stroked her cheeks.

"Bella, you are everything I want. I know we haven't known each other long but I know we could be happy together." Her eyes met mine, for a moment I forgot to breath. She leaned her face into my hand and took a shuddering breath.

"I'm scared." she admitted. I moved over, kicked my shoes off and laid down with her. She snuggled over on to my chest. For the first time all day my body relaxed.

"What are you scared of love?" I gently stroked her arm. Her tiny fingers played with the buttons on my shirt..

"I don't want to get hurt again. I don't want to fall in love with you and find out I'm not enough." Her voice was so low and sad, my heart ached when she spoke. .

"I cant imagine ever hurting you. I think it would break my heart as much as yours. "I kissed her forehead gently. Bella turned her face up to mine. Acting on instinct alone I kissed her passionately. I poured everything I felt for her into the kiss, hoping to make her feel the words I never seemed to find. I broke the kiss, looking deep in her never ending brown eyes.

"I want to be with you." Bella's voice was just above a whisper. I smiled

I kissed her again.

"I'm not ever going to be like your girlfriends before." Having her so close to me was making it incredibly hard to concentrate.

"Thank god. They were nightmares." I laughed. She gave me a small smile that lifted the corner of her perfect lips.

"I don't have blond hair and long legs. I am totally average in every way." She was being so serious, it was adorable. I caressed her porcelain smooth skin.

"I don't want anyone but you and for the record I think your legs are perfect." I brushed the tip of my nose over the tip of hers.

"I prefer brunettes." I whispered. Bella laughed, running her hands down my chest.

I brushed my lips over her neck. She sighed happily.

"I want to make you feel beautiful. Let me try Bella, Please." I kissed her again. She ran her fingers into my hair. I broke the kiss, Bella exhaled slowly.

"I'm going to get my heart broken but when you kiss me like that I can't seem to care." she looked at me from under her lashes. My heart pounded in my chest. I wanted to take her. I wanted to make love to her in the most primal way, I wanted to physically make her mine. I looked down into her big brown eyes and knew that wasn't what she needed. She needed to be loved and to fall in love. I knew at that moment, when I could restrain myself for her sake that I was falling in love with her. I grinned at her but didn't tell her. It was to fast. Being in love again was something Bella had to come to on her own but when she did I'd be ready for her.

"I promise. I am going to do my very best to keep your heart safe. As long as it's mine." I caressed her cheek. She snuggled closer to me, she smelled like heaven.

"It's yours. Has been since the moment we met." she announced. I stroked her back.

"This will be our first night as an official couple." I observed with a smile. I loved the way it sounded, her and I together, a real couple.

"What would you like to do?" she wondered. I knew exactly what I wanted to do.

"I want to order Chinese and learn all about you." I informed her. Her face flushed.

"I'm not very interesting." Bella said. I pulled her up higher into my arms and chuckled.

"That's what _you_ think." We both laughed.

Bpov

Edward and I sat on the living room floor, eating Chinese straight from the container. He said he wanted to learn everything about me, he questioned me endlessly on everything from when I learned to walk and talk to who my favorite professors were in college. I leaned back on my hands and smiled at him, waiting for another question.

"It's time to get serious." he gave me my favorite crooked smile.

"I'm in. ask away." I challenged.

"Past boyfriends, first to present, Go!" he sat his sweet and sour chicken on the table and mimicked my position. He rubbed his sock clad toe over the arch of my bare foot.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." I teased, moving my foot against his. He blushed.

"My first girlfriends name was Irina, I was 14 and then Tanya and now you." he licked his lower lip before he took another drink of his wine. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Jake was my first kiss, Mike was my first boyfriend and now you." I took a sip of my wine hoping he didn't want to know details.

"Who's a better kisser, me or Jake?" he teased. I laughed.

"Oh you. Trust me. He was all tongues and hands and blah!" I stuck my tongue out for dramatic effect. Edward seemed pleased by that. He ran his foot up my calf. I bit my lower lip to stifle a moan.

"And your current boyfriend, how does he rank among the rest?" Edward got a wicked glimmer in his eyes when he was being playful. The more I saw it the more it turned me on.

"I think he's my favorite of all my boyfriends." I bit my lower lip and grinned. Edward sat his glass and food aside. He moved up on to his hands and knees and crawled to me. I pulled my legs up giving him room. He took my wrist and pulled me up on my knees, he came up on his and we met chest to chest.

"Why is he your favorite?" Edward wondered out loud. He brushed his lips over mine. My stomach tightened, my nipples puckered. There was something about just the slightest touch from him that turned me on.

"He's my favorite because he's sweet..." Edward kissed me. His magic hands ran over my sides lightly. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And he's kind....generous....amazing kisser.....loves his family.....puts up with my meddling, internet searching friends." I smiled at him. My heart skipped a beat when he looked in my eyes.

"Well you know my new girlfriend is pretty incredible." Edward ran the back of his fingers over my cheek.

"Oh is she?" I flirted. He bit his lip and nodded solemnly.

"She's beautiful, sweet, kind, sexy, charming. I could go on and on but I don't want you to get jealous."he chuckled. I ran my fingers over the back of his head, playing with his thick copper hair.

"Stay the night with me." I whispered on impulse. His smile was bashful and sweet.

"Yes but all we are going to do is sleep." he whispered still looking in my eyes.

"Love, I am going to be extra careful with you and that includes doing everything in a certain order." he told me. I listened intently for more of his explanation.

"I know you've been hurt and I know the jerk that hurt you made it all about your looks. To me you are gorgeous but I want to make sure I show how wonderful I think you are before I make love to you." he murmured.

"Edward, you don't have to stroke my ego. I'm a big girl." I murmured back. His mouth pulled up at one corner.

"You are a big girl with a bigger heart and I am going to take care of it remember?" he kissed both of my cheeks softly.

"Just stick with me. I promise when the time is right, it's gonna be you and me."his words made my skin tingle with anticipation. I nodded accepting his statement. He kissed me again. It was loving and tender, but there was want behind it. He wanted me....that was hard for my body and my mind to come to terms with. I broke the kiss with smaller ones and smiled against his mouth.

"What's first in this perfect order of yours?" I asked softly, he held me tighter and took a deep breath.

Edward looked deep into my eyes, he took my breath away.

"Will you come to dinner with my family Friday night? It's nothing formal. My Aunt loves to cook and she always makes to much....You'll be sitting with my uncle at the auction anyway..." Edward babbled nervously. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Yes. I'll come to dinner." I smiled. Edward kissed the palm of my hand before I removed it from his mouth. Edward pulled me down on the floor and kissing me endlessly before we spent our first night together.

_**A/N-**_ Hi guys. I wanted to thank everyone who read, favorited,author alerted and reviewed my story. It makes everything so much easier and it's a real treat to wake up in the morning to kind reviews. I wanted to apologize also because this chapter was not proof read by my beta and I am fully aware there are mistakes. I don't write to be grammatically perfect, I write to tell a story and give you all some juicy Edward/Bella moments. Next chapter it's meet the Cullen's and the bachelor auction. Remember, reviews are like cookies, you can't eat just one. :)


	9. Chapter 9

I dont own twilight, I just wish I did.

Bpov

I was having the most delicious dream. Edward was laying in my bed with me. Whispering to me about how beautiful I am when I'm sleeping and how he could watch me sleep forever. It was such a beautiful dream that when the alarm went off I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes and make it all end. I rolled over on my side deciding that another moment wouldn't hurt anything...that's when I felt him. My eyes popped open to see his smiling face. His hair was all over the place and his eyes were still heavy with sleep...or lust. Every fiber of my being hoped for the latter. I sat up in bed a little, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Good morning." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Good morning love. How did you sleep?" he asked me. I grinned.

"I slept very well but I think it was all thanks to my bed buddy." I snuggled into his side.

"What time do you have to be at work?"Edward wondered aloud.

"I'm off today." I sighed sadly knowing that because of the event he was planning this weekend he would have to go to work today and leave me all alone.

"I can't miss work today but I do have an idea." he mused.. I listened intently.

"I would like you to come to work with me today."he announced.

"What is this 'national take your girlfriend to work' day?" I giggled. Edward smiled brightly at me. It was hard to breath when he did that.

"I have to go to the ball room today and over see most of the preparations for the auction. I would love for you to come see what we've done." He blushed slightly. I kissed his cheek softly.

"I'd love to. What time do I need to be ready?" I started to climb out of bed, Edward snaked his arm around my waist and snuggled us down into the bed. I pulled the blankets tighter over us.

"I don't have to be there until eleven so we can stay in bed a little while longer." I wasn't normally one for laying in bed all day but when a gorgeous man asks you to stay in bed with him, you generally just comply.

After a leisurely morning in bed kissing lazily. I got up and went into the bathroom to get ready for the day. I smelled fresh coffee coming up the stairs. After I was presentable I went downstairs so I wouldn't make Edward late. I was so excited to see what he did. It seemed to mean so much to him. He was on his cell phone tapping his finger impatiently on the counter while my ancient coffee maker did it's thing.

"I understand that but the roses are nicer. Esme Cullen agrees with me I can assure you." he rolled his eyes to no one when he dropped his Aunt's name. I smiled and got us both a travel mug from the cabinet.. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled slowly.

"I understand that. Truly I do but Cullen Renovations is sponsoring this event and we want to keep this classy and elegant. Esme Cullen has a very specific vision for this event and as her Event and Donations advisor I intend to see her wishes through." his voice was firm to whomever he was arguing with. I made us each a cup of coffee. I added cream and sugar to mine but left Edward's black. He finally smiled in a small triumph and thanked the unknown caller before he hung up.

"What was that all about?" I asked him. He wrapped his arms around my waist, in turn I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Stupid hotel was arguing with me about the center pieces for the auction. We've never used them before, I just had to lay the law down with them a little." He looked deep in my eyes when he spoke.

"I hope you don't think I am total shit for dropping my aunt's name like that. If this were Chicago I wouldn't have to. I don't have any pull here and some time's it's really annoying." he held me a little tighter while he talked. I didn't mind at all.

"What kind of center pieces does 'Cullen renovations' want?" I used air quotes when I mentioned the company name. I knew that was code for Edward and his Aunt.

"We want simple small arrangements of red and pink roses. The whole thing is red and pink since it's the lead up event to the pink and white ball. I bet you can guess what the color scheme is there?" Edward laughed. The sound made my world light up.

"Hmmmm let me guess....Pink and white?" I said sarcastically. We both laughed and took our coffee to the car. Edward needed to go to his apartment and change since he'd spent the night with me and didn't have a change of clothes. Edward's apartment was much cleaner then I'd anticipated with three guys living in a three bedroom townhouse. Edward kissed me softly and sprinted up the stairs to shower and change. I sat down in a large brown leather recliner and sipped my coffee. I was waiting quietly for Edward when I felt something bounce off the top off my head. A paper wod landed at my feet.

"Yes! Perfect bounce." Emmett was standing in the hallway rather pleased with him self. I stood up and glowered at him..

"Didn't anyone ever teach you it's not nice to throw things at girls?" I asked seriously. He grinned and walked into the kitchen. I moved myself over to a barstool and perched my elbows on the counter.

"Did my cousin manage to get you breakfast this morning or is he making starve?" Emmett slid a bowl in front of me and then a box of cereal. I poured some for myself then for Emmett.

"Your cousin is a perfect gentlemen. We didn't have time for breakfast though." I dug into my lucky charms like a starving man. Emmett looked like he wanted to say something.

"Emmett spit it out." I encouraged.

"What do you know about Rose's boyfriend from high school?" he asked me softly. My back stiffened. He was asking me about Royce and I didn't know what to say.

"She hasn't told you anything?" I wondered out loud.

"She hasn't but I'd like to know what happened because I think it really messed with her." he had no idea how badly it messed with her. Rose was often referred to as an ice queen, she didn't like to be touched. Alice and I could hug her but mostly she came to us when she needed that. Rose had her reasons for not telling Emmett and I didn't want to be the one to relay that story to him.

"She said she doesn't do the relationship thing but we are trying. I want to be with her but there's something she isn't telling me that is keeping her from getting close enough for me to touch her." he said I raised my eye brow at him and ate my cereal. He groaned.

"I mean touching in an non sexual way. Jeez Louise get your mind out of the gutter." he chided me. I blushed slightly. Edward appeared at the bottom of the stairs wearing a polo with his companies logo on it. He kissed me gently on the lips. I gave an inward sigh and smiled against his mouth..

"You two are gross. I'll see you at the hotel." Emmett announced and left us to our selves. Edward leaned away from me.

"I have a present for you." He presented me with a navy blue polo like the black one he wore.

"I feel so official!" I announced with a giggle.

"You are going to be my assistant for the day. I thought you should look the part." Edward helped me down and into the small bathroom downstairs to change my shirt. After I changed we headed off to the hotel.

Epov

The way Bella's little face lit up over something as simple as a shirt with the company logo on it was exactly why I was falling in love with her. I knew deep down she really truly didn't care about the money and she may not have been falling in love with me yet but I was falling fast and hard for her. Taking her with me to work was not something I had ever done before, not even with Tanya. We were together for three years and she never once saw the inner workings of what it took to put on an event this size. She was always more interested in the end result, and of course all the attention she received when she walked into the events with me. I was trying to let my bitterness towards her go but admitting she had used me to get ahead was a hard pill swallow. It honestly just made me admire Bella more. She wasn't the kind of person that ever used anyone. When we walked into the hotel we were greeted by the event staff. I introduced Bella to everyone as my assistant for the event. She bit back a laugh and looked at her shoes. When the staff dispersed to there individual jobs I turned to Bella and showed her some sketches of the arrangements we discussed earlier. She nodded in approval over the things we already had planned. Emmett came over to us and put his arm around my girl.

"Did you finish your bio yet? Mom is freaking out." he asked me. I groaned.

"No I forgot. I'll do it tonight." Emmett nodded, ruffled Bella's hair and went back to setting up the stage.

"Why do you have to have a bio?" she questioned.

"Well Aunt Esme is going to be master of ceremonies for the event and she decided we need to write a little blurb about ourselves so she can read it when we walk on the stage to be bid on." I flushed slightly at the idea of being bid on. I had never participated in something like this before and I wasn't sure what to write or what to do.

"Why don't I do it?" she offered shyly. I will admit I was more then a little curious to see what she'd write. I rifled through my papers and gave her the work sheet Aunt Esme made up for us. She smiled and sat down at the nearest table to get to work. I watched her from across the room for the next hour or so. She was concentrating on that piece of paper like she was trying to re write Shakespeare. Emmett helped me stuff gift bags with the donated items from other sponsors.

"What's Bella doing?" My cousin asked. I blushed a little.

"She's writing my bio for me." she looked up at me just then and gave a little wave and a big smile. She looked like she was truly having fun working on it for me.

"I wish I had thought of that. I wrote mine myself. I am sure it sounds shitty." Emmett pulled his from his back pocket and handed it over. I read it silently.

"Well I don't think this is going to make us any money. It's a good thing you have your looks." he punched me in the arm hard. I rubbed the sore spot.

"Emmett Cullen it's not nice to beat on your family." Rose's voice rang from the doorway of the ballroom.

"Hey baby! What are you doing here?" Em ran to her sweeping her up off the floor in a crushing hug.

"I came to see if I could take you hard working boys to lunch." She beamed up at Emmett. I looked at my cousin for a moment trying to decide whether to accept or decline, thinking they may want to be alone.

"I think that's a great idea. Why don't you go pry Bella away from her forced labor and we will meet you over in the restaurant." Em kissed her cheek and showed her the elegant restaurant across the lobby.

"Bella's here?" Rose asked. I grinned.

"Yeah I kind of made it take your girlfriend to work day." I didn't want to admit to Rose that I wasn't ready to spend a day without Bella after she had slept against my chest all night.

"That's sweet Edward, I'll go get her." she walked over to Bella. They hugged like it had been years since they'd seen each other rather then hours. I watched while Bella animatedly talked to Rose.

"Dude we gotta talk." Em put his arm around my shoulders steering me to the restaurant.

"Sure, what's up?" We made our way across the lobby and got seated at a booth in the back.

"I talked to my mom this morning and I'm a little worried." Em was entirely serious.

"Why are you worried?" anyone that had seen Bella and I together today would know I wouldn't hurt her for anything and Aunt Esme knew I was bringing her to dinner Friday night.

"Mom said the last auction she held like this got some really high bids and the whole thing sort of got out of hand." Em rubbed the back of his neck tensely. It was a family trait. We both did it in times of stress or embarrassment.

"How out of hand?" I questioned. I could see where he was going with this.

"Upwards of thirty thousand dollars. Now I don't know but I have a feeling none of those girls have an extra thirty thousand dollars lying around. I know I sure as hell don't." I gaped at him

"Who the hell spends that kind of money on a single date?" I asked, that's when it hit me, Jane Volterra would. To her money was no object and she could throw it around freely as she saw fit. Bella would never throw around that kind of change even if she did have it to spend. If Jane won I would be obligated to go on one date with her and also I'd have to take her to the ball. Not to mention it would crush what little self esteem Bella had. I knew Bella would never let me give her a credit card and just turn her loose so I would have to be sneaky about it.

"I think I may need a little help with this one. You in?" I asked my cousin. He grinned and rubbed his palms together.

"What's the plan?" he asked conspiratorially. I was about to tell him but we were joined by two lovely ladies for lunch and it would have to wait.

Bpov

I sprang up and hugged Rose, quickly telling her all about my night and my morning so far. I showed her my shirt with pride.

"How was your date last night?" I was curious to find out what happened because Edward and I didn't go to bed until after one am and Rose still wasn't home yet. Alice had called and said she would be at Jasper's so I didn't worry.

"It was nice. He's so easy to be with. We sat in his jeep with the radio on and talked for hours about his family and his work. My work and you guys...I really like him." Her face was a mixture of total happiness and sadness. I knew there was a 'but' coming.

"So what's the problem?" I sat her down at my little table and took her hand in mine.

"He's from this great supportive family, how do I explain why I don't have anyone?" Rose's circumstances weren't of her choice and even without her family she had made a nice life for herself , yet she always seemed ashamed that she didn't really have a family to call her own.

"Rose, we decided along time ago that we would be each other's family. You will always have Alice and Me." I squeezed her hand tightly in mine. I could see the tears forming in her eyes.

"How do I tell him I'm damaged goods?" she sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Hey! You are not damaged goods. You are perfectly intact goods! Don't let those asshole's that raised you let you think any different." I hugged her close and rubbed her hair the same way she always did for me. It felt good to be the one giving comfort instead of receiving it for once.

"How did you learn to be so good at all this comforting stuff?" she asked me.

"I learned from the best." I informed her. After a short trip to the ladies room it was off to lunch.

Edward and Emmett kept us laughing all through lunch. I loved to watch the way they related to one another. They were more like brothers then cousins. Emmett was telling us a story about Edward trying to talk to a girl they met at the beach one summer but we were interrupted.

"Sir, The florist is here with the arrangement." A member of the staff informed him.

"Thank you, I'll be right in." He stood up and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry love, I have to go take care of this." he said softly.

"I'll come with you." I offered. He smiled.

"No you finish your lunch. Meet me in there when you're done." He made his apologies and good bye's to Rose and Em then he was back to work.

"It never ends with him. Since he moved here all he does is work." Em told me. One of the things I noticed about Edward today was his drive. When he set out to do something he didn't stop the job until it was finished. It was an admirable quality especially because he used it to help others.

"He's doing this to help other people. I don't mind if he had to skip out on lunch early." I shrugged with one shoulder. Emmett smiled.

"Speaking of helping others. I was wondering if I could get a little help with my bio." his cheeks tinted pink. He slid the paper to me. I read it silently and grimaced.

"Oh you do need help." I told him. Rose snickered. For the rest of lunch I helped Emmett with his bio. When we were done I had Edward's lunch boxed up and carried it back into him while Rose and Em said goodbye. I saw Edward at the far end of the room rubbing the back of his neck and staring at the ceiling. He appeared to be losing an argument with a short blond.

"Oh great. She's here." Em said behind me. I couldn't help but pick out the disdain in his statement.

"Who is she?" Em slung his arm around me while he explained.

"Jane Volterra. She's on the board of directors at the hospital. She's been after Edward since we got involved with the event." Em's body stiffened, he knew he had said to much.

"Oh." was all I could offer to the discussion. She looked like one of those woman that belonged by his side. The kind of woman that knew something about what she was doing here. All day I felt like I belonged here with him but now I felt uncomfortable and out of place.

"He doesn't want her you know. He wants you." Em gave me a one armed hug and dragged me over to them. I tried to walk slow to avoid the situation but Em was having none of that.

"What's the problem?" Em asked his cousin.

"The problem is these arrangements are to small. They don't do anything for the atmosphere of the room." Jane answered. The florist nodded in agreement.

"The arrangements that you were arguing about this morning?" I looked up at Edward.

"Jane didn't like the ones that were designed.. She changed them and instructed the hotel staff to use the one's she picked out." he explained.

"Now it's to late to order new flowers and Mr. Masen doesn't like them." the florist interjected.

"I have an idea." I said timidly. Emmett smiled beside me.

"By all means, please share." Jane narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well flowers are expensive and since it's to late to order new ones why not just do red candles in hurricane lamps on gold plates." I was shaking in my shoes, literally. I wrung my hands in front of me while I spoke not wanting to meet anyone's eyes.

"Do you work here?" she asked indigently. I kept my eyes on my shoes. Edward reached for my hand and I let him take it.

"Jane this is my girlfriend Bella, she's helping out for the day." I think Edward expected us to shake hands but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. Jane crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am sure that hurricane lamps looked great at what ever po dunk wedding you attended last but they don't work here. This a million dollar fund raiser not a back woods shot gun wedding." her voice was like ice. I wanted to turn and run away feeling utterly stupid for even opening my mouth.

"I like Bella's idea, don't you Edward?" Em said. His tone was confident and sure.

"I do like the idea. Let's move forward with Bella's suggestion." He clapped his hands and four members of the hotel staff came to his side. He presence was commanding in and of it's self but to see him take charge was a real turn on.

"Um Bella, why don't you come help me stuff gift bags." Em took my elbow walking me to the other side of the ball room.

"Sorry to drag you away but I think one pissing contest with Jane is enough for the day." he grinned.

"I think it was enough for a life time. Thank you for backing me up Em." I gave him my best smile even though she was still in the room and I was truly feeling much less then confident.

Epov

I really did like Bella's suggestion. It was just a bonus that it pissed Jane off. I smiled at my cousin and my girlfriend talking animatedly across the room. Emmett was an easy person to get along with and it was nice to see he had taken to Bella so effortlessly. It made my heart ache to see her stare at her shoes when Jane rejected her idea. She was following me around the ball room as I put place cards on the tables.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Jane said simply like she was asking about the weather.

"We met on New Years." I said. I didn't want to give Jane any more information then what was necessary. I knew from experience that women like Jane stopped at nothing to get what they wanted and the less she knew the better.

"Edward, I know it isn't any of my business but..." she trailed off. I looked at her for the first time since Bella stepped away from us. She was sizing Bella up. I was grateful she was talking to Em and didn't seem to notice.

"Don't you think she's a little beneath you?" Jane asked me. I spun on her.

"Now you wait just a damn minute!" I demanded.

"No you wait Edward! Wake up! You are a smart talented business man and with the right woman on your arm you could go so far." Jane clearly didn't know anything about me and that was the way I wanted to keep it.

"I am very happy with Bella. If you don't have a function for being here please get the hell out of my ball room." I pointed to the door. Jane picked up her coat and bag.

"Edward don't think this is over. I will do whatever it takes to win you Saturday. One date with me and you will see what it's like to be out with someone of your class." she turned on her heel and left. I knew then and there what I had to do and I didn't care if Bella liked it or not.

A/n- Hi guys. Ok first things first, thank you for all your reviews and support. It means the world to me and I just cant say enough nice things. Seconds being second I wanted to apologize, I know I said the next chapter would be meet the Cullen's and the auction but I think this is better. I needed Bella to see what Edward does and how much of himself he puts into helping others. Also I wanted her to meet Jane. I didn't want them to just come up against each other is some random way. Bella needs to see the competition. Third things third, this chapter was not edited. I do not write to be perfect I write to tell a story and I am sorry if that bugs people.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

**Lemons ahead! (Celebrating 100 hundred reviews! Thank you all! I hope you like this!)**

Corrected A/n- a lot of you are going to get the email telling you this chapter was posted and go "She already posted that chapter, what gives?"I re-read it and I had to fix it. I added more detail and changed the lemon a little. Chapter 11 will be up shortly so look for that but until then......

Epov

Before I knew it the week was over and I was at the dress rehearsal for the auction. I was under strict instructions from Bella not to read my bio or Emmett's just turn them in to my Aunt and trust her. I was curious to see what she wrote but I figured I'd be surprised along with everyone else. Emmett was having an exceptional time flicking things at the back of my head as we waited in line to be called on stage. I glared at him over my shoulder.. He smiled sheepishly like he'd done nothing at all. Jasper ran in and took his spot in front of me.

"You're late. Esme is gonna kick your ass." I informed him. He just smiled.

"I was with Alice and the ass kicking will be totally worth it." I saw him stuff a thin piece of fabric in his pants pocket.

"Holy shit Jas, are those panties?" I was thinking it but Emmett got to be the one that said it. We all laughed which earned us a dirty look from Esme. We quieted down and waited our turn to be called..

"How does one end up with panties in there pockets in the middle of the day?" I asked him quietly. He grinned over his shoulder.

"I went out to where she was working today. We started kissing....one thing led to another..." his voice trailed off.

"You had sex in public in the middle of the day?" I hissed at him. Emmett must have had sonar bat hearing because he immediately broke out in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Yeah haven't you?" He laughed.. Esme called my name. I walked out on stage, paused at the end, smiled and walked back.

"Honey you can do better then that." Esme smiled at me earnestly.

"I walked. That was what I was told to do." I was unsure of what I had done wrong but clearly Aunt Esme wasn't pleased.

"Edward these woman are going to be paying a lot of money to go out on a date with you. Let's try and give them a little taste of what they are paying for." I looked at her with confusion..

"She wants you to strut Edward!" Emmett yelled from back stage.

"Yeah, shake what the good lord gave ya!" Jasper yelled much to my horror..

"You cannot be serious Aunt Esme.." my eyes were wide. Aunt Esme called for music and walked down the run way, giving me an example of what she wanted. I blushed from head to toe. Emmett, Jasper and some of the other volunteers cat called and whistled from backstage. From one of the tables I could hear my uncle whistle at her with pride.

"Got it Edward?" She asked me when she came back.

"Yes, just please don't ever do that in front of me again and for the love of god make sure they don't have my music Que set to 'I'm to sexy'." She patted my cheek gently and called for the next Bachelor. I hopped off the stage and found my uncle.

"I need to talk to you." I pulled out a chair and sat down laying my forearms on my knees.

"What's on your mind son?" Uncle Carlisle was like my surrogate father. Both my aunt and uncle were very involved in my life before and after the death of my father. At one point my mother was so distraught over losing him I almost went to live with them. I convinced my mother that I could take care of both of us and until she passed away that's exactly what I did.

"Bella, Alice and Rose are all coming to the auction tomorrow. I won't be able to sit with them so I was wondering if you could show them a good time." I smiled at the thought of my uncle surrounded by beautiful young woman. He grinned.

"It will be a hardship Edward but for you I will manage it." He was a kind man I knew he would take good care of the girls and more importantly I knew he wouldn't let anything happen to Bella.

I leaned in closer to him. "Uncle Carlisle there's one more thing. When Emmett, Jasper and I invited the girls to the auction we really didn't consider the finical rarefactions of what we were doing." He nodded.

"I take it none of these girls are millionaires?" he smiled.

"No they aren't. I am sure they have savings accounts they could drain or credit cards they could max out but I don't want any of them, especially Bella going to that point just to win." I pulled three envelopes from the back pocket of my pants.

"These are checks Written out of my personal account." I handed him the envelopes with there names written on the outside. Inside each of them I wrote a little note of explanation.

"Edward, are you sure she isn't going to find the gesture offensive?" he suggested.

"I thought of that. Bella will be a lot more offended if she looses me to Jane Volterra." I smiled weakly hoping I was right. Bella was weird about me paying for dinner, she definitely wasn't going to be thrilled over a blank check. Not to mention the token of my affection she was receiving tomorrow morning.

"I think this is a nice thing you're doing and I can't wait to meet her." Uncle Carlisle beamed. Whenever my Aunt or Uncle showed any kind of pride in what I did it made me miss my parents. I wondered some times what my life might have been like if they had lived to see me get to this place.

"All you have to do tomorrow is pass out the envelopes and if at any point Bella looks nervous about using it just give her a push." I instructed him.

"You must really dislike Jane Volterra to go to this much trouble to avoid dating her." he chuckled.

"It's not just that. I cant let Bella lose and then have to watch me complete my obligations. It would be humiliating." I tried every day to find ways to show Bella how hard I was falling for her and to have that all undone over something as stupid as money just wasn't worth it to me.

"I agree son. You better get going. We will see you at home." I hugged him for a moment. I was truly lucky to have a family that loved me enough to care about the girl I loved without even meeting her.

Bpov

My apartment felt like it was getting smaller and smaller waiting for Edward to pick me up to meet his family. Looking down at my blue button up shirt and jeans I worried I wasn't dressed right and thought about changing again. Where was Alice when you needed her? I busied myself with doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen until I heard him come in the front door. He had spent every night here for almost a week so we gave up the formality of knocking. He wrapped one arm around my waist and ran the other into my hair. Our lips met finally after a long day of being apart. I ran my hands down his chest sucking his lower lip into my mouth. He moaned, I rolled my hips into him. He rolled back. His hands moved down to my hips, he took them firmly and lifted me up on the counter. I held my parted knees tight on his hips. I moaned. He grinned against my lips.

"Miss me today?" his velvet voice was husky.. He ran his lips over my jaw and down my neck. I leaned my head back against the cabinet.

"I miss you everyday." I admitted. He pulled back and grinned widely at me.

"Good. That's what I like to hear." he ran his index finger down the bridge of my nose.

"We are going to miss dinner if we don't leave soon." I caressed his face gently. I really wanted to take him upstairs and use our time alone to show him just how much I missed him but I wanted to meet his family too. He helped me down and the butterflies in my stomach returned. He rubbed the tops of my arms gently.

"Are you nervous?" he asked sincerely.

"Yeah just a little." I laughed. He picked up my coat and helped me put it on. He placed a tiny kiss just below my earlobe.

"They are going to be absolutely in love with you." he whispered. I smiled at him over my shoulder. With a swift peck on the lips he ushered me out to his car. Edward laid his arm against the center console. I slipped my hand inside his. At a red light he turned my hand palm up, gently stroking my palm with his fingers. My fingers went limp under his.

"You like that?" he asked softly. I made the mistake of looking over at him. His eyes were sparking. I was completely dazzled.

"If you keep doing that it's going to be hard for me to sit through dinner with your family." I bit my lower lip. My stomach was churning with desire. He lifted my knuckles to his lips and smiled.

"Ok. I'll be good for now." he winked at me. My heart slammed into my rib cage. The Cullen's house was large and extremely beautiful. His Uncle and Emmett were sitting on the wrap around porch when we pulled up. Edward opened my door and helped me out. I was shaking when he pulled me into his side. Emmett and Carlisle met met us half way. Emmett crushed me with his hug.

"Hey....Mine." Edward pointed to me and made Emmett put me down.

"Bella this is my uncle. Uncle Carlisle this is my Bella." I blushed at his use of the word my.

"Oh my god she's adorable." Esme Cullen pushed her way past her young looking husband her son. We shook hands, I couldn't stop smiling. It was easy to see why Edward spent so much time with the three of them. Esme introduced herself, to inpatient to let Edward to do it for her. She took me in the house and tossed my coat to the boys.

"Mrs. Cullen you have a beautiful home." I said to her. She brought her hand over her heart.

"You are a dear. Come help me finish dinner. I believe the boys have a match to get back too." she raised her eye brow at Carlisle and Emmett..

"Bring it on pops I owned you at Wii tennis once, I'll own you again."Emmett said. The boys went into the living room. I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He urged me with his eyes to follow her.

"What can I do to help?" I looked around for something to do. Esme handed me a bottle of wine and a corkscrew..

"You can open that and tell me all about how you met my boys." I did as I was asked and poured us each of glass of red wine.

"Edward and I met on New Year's eve. My friends took me out, Alice sort of picked up Jasper. There were three of them and three of us. Edward and I just clicked." I wasn't usually so able to talk openly with people I had just met but Esme had a calming presence about her.

"That's so sweet. Was it love at first sight?" I smiled wide at her assumption remembering how Edward swayed slowly with me to the hard beat of the music. My heart swelled at the memory.

"I think so." She came over and cupped my cheek in her hand.

"Bella I know you and Edward haven't been together very long but you make him very very happy. He's just all a glow because of you." I fought back the tears that her kind words brought on. She went back to her cooking and she moved on to a lighter subject.

"Are you excited for the auction tomorrow?" she asked me. I smiled politely.

"How exactly does it work?" I asked her.

"You'll be given a paddle and when you see a man you want you just bid. When you win you get one date of your choosing and a guaranteed invitation to the pink and white ball on valentines day." she said. I nodded it seemed simple enough.

"And of course before the auction there's a cock tail hour and after there's dinner. Sort of get to know you time with your winnings." she smiled brightly. She reminded me of Edward's mother. Even though I had never met her and only seen one picture of her I felt this strange connection to Edward's mom. Esme looked a lot like her and she was as sweet as I had always hoped Elizabeth Masen would have been. I wanted to ask her so many things but I didn't know if that would bring up sad memories for her. She stopped cooking suddenly and reached into a high cabinet.

"I know this may be a bit soon but I have such a good feeling about the two of you." She slid a thick photo album in front of me.

"When My sister Elizabeth was told there wasn't anything else the doctors could do for her she became very aware of all the things in Edward's life she was going to miss." Esme gave me a watery smile and took a deep steadying breath. "She made this photo album. She told me that when Edward met the love of his life to show it to her. When Edward came over on New Year's day I knew I would be showing it to you." There weren't any words for what she was giving me. It wasn't just pictures, it was a look at Edward through his mother's eyes, it was acceptance into there family. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Thank you Esme." I hugged her tightly. She rubbed my back. Our embrace broke, she sat down beside me and showed me Edward's life. Inside the album there were pictures from every aspect of Edwards life, first school dance, high school graduation, Edward graduating from college, piano recitals, high school baseballs games. Elizabeth Masen loved her son so much that even when she knew she was dying and probably didn't have the strength to take care of herself she was still caring for Edward. Each picture had a story that Esme knew by heart. Some of them funny, some of them a little sad but all of them so Edward. She showed me a photo of Emmett, Jasper and Edward all about eighteen and covered in mud.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked with a smile. Esme pulled dinner from the oven.

"They like to wrestle. It's all fun and games until I am on my third coffee table in four months. I told them if you are going to ruff house take it outside. So they did, in the middle of a rain storm. The back yard was being re sodded and it was a giant mud pit. They were out there for hours tossing each other around." Esme threw her head back and laughed at the memory. I grinned down at the picture.

"Haha. I remember that day. I think I still have a bruise." Edward appeared silently behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned the page and there were Edward's prom pictures and graduation photos.

"You've always been this good looking?" I questioned. He smiled wide.

"It's my blessing and my curse." the corner of Edward's mouth turned up. My heart pounded in my chest. I was in love with Edward. There wasn't any denying it. He grabbed a coke from the fridge, kissed my cheek and went back into his uncle and cousin. I held my hand to my forehead.

"Dizzy?" Esme questioned with her back to me. I grinned widely.

"Yes and I feel like I'm having a heart attack but I cant stop smiling." I admitted to Edward's aunt. I know I shouldn't of been talking to her like this because I had just met her but there wasn't anything else I could do.

"That's love." she said softly. Esme handed me a stack of plates and silverware. I was happy she gave me something to do so I could have a minute to think. Everything was moving so much faster then I could of ever anticipated. With mike it took me months to figure out I was in love with him but it was nothing like this. I was always taking whatever he would give me no matter how small because I didn't think enough of myself to ask him for more. Mike wanted me to be the mousy quiet girl that stood by his side and never asked questions. Everything about what I had with Edward was so different. Edward wanted me to be myself, he wanted me by his side, not as window dressing or an accessory but as his partner, his equal. This was heart pounding, palms sweating undeniable need to be with Edward all the time. This was knowing that no matter what happened I'd stand by him as long as he wanted me too. I was going to fall off the deep end. I was going to throw myself out there and no matter what as long as I said the words to him I would never regret it.

I sat quietly during dinner trying to figure out the best way to say this to him. Blurting it out was always an option but when was the right time? We were in the car driving out of the neighborhood slowly. I saw it then, the park where Edward took me to dance on our first date.

"Edward pull over please.".My voice was cracking under the pressure of what I had to say. He pulled into a space and put the car in park. He leaned back in the drivers seat, taking his seat belt off. He closed his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked me. I smiled in the dark. It was pitch black in the car, he couldn't see me and I couldn't see him.

"Nothings wrong really." I looked down at my hands clasped firmly in my lap.

"You were basically a mute during dinner, you haven't said a word since we left my family.. Something must of happened, was it the photo album?" he worried. I smiled a little and answered truthfully.

"Yes." I said simply. He ran his hand through his hair.

"I told her it was to soon." In one swift movement I got out of the car and walked out into the empty park parking lot. It was all playing out in front of me. The perfect way that this should go. I kept my eyes down and heard Edward's car door slam. He came to stand in front of me. His arms crossed over his chest. I touched his arm gently to move them to his sides, trying to show him there wasn't anything to be defensive about..

"It's not just the photo album." I steadied my nerves and tried to calm my shaking knees. "it's waking up with you every morning and falling asleep against you at night. It's watching you work. It's watching you love the people in your life with your whole heart. It's knowing that I may never feel this way for anyone else as long as I live." the tears ran down my face before I could stop them. "I've never ever felt like this before and I don't know the right way to say this so I'll just say it. Edward, I am head over heels, falling off the deep end, totally in love with you." I snapped my mouth shut tight and waited for what seemed like an eternity for him to say something.

Edward gave me his crooked smile that made my heart ache. "I love you too." The earth stopped for us just for a moment standing there in that empty parking lot.

"You do?" I asked breathlessly. He took me in his arms and smiled down at me.

"It was love at first sight. When I sat down next to you on new years I wasn't looking for this. I didn't know someone as perfect as you existed for me but now that I've found you I am never ever going to let you get away." I closed my eyes and listened to Edward's sweet words. He kissed me with more passion and conviction then most people know in a life time. I balled my fists into his jacket holding him to me and deepened our kiss. Our tongues battled for dominance. His hands were under my jacket touching any inch of me his fingers could find. This was going to be a night for firsts in more ways then one.

Epov

I have no idea how we made it back to my apartment but we did. I could tell from the quiet that no one was home. I thanked whatever god allowed that to happen. I took Bella's coat off and then my own. I didn't know what she wanted and up until this point it was all just lusty kisses and heavy petting.

Bella took my face in her hands, her big brown eyes were wide with anticipation. She kissed me softly and stroked the apples of my cheeks. I wound my fingers into her hair. I licked her bottom lip lovingly. She moved her tiny nimble fingers down the center row of buttons of my shirt she got to the bottom and pulled my shirt out of my pants. I splayed my hands flat against her back. Stroking and caressing down her spine until I reached the sweet curve of her bottom. I moved my palms over the rounded flesh, kneading it gently in my hands.. She let out a whimper against my mouth.

When I pulled my lips from hers I could see by her lidded eyes that she as turned on. Our eyes locked, she ran her fingers over my bare chest. I grinned, every spot she touched left a tingling trail.

Bella kissed my bare chest sweetly as she pushed my shirt from my shoulders. I freed her from her shirt and kissed her neck. I licked and sucked over her collarbone down between her perfect breasts. She wound her fingers into my hair and tugged gently. I groaned and went down totally on my knees. She leaned her head back in a moan of pleasure as I took her breasts in my hands. I licked a hot trail over her creamy flesh and nipped at her hardened nipple with my teeth.

The lace of her bra felt amazing against my palms. My erection was already straining against my pants but when she moaned my name it became even harder. She whimpered and moaned, Making all the wonderful sounds I had always dreamed she would. My heart pounded in my chest when I undid her pants and let them fall to the floor. She stepped out of them. I noticed for the first time her matching black lace bra and panties. She shivered while my eyes roamed over her with unadulterated lust. My hands held her hips, I pulled her to me. Grazing my nose over her fragrant skin I licked her navel from my kneeling position in front of her. She ran her fingers into my hair again.

I licked my way back up her body. We kissed passionately and moved up the stairs slowly, never breaking away from what we needed most, each other. She unfastened my pants and I let them slide down my legs. I kicked off my pants and shoes leaving them on the stairs. She wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped mine around her back.

At the top of the stairs Bella turned us, pushing me into the wall. She purred happily kissing down my neck. She licked my Adams apple, I nearly lost it. She giggled musically and slipped her hand inside my boxers. Her tiny fingers barely fit around my gurth but she stroked me anyway. Base to tip and back again. My hips moved with her movements. She licked her lips. Bella moved down my chest with tiny kisses and long wet licks until she was on her knees in front of me. I wanted to tell her no, she didn't have to but my mouth couldn't say the words. When she lowered my boxers and took the tip of my cock in her mouth the only word my brain could form was her name. I called for her over and over.

Her mouth was hot and wet, her beautiful lips kissed and licked over my length. I looked down at my beautiful girl, Her eyes were closed, she had one hand on her breast and the other hand rubbing the back of my thigh. My head fell back against the wall, I couldn't hold on anymore.

I groaned loudly and came in her mouth. She moaned loudly, she never stopped licking, even when I panted her name. I pulled her up to me, the wide triumphant grin on her face made me smile. I picked her up and carried her to my room, pushed the door open and laid her back on the bed. No blankets, no covers were covering us. Neither one of us felt shy or awkward.

I pulled her black lace panties from her legs and tossed them behind me. I moved my hands down planting them on the bed on either side of her side of her head. She ground herself into me.

She was so wet already, she ready for me to love her. I tore my lips from hers and kissed her neck passionately. I swept my tongue over her skin, she was so warm and tasted so good. I groaned. Bella raised her bare leg over my hip grinding into me harder. Her had tilted back moaning.

"Edward please." she called. Hearing her call my name gave me a rush like nothing else. I was hard again almost instantly. I wanted to give her what she'd given me.

I kissed her lips and then licked down her chin moving lower down her chest Flicking open the front closure on her bra I took her breasts in my hands, lavishing her perfection in warm kisses. She writhed against the bed when I kissed her ribs, over her little navel again then finally I was at her center. I gently spread her thighs further apart. She planted her feet on the mattress exposing herself to me.

"You're beautiful." I whisper in awe. I spread her wet center open and take one long lick.

I heard her gasp. More honey trickled from her center. I caressed the outside of her thighs, putting my hands under her knees, pushing her legs up over my shoulders.

In a sweeping motion I circled her little bud with the tip of my tongue. Bella's fingers wound into my hair pushing my mouth closer to her. Very very gently I pulled the little bud into my mouth, scraping it with my teeth. With every nibble she became more and more wet.

I slipped my index and middle finger inside her warm opening. Curling my fingers inside of her, I licked, sucked, kissed every inch of her center until I felt her tense. I looked up and saw Bella still above me, back arched eyes wide with surprise. I smiled and moved my fingers in and out of her center. I felt her muscles clamp down and she's gone. She cried out moaning my name screaming for me to keep going. I moved in and out of her until I felt her center relax.

I crawled up her body kissing her hip bones.

"Edward?" she whisperd in a husky voice.

"Yes love?" I answered and cupped her perfect breasts again.

"That's never happened before." she said. I moved down laying at her side. She looked tired but happy. I kissed her sweaty forehead, loving the way she purred when my lips touched her in even the most gentle ways.

"what's never happened before?"

"I've never had an orgasm before." she blushed for the first time all night.

"Never?" I questioned with enthusiasm. She shook her head. I rolled her on top of me and ran my fingers into her hair, grinning. She took my bottom lip between her teeth licking it gently. I groaned against her sweet mouth. Bella shifted her hips and slipped down on to me. Her eyes opened with wide surprise again but she smiled, slow and lazy before she leaned down and kissed my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her and sat up. Never breaking our connection. She moved slowly pumping her hips up and down. I licked and sucked her collar bone while she was raised above me. My palms slid down her back over her hips and helped her pump up and down on top of me. She looked down at me and her hair swirled around our faces like a curtain between us and the rest of the world. I grunted and she moaned. I called her name she called mine. My heart pounded in my chest and I knew I couldn't wait much longer. Bella wrapped her fingers in my hair and drug my face to hers.

Our tongues collided when her second fall of the night came and she tensed up around me.

I ground out a curse against her lips. My body tensed , I shook violently and exploded.

Bpov

I snuggled on to Edward's chest, tracing a trail over his stomach with my fingers. There weren't any words for what just happened between us. I didn't want to break the silence and be the first one to speak. Edward and I are so in sync that he knows what I need and doesn't hesitate to give it to me.

"I love you." He whispers softly. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I love you too." I murmur back. I yawned , snuggling up closer to Edward. Deep in his chest he hummed the sweetest lullaby I've ever heard and before I could ask him where he heard it, I was warm, safe, extremely satisfied and fast asleep..

The bright winter light woke me up first. I sat up, wrapping the sheet over my chest. Edward was still sleeping heavily beside me. I slid out from underneath his arm.

"Come back and sleep some more. It's to early to get up." he whined.. I laughed and began looking for my clothes. His alarm clock read it was after ten am.

"It's not so early honey. It's after ten." Edward shot up immediately.

"I'm so frickin late! I was supposed to be at the hotel at seven am!" he ran, stark naked into the bathroom across the hall. I put on my bra quickly and looked for my panties. I heard the shower come on I thought about getting in with him for a moment but I knew that would only make him more late. I didn't know if Jasper and Emmett were home so I quickly threw on a pair of Edward's boxers and a shirt from the floor before I ran down the stairs. I nearly fell down the stairs twice before I hit the bottom and found our clothes folded neatly. Jasper snickered in the kitchen and waved at me. I gave him a tight smile and dashed back up the stairs with my clothes. Edward was out of the shower and dressing quickly in his room. I tossed my clothes on his bed and dressed as fast as I could. I got to my pants and realized I was missing something.

"Edward, where are my panties?" I got down and looked under the bed and night stand. He chuckled and helped me look. They were no where to be seen. I decided I could live without them and finished dressing. Before I could run down the stairs Edward caught my arm.

"I'm sorry about this. I wanted everything to be so perfect but I lost control." his voice was low, we could hear Em and Jasper downstairs. I kissed his cheek, "Last night was perfect. I'll take a redo on the morning though." we both laughed. He kissed me passionately like he had the night before. I wanted him again, it took everything in me to keep my mind right and pull away. "Next time we do this, which is going to have to be soon, I am going to make sure we can sleep in and you are getting breakfast in bed." he said. I leaned into him, laying my head on his chest. Jasper came up the stairs pushing past us gently. Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear, "Jasper had Alice's panties in his pocket yesterday so don't let the girls tease you, as soon as I find your panties I'll get them back to you." I snuggled in closer to him. My entire body warmed being so close to him. I leaned up on my tip toes and wrapped both arms around his neck, "you keep em. Whenever you see them you'll think of our first time. It may not be panties in your pocket in the middle of the day but it's definitely a start." we both laughed again.

I attempted to come in the house quietly on Saturday morning. I could hear the shower running upstairs and Alice chattering away happily on the phone. I tried to move quickly up the steps but the evil little pixie caught me.

"Stayed at his place, huh?" She chirped. I squeezed my eyes shut but refused to turn around.

"Yep. I did." I wanted to shout from the roof tops that Edward made my loins sing, I wanted to scream that he had blown my mind and nothing would ever be the same again. Most of all though, I wanted to know where Edward tossed my panties last night as I was currently commando. Rose appeared at the top of the stairs wrapped in a towel with soaking wet hair.

"Emmett called and wanted me to let you know that he found your panties in the hallway. Don't worry, he's gonna make Edward wash them and then give them back." She sang and went into her room. I was beyond horrified. Not only did the boys know but now Rose and Alice did too.

"Why were your panties in Edward's hallway?" Rose yelled through her bedroom door. I groaned and continued up the steps. Alice followed me of course.

"Yeah Bella why were your panties in Edward's hallway?" Alice, hating to be left out got in on the action. Rose laughed hysterically from her room."Why were your panties in Jasper's pocket yesterday?" I asked Alice. Alice gasped audibly. "Busted!" Rose yelled from her room. I opened my bedroom door and across my bed was a white garment bag.

"What's this?" I asked reaching for the hanger. Alice snatched it from me.

"It's nothing until you tell us about last night." she took the bag and hung it in the closet out of my reach. Rose came in my room dressed in an over sized t shirt and boxers.

"Edward's aunt showed me this picture album that his mom made for his future wife. I kind of lost my mind and told Edward I'm in love with him. We started kissing then we started touching and man he is really really good. I mean like the best ever. There are no words!" I exclaimed. Alice laughed and rolled her eyes. Rose sat down Indian style on my bed.

"Then what happened?" Rose asked. I moved over to my dresser and got out clean under things so I could shower.

"He loves me too. We're in love. Oh my god you guy's I'm in love!" I sang. I put my hand to my chest and leaned back against the dresser. Alice bounced and clapped for all her little body was worth. Rose was looking me over, she knew something was different.

"I know what's different." Alice giggled. I begged her with my eyes not to say it. Oh lord please don't let her say it.

"Edward made you come!" Alice was elated for me. I turned an entirely new shade of red.

"Bella finally! God he must be the one." Rose was off the bed in an instant they both hugged me tightly making what they referred to as the Bella sandwich. I let them get all there enthusiasm out of there system.

"May I please have my garment bag now?" I asked impatiently. Alice danced to the closet and handed it to me.

"I found this on sale at sak's. I thought it was perfect for your first event with Edward. If you don't like it you don't have to wear it but I thought it was perfect." Alice bit her lip nervously while I unzipped the bag. Inside was a black cocktail dress. The shoulders were black lace until it came just above my bust line then it was the black silk until it hit my knees. Rose cleared her throat. I turned and she handed me a shoe box. I took the lid off and inside were beautiful black satin heels with a rhinestone ankle clasp.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you guys are to much." I held the dress up against my body and moved over the oval mirror. The dress was beautiful and sexy. It was perfect for being with Edward. For once I would look like I belonged with him.

"So you like it?" Alice asked me. I nodded with a wide smile of approval. She clapped. Rose moved her fingers into my hair showing me how I could sweep it up out of my face. The doorbell rang. Alice danced down the stairs to answer it. All at once there was a shriek and then a loud laugh. Rose and I ran down stairs to see what was going on. Alice signed the clipboard and let the delivery men in. three delivery men brought in three different packages, one was marked for Alice, one was marked for Rose and one was marked for me. Alice picked up her box and tore away the lid. Inside under all the pink tissue paper was a small velvet box. Alice opened it and shrieked. She held up a white gold charm bracelet with her first initial one end and jaspers on the other. She read the card out loud.

"You've brought my life full circle and every time you see this you'll always know that in the end I was meant to meet you." she sighed when she read it. Rose helped her put her bracelet on and we all had a laugh when she clasped it and the A and J met. Jasper was so sweet...and so cheesy! Alice slid Rose's box in front of her. She pulled the lid away with trembling fingers. Inside under her tissue paper was a note. We had no secrets she read it out loud to us. "My dearest Rosalie, from the moment I met you I knew you were the one. I know sometimes it may seem like I can't ever find the right words to tell you how much I care for you but just know that I do. Ever since we met my world hasn't slowed down and you're the one that's making it spin.. You have me, mind, body and soul. Ever yours, Emmett." Rose brushed a tear away from her cheek and smiled. Rose didn't search for her present, she read her letter over again. I'd never seen Rose cry over a note before. Rose was use to getting flowers after dates and stuff but she never cried over them. Alice dug deeper in the box and found a small black velvet box. Rose opened it with shaking fingers and there was white gold necklace with an aquamarine pendent. She fastened it on her neck. I had a sneaking suspicion Alice and I were not the only two bitten by love. Alice pushed the last box to me. I tore away the lid and inside was a note and a little black box for me as well. "For my love, Just something to add to your natural beauty and grace. Ever mine, Ever thine,Ever ours. Love Edward." I clutched the note written in his own hand writing to my chest. I opened the little box slowly and found carat diamond earrings.

"Bella don't give him a hard time about it. He knows you hate it when he spends money but he wanted to give you gift that would make you feel more confident." Alice said.

"You knew about this?" Rose accused her with a grin.

"Jasper told me someone needed to be home this morning, that's why I stayed home last night. I didn't know it was going to be all this." she motioned to the boxes.

"The boys don't do anything half way do they?" Rose whispered and looked over her letter again. I grinned to myself and ran my finger over my earrings.

"Nope they sure don't." I laughed.

The dress was tight in all the right places and ended just above my knee. I looked at myself in the mirror and for once was pleased with the end result of a day's worth of pampering at the hands of Alice. My nails were done in a subtle but pretty French manicure and my hair was half up with the long ringlets going down my back. I smiled at myself. I looked elegant and regal. Rose had teased me all day about how I was glowing from the previous nights activities. When I looked in the mirror I knew she was right. I turned my face from one side to the other secretly loving how my new earrings sparkled in the light. I stepped out of my room and closed the door behind me. I walked carefully down the stairs, noticing I had enough confidence not to look at my feet. Alice was waiting at the bottom of the stairs with her camera ready. I stopped with my hand on the banister and smiled brightly so she could snap my picture as she had done to Rose before me. Alice looked beautiful as always. She chose a electric blue strapless satin dress and matching shoes. Rose chose a bright red strapless gown that fell mid calf and bright gold heels to go with it. I smiled to myself thinking about how lucky I was to have best friends with such amazing style. Alice answered the door when the driver of the town car Edward ordered for us knocked. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. When we were all inside seated comfortably Rose took a deep breath.

"After I win Emmett I am going to tell him everything." she announced. I slipped my hand inside hers. This was big for Rose and we all knew it. There was no denying it would be gut wrenching for her to talk about it but the fact that she was willing to share it with Emmett spoke volumes of her unspoken love for him. Alice kissed Rose's hair and grinned.

"I have an idea." Alice grinned evilly. "When we win our men tonight and we get a date of our choosing I think we should trade them." her smile widened. Rose eyed her carefully. "I think you've inhaled to much hairspray if you think we are doing some kind of kinky boyfriend swap." I threw my head back and laughed at Rose's statement. I quickly clarified. "I think I see where Alice is going. It's a way for us to get to know each other better, right Alice?" I raised my eye brow at her. She nodded and playfully acted offended. "Kinky boyfriend swap indeed." she mumbled with a grin. The car slowed to a stop in front of the hotel and the driver opened our door. One by one we piled out and were escorted by our driver over to a tall thin woman with a clipboard and an ear piece. She asked for our names. I could tell that Alice felt just a little taller from being "on the list." We walked up the steps and waiting to seat us was a smiling Emmett. He looked like a teddy bear stuffed in his tux. He took my arm on his left and Rose's on his right. Jasper appeared from behind Emmett and walked Alice to our seats. Emmett whispered in Rose's ear. She blushed and stood still a foot away from our table. Emmett kissed my temple lightly.

"That was from Edward. He's attending to some details and feels terrible he couldn't walk you in himself." he told me.

"It's ok. I understand. Will you tell him I miss him?" I whispered. He nodded with a smile. I didn't stop to think that Emmett would probably tease him about it. Emmett took Rose's hand and walked over to where his parents were standing. Alice and I linked elbows and watched while Emmett introduced Rose to his parents.

Rpov

Emmett offered me his right arm and I took it gracefully. I watched Bella out the corner of my eye. Love suited her. She was walking taller. I wasn't teasing her this afternoon when I said that she glowed. When we arrived at our table, right at the end of the runway Emmett whispered in my ear.

"Stay right here gorgeous. I've got some people I want you to meet." I nodded nervously and smiled. Emmett pulled out Bella's chair and kissed her temple. I knew I should be outraged that my boyfriend was kissing my best friends head but something about the gesture was so absolutely sweet I couldn't be upset. He turned back to me, grinning playfully.

"Who am I meeting?" I asked him. He blushed slightly and gazed into my eyes.

"My parents." he smiled.. I let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "Don't worry. My dad's a sucker for a beautiful woman and my mom's in love with you already." he whispered and took my hand gently in his leading me out to the lobby.

"How can you be so sure she's in love with me?" I asked him softly. He kissed my cheek.

"Because I talk about you constantly. I told my mom this morning that you are the best thing that ever happened to me. She insisted on meeting you." he explained. I ran my fingers over my pendent. We stopped and he turned me to face him.

"You like the pendent?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I love the pendent. Thank you Em." he lowered his lips to mine. I caressed his face and deepened the kiss. Someone cleared there throat behind us. We jumped apart like teenagers that were just caught. I touched my lips and blushed furiously. Emmett gave a booming hearty laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. A woman with caramel colored hair stood beside a good looking blond man. Neither one of them looked a day over thirty five. Emmett kissed my hand pulling me closer to them gently.

"Mom, Dad this is Rosalie. Rose these are my parents Esme and Carlisle." I shook hands with his father first. His hands were large like Emmett's.

"Rosalie it's an absolute pleasure to meet you. We are so glad you could come." Carlisle let my hand go when Esme shooed away his hand. She enveloped me with a tight hug and let me go.

"It's delightful to meet you. We've heard so much about you." her smile was one of affection and sincerity. I instantly felt comfortable.

"It's so nice to meet both of you. Thank you for inviting us." Em wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me into his side. Esme smiled.

"You are very welcome. Give Bella and Alice my love and tell them we will see them at dinner." I made a mental note to deliver Esme's message and hugged Esme again.

"You are lovely. My son has exquisite taste." she whispered and let me go. Carlisle and I walked into the ballroom and took our seats.

Bpov

Alice and I sat in our seats sipping champagne and talking. Rose walked in with Carlisle and they both took there seats. The room was beautiful. All done in a deep reds and dark pinks. In the middle of every table was a hurricane lamp and the base was surrounded by red and pink roses. Every time I looked at one I grinned remembering my tiny victory that was aided my Em and Edward.

"Bella?" I turned in my chair. Mike looked at me with wide eyes.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, totally shocked to see him. He smiled.

"I'm in the auction. What are you doing here?" his eyes moved over my body from head to toe.

"I'm here with Alice and Rose." I pointed to my girlfriends chattering away happily to Carlisle.

"You look different, beautiful though. I cant put my finger on it." he said. I rolled my eyes. I was wearing a four hundred dollar dress and three hundred dollar shoes, my hair was done and I had make up on, yeah to Mike I might look a little different. He trailed his fingers down my arm, I pulled away when he started to make my skin crawl. How did I ever think I was in love with him?

"Bid on me baby. We always had a good time. Didn't we?" he was trying to be seductive. He was making me want to barf. Rose saved me.

"Back off model screwer. Bella's in love with a real man now." she barked. I stepped back closer to her side. Mike blew me a kiss and walked back stage. Carlisle clinked his knife into his water glass.

"Ladies. It's game time. I've got an official job here so let's do this right." He pulled three white envelopes out of the breast pocket of his suit and handed one to each of us.

"Open them and try to remember Edward's heart is bigger then his brain sometimes." Carlisle excused himself to go get a drink. Rose and Alice looked to me waiting to see what I would do. I opened the envelope and found a blank check, signed by Edward and endorsed to mother of mercy hospital. There was also a note. _To my beautiful Bella, I know you may be angry with me over this but I don't care. You would be a lot angrier with me if I had to go out with someone else under the terms of the auction. __Whatever you do don't get out bid by Jane Volterra!_ _She will not be as gracious as you would be if the situation was reversed. I love you. I miss you desperately and I'll see you when you've won. Love Always, Edward. _I groaned tossing the check and the letter on the table. Rose and Alice read there notes silently.

"I'm not using that check. Diamond earrings I'll deal with but blank checks at charity auctions. Huh uh no way." I said. Alice came over and sat in Edward's empty chair. Rose put her arm over the back of my chair.

"Bella. I saw that woman the other day. She's a shark. Worse yet, she's a rich shark. Just use the check." Rose pushed it to me. I pushed it away crossing my arms stubbornly over my chest.

"No!" I grunted. Alice picked the check back up and put it in my line of sight.

"Bella. Honey, we all respect this I'm my own woman thing you've got going but that chick is on unlimited funds. Just use to check." Alice murmured. I felt an ice cold stare on the back of my neck.

"Well don't we clean up beautifully. Not working tonight I see." Jane's sickeningly sweet voice came from beside us. I stood up and smiled politely. I had to remember who I was here with and I wouldn't embarrass him..

"Hello Jane. It's so nice to see you again." I groaned in my head at the sound my voice sounding unintentionally catty. Rose and Alice stood up on either side of me and introduced themselves as Emmett and Jasper's girlfriends.

"I hope you brought your checkbook. Tonight should be interesting." she purred. I put on my best bright fake smile.

"Good luck." I said trying to sound like I mean it. Jane smiled her best fake smile.

"Oh good luck to you too sweetie, you're really really going to need it." she turned on heel and walked back to her table and sat down in the middle of what I can only assume were her version of Rose and Alice. Carlisle waved me over to him. I walked slowly trying to keep my head up.

"Bella, seriously. Use the check." Carlisle's eyes were pleading with me.

"I'm not after his money. I swear." I looked directly in his eyes. He smiled.

"We know you aren't. Bella he wants you to use the check." He told me.

"I'll think about it." I told him. It was the best I could do right then.

We all took our seats when the lights dimmed. Rose sat on my right and Alice on my left. I gripped the bidding paddle until my knuckles were white. Replaying his words in my head over and over. I was worried that people would think less of me if I used that check. I was concerned that some how it was turning the tables and making me dependent on him finically. I knew deep in my heart if I lost to her then I wouldn't forgive myself. I mentally ran over everything I had in my savings and what I had open on credit cards.

"Welcome to the first annual Cullen Renovations Bachelor auction to benefit the children's cancer wing at Mother of Mercy hospital." Esme's voice was bright and enthusiastic. Everyone clapped.

"Ladies, tonight you will be bidding on the finest bachelors the Seattle area has to offer. Remember it's all for charity and with that being said let's bring out the first bachelor." Everyone clapped and a few woman whistled. Jasper walked out smiling, if not slightly embarrassed. He walked to the end of the runway, did a little turn, flashed a smile. He looked more like a model then an Internet geek.

"Jasper is the web master for Cullen renovations. He enjoys long discussions about philosophy, history and a good game of chess. His idea of the perfect date is dinner in a five star restaurant then gallery hopping in down town Seattle. Let's start the bidding at five hundred dollars." Esme said. Someone in the back yelled five hundred. I leaned over to Rose, "Jasper wrote is own bio?" I guessed out loud. Rose slapped her leg and laughed.

"We have five hundred, do I hear five twenty five?" Esme really looked like she was having fun.

"Five twenty five." Alice raised her paddle and yelled. A woman to our right shouted out five thirty. We all looked and it was one of the woman sitting with Jane.

"Five forty five!" Alice shouted. I put my hand on her shoulder trying to keep her in her seat. Esme acknowledged the bid. Jane's friend raised it again. Alice was really getting irritated.

"One thousand dollars!" she shouted and stood up pressing her palms on to the table. She was little but she meant business.

"One thousand going once...going twice....Sold to one Miss. Mary Alice Brandon! Come collect your bachelor." Esme clapped. Alice danced up the end of the stage and took Jasper's arm. He kissed her passionately while the news papers camera's clicked away. Esme rolled her eyes before she read Emmett's bio out loud,

"Next Bachelor up for bidding is the one, the only Emmett Cullen. Emmett enjoys contact sports and being outdoors. He loves Italian food and imported beers. Emmett's idea of the ideal date is shooting pool, playing darts and dancing in local bars. Let's start the bidding at one thousand dollars." Esme's smile showed the pride she had in her son. Emmett walked out with a huge smile on his face. It was just so Emmett to be smiling that big. He did a little turn at the end of the stage and lifted his tux jacket showing off his butt. He gave a tiny shake. I howled with laughter. A few woman whistled. One woman yelled take it off. Rose really wasn't pleased over that one. I smirked and bit my lower lip. Jane's table got in on the action from the start pushing the bid up to fifteen hundred dollars. Rose raised her paddle upping it to two thousand. She licked her lips and looked at Em from under her lashes. He blew her a kiss. Jane's table pushed the bid up to twenty five hundred. Em's eyes never left Rose. She pushed it up to three thousand. My eyes were darting back and fourth between Em, Jane's table and Rose. She was getting annoyed that this woman wouldn't give up. She finally stood towering over the table in her tall heels.

"Five thousand dollars." she said loudly. Her face was daring Jane's table to up the bid. Everything fell silent for a moment. Esme's grin was hilarious.

"My son going once....going twice....Sold to the Beautiful Rosalie Hale for five thousand dollars. Come claim your bachelor honey." I clapped and cat called when Rose moved up to claim him with a sway of her hips. Em took her in his arms, dipped her back and planted a long slow kiss on her lips. I sighed. Emmett high-five d us all when he sat down. Rose scooted her chair closer to him. She shot daggers at Jane's friend and laid her head on Em's shoulder. The bidding came down a little after that. Mike went for two hundred and fifty dollars. A couple of players for the sea hawks went for over twenty grand a piece. The blank check in my purse was weighing on me. I didn't know what to do. If Edward went over over ten grand I would have to use it but Jane didn't know I had it so maybe the bid would stay low. Esme read over Edward's bio and looked at me."Next up for bidding is Edward Masen. Edward has a beautiful heart and a kind and generous spirit. He works tirelessly for Cullen Renovations trying to improve the lives of others through various charity programs and his never ending generosity. Edward's idea of a perfect date is sitting by a river watching the sun set and holding hands. If you win this bachelor you will a man with a heart of gold." Esme stopped for a moment looking down at me. I blushed slightly. I'm to sexy by right said fred started to play, Edward walked gracefully down the run way with one hand in his pocket, the other the knot of his tie. He licked his lips and smiled. It wasn't fair for him to be so dazzling. He turned, flashed a lazy grin and walked back up the stage.

"twenty five thousand dollars." Jane shouted before Esme could call an opening bid. Edward's eyes stared into me. Begging me to do something. Emmett ran behind me.

"Do it. He's got the money. Don't let that bitch win." he hissed in my ear.

"Thirty thousand." I called and raised my paddle. I didn't think I'd be forced to use the check so soon. She hadn't left me a choice. Em rubbed my shoulders like I was a prize fighter taking a break between rounds. Jane laughed like my bid was funny.

"Forty five thousand." She called standing up and crossing her arms. I was getting a little upset.

"Fifty thousand." I said loud enough for everyone to hear me. I looked over at Jane and then up at Edward. He touched his ear lobe acknowledging he saw I was wearing his gift.

"Seventy five thousand dollars." Jane said slowly. She bent forward and placed her palms on the table. The ball was in my court.

"Eighty thousand" I said louder then before. Edward rubbed his palms together on the stage. He gave me a thumbs up on the sly.

"ninety thousand." Jane yelled and tossed her paddle down on the table. Edward's eyes went wide. Everyone at the table was staring at me. Before I could make another bid Jane up'd it.

"One hundred thousand dollars." Jane called and glared at me.. Something inside me snapped. I started laughing.

"Two hundred thousand!" I screamed and mirrored her position on the table. "Back off Barbie! He's mine!" I screamed across to her table. Esme put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh. My friends and Edward's family clapped loudly and shouted there support. Edward smiled crookedly. My pulse raced out of control.

"Going..once....going twice. Sold to Isabella Swan for a record setting two hundred thousand dollars. Bella come get your man." Esme called. Edward ran down the steps as I ran to the stage. He opened his arms and I jumped into them wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Good girl baby!" he whispered in my ear and put me down. Camera's flashed in our faces when he wrapped his hand into my hair and kissed me like I was the prize to be won.

A/n- 100 hundred reviews! I never thought I'd see the day! Oh my goodness thank you guys so much! Sorry if this chapter isn't perfect. I am half asleep and giddy off of my reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Epov

Bella won. She fought her hardest, she faced down the woman that had made her an enemy and she won. I wound my fingers tighter in her hair, I groaned softly when I felt her body tight against mine. The flash of a camera startled me, I broke our kiss. I quickly tugged Bella back to her table.

Aunt Esme made her closing remarks and thanked everyone, Especially the beautiful Isabella Swan for their generous donations and participation. She joined us quickly after motioning the bartenders to bring over a bottle of champagne for the table. When everyone had a glass, Alice stood up to make a toast. She smiled brightly.

"Alright gentlemen now that you are all bought and paid for," Alice smirked, "We have an announcement to make." Bella and Rose moved to Alice's side.

Rose grinned at Jasper Emmett and I.

"We have decided that what we would like to do is facilitate a trade." Rose said. Jasper wondered aloud, "What do you mean a trade?" I was wondering what was going on. Bella locked eyes with me and my heart pounded in my chest, "We each get one date of our choosing and we choose to trade.

I spent the most so I say I get first pick and I pick Emmett." Emmett let out a howling laugh, Jasper clapped, I sat stunned, mouth gaping. "You won me and now you are trading me?" I was stunned.. Alice giggled, "I pick Edward!" she bounced happily and clapped. "I choose Jasper."

Rose said with a smile. I shook my head, "And if we don't agree to this?"

Aunt Esme cleared her throat, "Honey, they won and the date is of there choosing. The terms of the auction didn't say they had to go on there date with the bachelor they paid for, just a bachelor.

I have to say the girls got you good." She raised her glass to our girlfriends. It was kind of cute how proud they looked. I raised my eye brow at Bella. "Fine but we get to pick what we do on the dates."

I wrapped my arm around Bella's tiny waist and pulled her to me.

She hummed softly when our bodies touched.

"Don't be angry. It was Alice's idea." She jerked her head over to her tiny pixie friend. I narrowed my eyes, "You expect me to take your best friend, a woman who is like family to you, out on a romantic evening for two?"My eyes roamed involuntarily over her once again. My mind drifted to when I had seen her from the stage, the diamond earrings I'd bought for her shining against her porcelain skin.

She was so delicate and beautiful without even trying. Bella laughed musically, "Oh heavens no. I expect you to take her out and get to know her better. she hardly knows you at all." I understood why they traded....sort of. I brushed my knuckles over her cheek gently and smiled, "Alright my love.

if this is what you really want but I still get escort you to the pink and white ball, yes?"

Her deep brown eyes bore deeply into mine, "I wouldn't give that up for anything." she answered softly. I grazed my fingers laizly behind her ear, noticing how the diamonds caught the light.

"You liked your gift?" I whispered to her. I wish I could've taken credit for the idea of her gift but it was really all Jasper. When he'd decided to buy Alice's bracelet, an incredibly cheesy gesture, I followed suit and purchased Bella's earrings. Seeing her wear them made me think it was the best money I'd ever spent. The corner of her plump rosy lips turned up in a smile, "I adore them.

Thank you Edward." I brushed the tip of my nose over the tip of hers, placing a sweet kiss on her lips.

Bpov

I pulled away from Edward much sooner then I would of liked but we had to discuss the check before he muddled up my mind with his smile....or his smell....or those emerald green eyes that saw straight into my very soul. I pulled the semi-offending piece of paper out of my evening bag. My eyes shifted between Edward and the check between us. He half smiled, "Are you angry?" he questioned.

I let out a chest deep sigh, "No I want to be but I'm not. Edward, you have to understand, I can take care of myself." He cupped my face gently.

"I know you can but I wanted to do this for you...and Rose and Alice." His eyes moved over to my best friends talking to Esme and Carlisle. I nodded that I understood, "Are you mad over the amount?"

I whispered to him. He smiled crookedly, "Hell no. it's all for charity and well..." he trailed off, his cheeks tinting pink, "Seeing you go after me like that was incredibly sexy."

I narrowed my eyes and smiled, "Really?" Edward nodded enthusiastically. He walked happily around the table and collected the blank checks he'd left for us earlier.

Rose and Alice each gave him a hug and a thank you for the idea when he took there checks and filled in the amounts on each one.

Rpov

Emmett in a tux was a sight to be hold. Most men his size would have been stuffed into it but the tux he wore fit him perfectly in all the right places. His parents were wonderful people that quickly made the whole table feel at ease.. Carlisle was a sweet funny man who shared Emmett's sense of humor. Esme was beautiful and charming. Her whole personality was overwhelmingly warm and sweet. I looked up at Emmett's laughing face and when he looked down into my eyes my heart started to race. When he looked in my eyes it was like ever cheesy love story, every sappy song I'd ever rolled my eyes at.. He was literally the piece of me that was missing.

We all went into the powder room to freshen up after dinner and before dessert.

I was pleased to see how close Edward kept Bella when he knew Jane was watching them from across the tables. I had watched her silently all night. She threw pointed glances at Bella every chance she got. I had hoped when Bella won Jane would back down gracefully and let them be, I could see now that more then likely wouldn't be the case. Every time the waiters brought Jane another drink I cringed.

I knew it wouldn't take very many before she was drunk enough to think of picking a fight with Bella in front of everyone. Bella would be horrified and I was more then willing to step in if that happened. When we got inside the restroom I looked at Bella, "Well they seem to be taking the trade well.

Is Edward mad?" Bella smiled bright enough to light up the whole place, "Nope! I think he's actually kind of excited about it." she shrugged and reapplied her lip gloss, "Is Emmett mad?" she asked.

I chuckled, "No. I think it takes a lot more then that to phase him. Alice what about Jasper?

Is he pissed?" I asked her. She laughed from inside the bathroom stall.

"No. He's ok with whatever makes me happy." she came out and washed her hands.

We were walking back into the ballroom, laughing and joking as always when I saw Jane and her band of bitches heading for us. Bella stopped, I could feel her shaking next to me.

"Bella take Alice and go back in the bathroom." Bella looked up at me nervously.

Alice tugged on her arm. All her bravado and tenacity from earlier was gone and I knew if Jane was cruel to her now she'd break down and her night would be ruined, along with everyone else's.

I stared Jane down as she got closer to us. She was clearly very very drunk. "Your friend better watch her back. She's got a lot of nerve taking what I want." Jane wobbled in her heels. I let out a tiny sigh, drunk girls were awful which is why I rarely drank. I crossed my arms over my chest, "Jane you're drunk go back to your table or

let your friends take you home before you make an ass of yourself." Jane laughed, " the only person that made an ass of themselves tonight was your little friend thinking she could come in here and take what I wanted. She's out of her league, she shouldn't of come here." Jane spat.

This chick was really starting to piss me off. I stepped closer to her, even in heels I towered over her. "Edward wants Bella. He doesn't want you. Go home Jane before I stop being nice."

I kept my voice low and even. I had to remember who I was here with and I refused to embarrass Emmett and his family. If we were out in a club or anywhere else, I would of already handed this annoying little girl her ass and called it a night. "Oh really? What happens when you stop being nice? Gonna call your big dumb boyfriend out here to kick my ass?" she challenged. "No. she's going to call your father and tell him that you cost his hospital there charity contract with Cullen Renovations and we will no longer be doing business with them."

Em's voice was low behind her. My head shot up. He walked slowly to my side and put his arm around my waist. I got right down in her face. "Jane, I am going to let this go but I swear to god if you do not leave Bella and Edward alone you will be sorry." To anyone else it would like we were just having a close conversation. Jane smiled tightly, "Oh really? How's that?" she didn't know when to stop.

I smiled wide, "I will hunt you down. I will make your tiny life a complete and total living hell. If you think losing tonight was bad, you haven't even seen a fifth of what I'm capable of."

I settled back into Em's side. I could feel the pride radiating off of him. " Leave Bella and Edward alone." Emmett said. I had never heard his tone so serious, almost menacing. "Is that a threat?" she asked.. I cocked my eyebrow and smiled, "Of course not. It's a guarantee....one you can take all the way to the bank." I whispered acidly. Her friends could see she wasn't backing down and took her away before she made it any worse. I stood in the lobby and watched them leave. Em rubbed my back slowly, trying to calm of shaking body, "Where's Bella and Alice?" he asked me. I nodded to the restroom. He went and got them for me. Bella wasn't crying thankfully. "What happened?" Alice wanted to know.

I spared them both the instant replay. I was sure they had heard everything. I took Bella's hand and squeezed it. "I want you to go have dessert. Enjoy your night. You won and that bitch will not bother you anymore." she smiled at me thankfully and did as I asked. When Alice and Bella were safely inside I let out an exasperated breath. Em chuckled, "Do you normally go all mama bear on people?"

I blushed wildly. "No. just people that want to hurt Alice or Bella." I wrapped my arms around him, snuggling in close. His presence calmed me. "We should go back in there before they start asking where we went." Em said sadly. His voice was always soft when he spoke to me this way. I loved knowing that the soft side of himself was reserved for people he loved and I could only hope that after I told him everything I had to tell him he would still love me. It was nice to know he missed me like I missed him. I smiled up at him, "Can we talk later?" I asked him. He smiled down at me. "Of course. Let me drive you home, ok?" I nodded before he took my hand. Pulling me back to our friends.

Em and I walked into his apartment a little after midnight. I was grateful it was empty. Bella and Edward were still at the auction and Jasper and Alice were at our apartment. Emmett plopped down on the couch and kicked his shoes off. I hovered in the living room doorway, not really sure where

I should be. If I let him hold me and then he rejected me it would all just be that much harder.

I walked in and sat across from him on the edge of the coffee table. He sat forward and took my hands in his.

"You wanted to talk to me." he said. I sighed. "You're probably wondering about a lot of things when it comes to me and I don't really know where to begin." I could feel the lump starting to form in my throat. Em brushed a stray piece of hair behind my ear. I felt more relaxed having him so close.

I put my hand over his and started at the beginning. "I grew up in Rochester New York. My father owned a bank and my mom stayed home with us. I was there only daughter and I never wanted for anything. It made me spoiled and stupid. We were wasps and very conservative. My parents never allowed me to date much but when my fathers business partner suggested I go to a dance with his son, Royce, my parents jumped at the opportunity. Being with him wasn't easy for me. We didn't have a lot in common and he constantly pushed me to be physically close to him. I didn't have much experience but Royce had been with several girls and told me he had needs. I put him off for months but finally, against my better judgment I gave in. I lost my virginity to him at seventeen." I paused for a moment, looking over Em's face to see if he knew where this was going. He didn't seem to so I kept going.

"I tried several times to stop having a physical relationship with Royce but he always made me feel bad when we'd stop, he'd call me a tease or tell me how much it hurt him when he didn't get to finish.

I came home one day and my letter from Washington State was waiting for me. I was given a full academic scholarship. I graduated high school and made plans to leave home. Four weeks later, the first week of July, I found out I was pregnant. " I whispered the last word. Emmett's head shot up, "Pregnant?" he repeated softly. "I told him it was his and he told me it couldn't of been. He accused me of sleeping with other guys. He told me to get rid of it. I couldn't even entertain the notion of it.

I knew that keeping my baby was effectively ending my future. I didn't care, I wanted my baby so badly. When I told my parents I was pregnant they immediately insisted I get rid of it quietly before anyone found out. When I refused they told me they would disown me if I didn't. I was walking home from a friends one night when Royce pulled up beside me. He said he'd talked to my parents and they told him where I was. He said he wanted to talk. I stupidly got in the car with him. He pulled into an ally and Royce told me he had discussed it with my parents and I was going to have an abortion. He was going to take me to a clinic and we were going to take care of this. I told him no I wanted my baby even if he didn't want us. He slapped me, hard. I got of the car and started to run, he caught up with me quickly and pushed me to the ground. He stood up over me and started kicking me as hard as he could. I screamed, he kicked me in the face. I blacked out and woke up a day later in the hospital."

I didn't know I was crying until Emmett gently wiped my eyes. "What happened to the baby?" he whispered.

I sobbed, "The force of the attack caused a miscarriage. The doctors said there was so much damage that I'll never be able to have children." Em's mouth gaped. His face was sad. "Em I'm damaged goods. I can't bare your children. I can't ever do that for you!" I sobbed into my hands."Can I ask you a question?" he sounded apprehensive, I nodded. He let out a deep breath, "What happened to your parents?" I shut my eyes tight, "I don't speak to them. Alice and Bella are my family." Em rubbed my fingers gently, "I'm glad. You're to good for those bastards anyway." I shook my head, "Meeting your Mom and Dad made me understand that if this goes any farther your family will be incomplete." Em cupped my face in the palms of his big hands. "Incomplete? You complete my family! You complete my world!" he looked deep in my crying eyes. "I love you. I love you from the top of your head to the tips of your toes. You're everything to me." A sob broke from deep in my chest and I pulled away from him. I stood up, wrapping my arms around myself. I walked across the room, trying to get space.

I needed to think and being so close to him actually made me believe he meant what he said. How could he love me knowing I was broken? "I'm damaged goods. I'll never ever be able to give you a child. You deserve to be a father! I can't imagine anyone better for a child then you." I had never discussed this with anyone but Bella and Alice, I couldn't of ever imagined it would hurt this bad. Em crossed the room in two huge steps. He wrapped me tight in his arms, not caring I didn't hold him back.

"I don't care about that. I care about you! I want to be with you and I don't care if you can't give me kids. I'll do anything to be with you. I love you. I want you for forever." he whispered. I laid my head on his chest, finally breaking down and wrapping my arms around him, digging my fingers into his back, "I want you forever too but Em you're going to want children, Esme and Carlisle are going to want grand children and I can't do that." I looked up into his eyes. "Do you love me too?" he whispered. I smiled with tears still running down my face, " I do love you. I love you so much."

I admitted. His arms tightened around me.

"Everything else will work out. For tonight let's just be happy. I love you and you love me and that's all that matters." I snuggled closer to him. Emmett kissed me before he scooped me up and carried me to bed.

A/n- Here's chapter 11. we have a hundred reviews, do I hear 200? haha. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews are addicting so review review review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.

Esme~

I stood in the door way of the ballroom watching Edward twirl Bella around the dance floor after everyone had left. She gave him a beaming smile when he dipped her back and brought her up for a kiss before twirling her out again. I leaned my head to the side as the strong arms of my husband wrapped around my waist.

"You're spying my love. Let them have some privacy." Carlisle nuzzled my neck gently. I sighed,

"I probably should. After tonight they wont have that luxury any longer." my mind raced over the amount of press tonight's even had received. Carlisle held me tighter,

"He knew the risks love. Edward will handle this with grace as he's always done in the past." he assured me. I shook my head,

"But Bella? She didn't sign up for this. She can't possibly know how her life is about to change." I watched them once more, Edward swayed her slowly side to side. There hands clamped over his heart. "If she loves him, which it's clear she does, she will deal with it. Edward will help her through it. You worry to much. Can't we just be grateful for a moment?" he let me go and turned me to face him. Even after 30 years of marriage he still took my breath away.

"What are we grateful for?" I asked him with a smile. My husband was the eternal optimist. He smiled, "We are grateful that Edward has found love. We are grateful that Emmett, our one and only son, has fallen in love with a beautiful intelligent girl. Jasper has Alice and she is delightful. See? So many things to be grateful for my love. Just relax all things will be right in time." I smiled and laid my ear against his heart, wrapping my arms around his torso.

"You're right honey. We are extremely lucky." I knew my words were true but somewhere deep inside I knew something was coming that could wreck the happiness of my boys. All we could do is pray the wonderful women they had found could whether the storm.

Emmett~

I woke up to the radio alarm going off next to me on Sunday morning. I looked around for a moment until I heard the tiny purr of the sleeping woman I love beside me. I brushed a lock of hair out of her face. She gave me a beaming smile,

"Good morning handsome." she mumbled and snuggled higher on my chest. I stroked my fingers down her bare back with a grin,

"Good morning beautiful. Sleep well?" I asked. She sat up wrapping the sheet around her chest. I frowned slightly, "don't hide from me. You have a beautiful body." Rose grinned playfully, "I was reminded of that over and over and over again last night Mr. Cullen." Rose dropped the sheet and climbed out of bed. She pulled my white tuxedo shirt off the floor and pulled it over her shoulders. She left it unbuttoned for the most part which only made me want to drag her back into my bed. We could of spent the entire day there but my cell phone very rudely started ringing.

"You better get that. It could be important." Rose said softly from the edge of the bed where she sat brushing her hair. The swish of her hair through the brush made my entire room smell like her and it was driving me insane not to be touching her but we had more important matters to attend too. I needed to talk to her about the night before. I needed to know more about what the doctors had told her. She was almost glowing now. So happy and so satisfied. I didn't want to ruin it for her but I had questions. Nothing would change the way I felt about her but I still wanted to know. I leaned out of bed and pulled the offending device from my pants pocket, "Emmett Cullen." I mumbled. Rose stood up and blew me a kiss before heading into the bathroom. I stood up to join her as I heard Jasper's voice on the other end of the line.

"Dude. Totally sorry to wake you but have you seen this mornings paper or turned on the T.V.?" I looked over at the alarm clock and noticed it was almost noon.

"No man I haven't. Rose and I slept late." I grinned at the memory of our late night. Jasper groaned, "Edward's been outed. He's on the front page of the newspaper and he's the lead story on every news station in the greater Washington area." I slapped my palm to my forehead and ground out a curse. "What are they saying?" I asked through my teeth. Edwards anonymity was so important to him and now that he had Bella it was more important than ever. He didn't want her exposed to the crap he had had to deal with in Chicago.

"Um let's see. Well the front page of the paper is calling him a millionaire playboy. They haven't gotten Bella's name yet but it's only a matter of time. This sucks. He was doing so well here." I stood up and stretched as the shower came on in the other room.

"He can still do well here. This will all blow over. No big deal." I assured him. I could almost hear Jasper roll his eyes, "Yeah man. Smooth sailing. No big deal." his end of the line went dead. I dropped my phone on the bed and went to go join Rose in the shower.

Bella~

Waking up with Edward was almost better than sleeping next to him. Every time we woke up together I was greeted with a sweet smile and a kiss good morning before he ever said a word to me. I loved this ritual of ours but sadly the morning after the auction it wasn't a ritual we got to observe. I woke up alone which was disorienting and annoying. I had plans for when we woke up and most of them required him to be in my bed or the shower. My bedroom door was closed but I could hear Jasper, Edward and Alice talking in hushed voices about something serious. I quickly pulled on some clothes and went downstairs.

"Well it's better this happens now instead six months or a year down the line. Edward, you might of found a cure for cancer. Did you really think you could just disappear?" Jasper chided him. I stood on the bottom step of the stairs. Everyone was obvlious to my entrance.

"I'm a science geek. No one ever wants the scientist. They just want to cure. This is all about money." Edward paced back and fourth holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. Alice had various news papers spread out on the coffee table. It was then I realized the problem. We'd been outed.

"Good morning. Why is my face staring at me from the coffee table?" I pointed to the nearest picture of Edward and I after I'd won him. Normally I found kissing pictures tacky. Kissing pictures of me and the man I love I found extremely tacky. Edward turned to face with a half hearted smile, "

Love, do you want to come sit with me? I'll explain everything." he offered me his hand and I took it. He pulled me down beside him.

"We were photographed last night at the auction. Unfortunately we made the papers. They don't know who you are yet but it's only a matter of time. Bella I am so sorry I've done this to you." he kissed my temple and stroked my face.

"You didn't do this. I knew the risks. Whatever happens We'll handle it together, right?" I looked up into his big green eyes and smiled.

"Right love." I snuggled closer to him. It was comforting to feel his arms around me and breath in his scent. I buried my face deep into his chest. I didn't realize the phone was ringing until Alice handed me the phone.

"Is it a reporter?" Edward asked her when I stood up to take it in the other room.

"Worse...." Alice told him. I put the phone to my ear and went back up stairs.

"Hello?" I heard sports blaring from a T.V. In the background.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Is there something you'd like to tell me?" my dad, Charlie grumbled into the phone.

"Hi Dad. Um I met a guy." I squeezed my eyes shut tight and braced for the impact.

"Okay. The guy I understand. Nice looking guy from what the papers show me. Wanna tell me how you got two hundred thousand dollars?" I blew out a breath. He was more concerned than angry I was in the newspaper with a guy he hadn't met.

"It was for charity and it wasn't my money. His name is Edward by the way." I sat down on the top step of the stairs and brought my knees up to my chest.

"I see that. Edward Masen . How much do you know about this guy?" I didn't know how much the papers had printed so I told him everything. He loosened up a little after he found out Edward almost cured cancer.

"So is it serious?" he asked me. I blew out of breath and smiled.

"Yeah Dad. It is. I'm in love with him. He's the one." I said confidently. I closed my eyes and pictured my dad pacing around our tiny living room back home.

"I want to meet him. Soon. No excuses young lady. If you've got time for spend two hundred thousand dollars. You've got time to drive home for the weekend. I'll see you next Saturday at three. I'll expect to have you until Monday morning." I felt like I was seventeen again being told where to be and what time to be there. I smiled a little, "Yes Sir." I said to him. He seemed to breath a little easier. "I love you Dad." I told him softly. He told me he loved me too and hung up. I went down stairs to tell Edward of our new found plans for next weekend.

Edward smiled wide and gave a little laugh, "We've been ordered to your home town next weekend?" he said. I nodded, "Yeah. I mean Edward it's my Dad. I can't say no. I wanted you guys to meet eventually this just speeds up the process." I told himEdward smiled wide and gave a little laugh,

"We've been ordered to your home town next weekend?" he said. I nodded,

"Yeah. I mean Edward it's my Dad. I can't say no. I wanted you guys to meet eventually this just speeds up the process." I told him.

"When the chief says it's next weekend. It's next weekend. Be on your best behavior, he's a tough customer." I winked at him. Edward laughed and ran his hand into his hair.

"I think I can handle him." Alice and Jasper stood in the divide between the dining room and the living room having an intense conversation.

"What's going on with you guys?" I asked them. Alice smiled,

"We were thinking that in light of recent events maybe the boyfriend swap isn't a good idea. We don't want to make things harder than they have to be." Jasper put his arm around Alice's tiny shoulders and gave me a weak smile. Edward stood up and quickly put the discussion to rest,

"Absolutely not. We are not altering our lives one bit. Everyone is still going out on there dates and we are going to act as normally as possible until this blows over and it will blow over. Understood?" he looked at each of us for an answer. We all nodded weakly.

"Good it's settled then. Alice may I take you out tomorrow night since I wont be here next weekend?" he asked politely. Alice grinned,

"Sure! Can I know where we are going so I know what to wear?" it was always all about the clothes with Alice. Edward smiled wider,

"It's a surprise. Wear comfortable shoes." he said. Alice clapped happily. She drug Jasper to her room chattering about all her shoes. I rolled my eyes and licked my lips. I looked up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Do I get to know?" I whispered. He kissed the apples of my cheeks gently and whispered,

"I have a feeling there are no secrets between the three of you so no but I will promise you she will never forget it." I nodded in understanding and kissed him softly. His open palms slid up and down my sweater. My fingers massaged his neck. He groaned and gently laid his forehead on mine,

"So tell me all about the chief." he said. I grinned,

"Okay what would you like to know?" I countered. Edward mulled it over for a moment and gave me a crooked grin,

"Everything. I wanna know everything about him...and your Mom....and Forks." He pulled me over to the couch, cuddled me against him and for the rest of the afternoon I gave Edward my family story.

**A/n- Hi guys! I know it's been forever. I was so blocked. It was almost painful. I thought it would help to get out some of my other ideas but not so much. Just made things harder. I hope you guys enjoy this. I am thinking the next chapter will be Alice's date and home to forks. Reviews are lovely! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I dont own twilight. I wish I did.

Edward~  
I couldn't wait to get out of the city on Friday night. Bella had been followed by the press all week. She was getting good at avoiding them. She would go into work early and stay late. She switched cars with Rose to throw them off but it didn't stop my worrying. Soon enough they would find out who she was or someone from her job would talk. I didn't know what we would do then. I tried not to worry her with all this. I tried to play it off as no big deal. My family, esically Emmett knew it was anything but. I was scared that when she lost her privacy she'd run. In the back of my mind I always reminded myself that Bella was no quitter. She wasn't a runner. Whatever happened we would face it head on together. I also told myself this would pass. Bigger news would come along and we'd be tossed aside. I had never wanted to be tossed aside so badly in my life.  
Amidst all my worrying there were good moments that seemed to happen everyday. I was able to take Alice on our date by paying a department store to stay open late just for us. Alice was estastic. She thought the date was dinner just for us in the department stores v.I.p only restaurant but the real surprise was an all access no holds bard shopping trip just for her. She was very generous and bought things for everyone including my Aunt and Uncle. She was one of the sweetest people I had ever met and I was thrilled she was my friend.  
Rose's date with Jasper was less exciting. He took her to a by invitation only jewelry show. It was antique pieces worn by old movie stars and socialites. She was in heaven.  
Emmett loved to pick on Bella in a friendly way. His new favorite hobby was finding ways to make her blush. It was in that spirit that he planned there date. He looked around and found a bar that does karaoke on Wednesday nights. No one had ever heard Bella sing but me and it was usually in the car under her breath. He took her out before the start of it and got some drinks in her. He casually talked to her about her favorite music. When she went to the bathroom he slipped the D.J. fifty dollars to make her the first one up. Bella was petrified but she was playing and did it anyway. When it was over she discovered she really liked it and she put in more songs. She picked songs for Emmett and Emmett picked songs for her. Bella thinks she had the best date. I was glad she was closer then ever to my big bear of a cousin.  
Emmett told his parents bits and pieces of Rose's story. They were shocked and saddened they would never bare children. My aunt is a big believer in miracles and was sure rose would have a miracle baby with Emmett someday. She was doing her best to have faith. I asked Emmett about it after my aunt told me. (there are no secrets in this family. A blessing and more often then not a curse.) he said he wasn't worried about it. He felt like everything would work out eventually. I never worried about him and Rose. It would be like worrying about Bella and I. it was stupid because for once in my life everything was perfect. Bella was perfect. Waking up with her everyday was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't love me because I was a millionaire. She loved me because I was me and for the first time in my life I felt like I could be myself. It was nice.  
Everything was set for us to leave on Friday night and spend the night in a hotel between Seattle and Forks then we would arrive early on Saturday morning to surprise Chief Swan. Bella and her father were very close. She loved having a normal parental relationship with him. He worried about her living in the city and living with just Rose and Alice. Bella laughingly told me one night about for Christmas a couple years ago he bought them mace for Christmas. He worried about Rose especially knowing everything she's been through.

I finished up what I was working on and got in the car to drive home. It was dark and the roads were wet with rain. Bella was waiting for me at my apartment. Her bags were packed but she sounded slightly nervous about going on when we were on the phone.  
"what if they follow us?" she asked me that afternoon. I assured her I rented a car so we couldn't be followed. It seemed to calm her some.  
I was driving slow because even after living here a few months I wasn't accustomed to driving in the rain. It was really coming down and even with my lights on I could barely see in front of me. I looked in my rear view to change lanes about a block from my apartment when I noticed a black van following me. Well following me was an understatement, he was riding my ass. I waited for an opening and switched lanes. The van stayed right on me.  
"son of a bitch." I mumbled. I switched back into the first lane. The van drove up beside me and rolled down the window. The light went yellow right above me. A man from the van stuck his camera out and began taking pictures of the passenger side of my car. I sped up trying to make the yellow light. I hit the gas right as a young guy with a camera jumped in front of my car. I slammed on the break just short of hitting him. He started screaming before I could get out of the car. I jumped out to see if he was hurt.  
"are you crazy?" I screamed. I tried to keep my patience with these guys but he had almost gotten himself killed and totaled my car.  
"Where's your lady tonight Edward? Out with your cousin again?" he never stopped snapping photos as he spoke.  
"you could of gotten yourself killed!" I yelled. I knew I wasn't going to get through to him. I got back in the car and drove around him. Hoping I could get home without any further delay.  
Bella was looking out the window when I pulled up. She smiled warmly, it was like sunshine in the pouring rain. I ran up to the door and went inside completely soaked.  
" Did you forget your umbrella?" she asked sweetly. I thought about telling her but she had enough worry. I kissed her forehead, inhaling her sweet scent.  
"I'm going to change and then we will be on our way." I went upstairs with her following behind me.  
"We don't have to do this you know." she said from my bedroom.  
"yes we do. We said we'd be there. We're going." I turned on the shower. I dumped my toothbrush, razor and deodorant in my bag and zipped it closed.  
"My father is really protective Edward. He's not the easiest person to get along with." I rolled my eyes and climbed in the shower. She leaned against the door frame and continued talking.  
"He's even harder to get along with when you're sleeping with his only daughter." she told me. I finished up my shower without another word on the subject. I got out, drying off I noticed Bella staring at me lustfully. I grinned, wrapped my towel low on my hips then made an attempt to do something with my hair.  
"like what you see?" I teased. She blushed, stomping off to my room. I smiled because in my head I could see her folding and refolding my clothes nervously.  
"Should I bring a suit?" I asked her when I came in to get dressed. My angel laid out something for me to wear.  
"Edward, the only nice restaurant in Forks is the lodge. You might need a sport coat but not a tie. A suit is over kill." I shrugged and got dressed.  
"Why are you so nervous? This is going to be a fun weekend. Aren't you happy to see your Dad?" I sat down on the edge of the bed, taking her hand I brought her over to me.  
"tell me whats wrong." I gently requested. She sat down beside me.  
"I've never taken a guy home before." she said. I looked at her incredulous.  
"ever?" I questioned. She shook her head. Kissing her temple I realized what I must mean to her. I smiled into her hair, breathing in her scent again.  
'I am great with parents. Really great with fathers, you'll see. Ill be so charming he'll never want us to leave." Bella sighed,  
"We'll see."

Bella-

I looked at Edward nervously out the corner of my eye. He laughed,

"Baby, it's fine. Stop looking at me like I'm going to open the car door and leap out at any moment." He pushed my hair behind my ear.

"I wouldn't blame you. I know my Dad. I know how difficult he can be. If you jump I promise I wont think less of you." it was the fifth or sixth time I had assured him of this since we left the hotel this morning. He just shook his head at me, again, and smiled out the window. I wasn't nervous because my father is some over bearing ogre. He was protective. I was mildly concerned he and Edward would get off on the wrong foot because I had been all over the papers. I was sure any moment I would see my name plastered across the headlines, "Bella Swan, Mousey librarian, dates millionaire. Clearly he's settling." I shook my head at my internal thoughts, sighed, and turned on to my fathers street.

"Last chance Champ." I said to Edward. He rolled his eyes at me. I pulled onto my Dad's gravel drive right as he came out the front door, in his uniform, gun cleaned and in the holster at his side.

"There's my girl!" Dad yelled from the porch. He opened his arms for me. I ran up the path and the steps carefully. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Be nice. He's important." Dad grunted in response. Edward was right behind me. I walked down a step and took his hand before I made the introductions. I tugged Edward up beside me.

"Dad, This is Edward Masen. Edward this is my Dad Charlie." the shook hands and exchanged the normal pleasantries.

"Thank you for having me this weekend, Mr. Swan." Edward said. Ever the picture of grace and charm.

"It's no problem. Glad to have you. Let's go inside and have something to eat." Charlie turned on his heel and went inside.

"Bella he's perfectly harmless. You were worried over nothing, darling." Edward whispered as we walked inside. I laughed slightly, "the weekend isn't over yet." I told him, shutting the door behind us.

We sat in the kitchen eating sandwiches my dad made for lunch. It was the only thing he could make. Edward did his best to hold conversation with my Dad. He talked to him about sports and his job, all the while I waited for the conversation to lapse into the money, how I ended up with two hundred thousand dollars and why I had been ducking the press like it was a full time job.

"Edward, How did you meet Bella?" my dad switched topics on him swiftly. If Edward was thrown by it, it didn't show." Edward looked over at me,

"Bella walked into my life on new years eve. Rose and Alice were dancing with my cousin and my room mate. I didn't want her to be alone so I asked her to dance." I blushed heavily, not out of embarrassment but because every time we told the story it was made me tingle. It made me feel like we'd be telling it to our grand children one day.

"You go to bars frequently?" Dad was slowly moving into interrogation mode.

"No sir. I was dragged against my will more or less but it turned out okay in the end." he smiled at me warmly. I smiled back then cleared our plates away. The conversation became slightly more casual as they moved on to where Edward went to school and then to college sports. I went into the living room to read. I was still close enough to hear but far enough away to give them some room. When the topic turned to fishing I knew they'd be okay and closed my eyes for a nap.

Edward~

After almost an hour of talking to chief Swan I went to check on Bella only to discover she was out cold on the couch, Withering Heights open against her chest. Gently I put a blanket over her and left the living room.

"Bell's okay?" asked chief Swan over his long cold cup of coffee.

"She's sleeping soundly. It looks as though we are on our own this afternoon." I smiled warmly sliding back into my seat across from him. Chief Swan's brow crinkled in thought. Sitting his cup down he walked over to the fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed one to me.

"This is going to be a beer conversation I'm afraid." he said sternly. I was instantly worried.

"I am sure whatever you have to talk to me about has Bella's best interest's at heart. So I'm all ears."

He wiped his hand over his stubble filled jaw and groaned. "this was going to be easier if I didn't like you. I do like you Edward. You seem like a good kid but I love my daughter more then I like you." he took a long pull from his beer as he finished.

"I like you too chief Swan. I love Bella more than anything. I have to know you know that." I drank my beer slowly waiting for whatever came next.

"Do you love her enough to do what's best for her?" He asked me.

"I do, sir." I replied.

"Edward, Bella wasn't meant for the life you lead." His worry for his daughter was written all over his face. "I think it's best if you broke up with her when you get home." he said. I did everything to keep my mouth from gaping.

"It will all be over soon." I said. He shook his head,

"A man came by about two days ago. Offered me half a million dollars for the real story behind you and my daughter. He said if I didnt tell him myself he would have to go with one of the many stories he'd heard." I felt the color drain from my face.

"I am very sure you didn't tell him anything." I said stiffly. I felt like I might vomit.

"I told him Bella's a good girl and to get the hell off my porch. He's the first of many I assume are comin." his tone was becoming more gruff.

"You're right sir but I can protect Bella from all of that. I promise."

"You cant protect her from hurt feelings. You cant keep her safe from these animals at all times. What are you going to do? Hire a body guard?"

I held my head up higher, "If I have too, yes. Yes I will hire her a body guard. I will do anything to maintain her personal safety and well being." I was trying to be reassuring. He was looking at me like I was a child. I suppose to her father, I was.

"You cant protect her Edward. Your intentions are good. I understand that but there are things no one wants brought up as adults, things these vultures will uncover." I was sure I knew everything about Bella and Bella knew everything about me. What could he mean?

"Bella was an awkward kid. She blossomed late I guess you'd say and I've seen these things on the news about these starlets. News waiving there high school photos around. I just don't think that kind of spotlight would be good for her." I shook my head in understanding.

"We love each other Sir. We can handle anything that comes our way." I said. He sat his beer down shaking his head,

"Edward just promise me when the moment comes you'll do what is best for her. Promise me you'll put her first." he said sadly.

"I promise." I almost whispered. He nodded once and the conversation on his end was over. For me it was one I would carry with me the rest of my life.

A/n- As always thanks for the reviews and the patience. I dont write as much as i'd like to anymore. I hope that changes but until it does I hope this is okay. I'm also on Twitter as fanfictrips.


End file.
